Apres la grande guerre
by Soledad1709
Summary: Que va-t-il se passer apres la chute de Voldemort? Fiction qui se deroule entre la chute du mage noir et l'epilogue
1. Fin de mission et réapparition

En descendant du bureau de Dumbledore, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Harry s'arrêta et remit sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu encore demanda Hermione. Tout est finit maintenant, tu peux vivre sans te cacher

-Non Hermione, tout n'est pas finit répondit calmement Harry. Il me reste une chose très importante à faire.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais Harry fut plus rapide et ajouta

-Aller, allons-y maintenant. Et si on vous demande où je suis, dîtes que vous n'en savez rien.

En entrant dans la grande salle, le première personne qu'il vit ce fut elle, sa Ginny. Elle était en train de parler avec un groupe d'élèves mais en voyant Ron et Hermione elle vint à leur rencontre.

-Harry n'est pas avec vous constata-t-elle.

-Non, il nous a dit qu'il avait encore une chose importante à faire et il a disparu sous sa cape répondit Hermione

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire. Vous vous imaginez si il lui arrive quelque chose s'emporta Ginny.

-Ginny, tenta de la calmer Ron.

-Oh tais-toi répliqua-t-elle en regardant son frère. Je vais le chercher moi-même ajouta-t-elle avant de partir vers le hall du château.

Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène sous sa cape la suivit. Elle marchait à vive allure, bousculant quelques élèves sur son passage, sortit du château et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée sous le grand chêne près du lac. Elle s'appuyât alors sur le tronc et se mit à réfléchir. Harry s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui prit la main la faisant sursauter.

-Harry c'est toi demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, suis-moi. On va aller dans un endroit calme si tu veux bien.

Il l'entraîna alors de l'autre côté du lac, là où il avait repoussé les détraqueurs pour sauver Sirius quatre ans plus tôt. Là il lâcha la main de Ginny, enleva sa cape et se tourna vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et y pleura de soulagement ce qui étonna un peu Harry.

-C'est finit lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui Ginny, tout est finit répondit Harry d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle le serra encore un peu plus fort, soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé, qu'il lui soit revenu vivant. Ils restèrent comme çà pendant de longues minutes avant que Ginny ne rompe ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle desserra alors son étreinte, planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et lui demanda

-Tu ne vas plus m'abandonner désormais ?

-Non Ginny, je ne te quitterai plus désormais. Tu sais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ; j'ai beaucoup souffert de notre séparation mais je voulais te protéger. Je t'aime Ginny, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et si ce n'est pas trop tard, si tu veux encore de moi…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la rouquine s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres. Il sentit alors une soudaine chaleur revenir en lui ; c'était elle, son rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre. Il ne le savait que trop bien et il répondit sans la moindre hésitation à son baiser. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, profitant au maximum de leurs retrouvailles et de leur droit de s'aimer librement sans mettre la vie de l'autre en danger. En remontant main dans la main vers le château Ginny lui demanda

-Tu ne mets plus ta cape ?

-J'ai finit ma mission, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher répondit Harry calmement

-Mais tout à l'heure reprit Ginny

-Tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai rejointe je n'avais pas finit ma mission.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ginny, il continua ses explications

-Ma mission était de tuer Voldemort pour que les gens que j'aime puissent enfin vivre en sécurité et pour enfin retrouver la fille dont je suis fou amoureux depuis presque deux ans sans la mettre en danger. Alors pour accomplir ma mission, il me manquait l'essentiel : te retrouver.

Face à une telle déclaration, Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui le fit sourire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, toujours main dans la main, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant d'être rompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. A la fin de cette longue ovation, les deux amoureux rejoignirent le reste de la famille Weasley. En les voyant arriver, Mme Weasley se jeta sur Harry

-Oh mon chéri. Merci pour tout. Nous te devons tous beaucoup. Mais ne nous fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille. Tu m'as bien comprise Harry James Potter !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, j'ai eu assez d'ennuis pour le reste de ma vie. Et puis j'ai promis à Ginny de ne plus me mettre dans des situations pareilles.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ginny et lui sourit. Il éprouvait un immense soulagement ; tout était enfin finit et il allait pouvoir vivre en paix. Mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier ; toutes ces années de guerre et de souffrance, toutes ces vies gâchées à cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans un coin de la grande salle et Ginny vint se blottir contre lui. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent assis là longtemps et finirent par s'endormir. Mais les deux amoureux furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par des cris qui provenaient du grand hall. Kingsley et un autre homme étaient en train de se disputer. La voix de l'homme rappelait quelqu'un à Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom ni même un visage.

-Comment nous sommes revenus, nous n'en savons rien. Nous voulons juste voir notre fils dit l'homme visiblement très énervé.

-Alors laissez nous passer, où je vous jette un sort lança une voix féminine qui n'était pas inconnue à Harry.

-C'est impossible répondit Kingsley. Nous devons d'abord…

-Petrificus totalus lança la femme. Je suis navrée mais nous avons attendu assez longtemps.

-Ne jamais indisposer une femme en colère dit l'homme d'une voix joyeuse.

Les deux individus se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, lorsqu'ils apparurent sur le seuil tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Harry qui s'était relevé en entendant les cris eut un énorme choc en se retrouvant face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Il les avait tout de suite reconnu ; ses parents, Lily et James Potter se tenaient devant lui.

-Harry vas-y lui souffla Ginny.

Il lâcha alors sa main et se dirigea vers ses parents qui le regardaient fixement, ne croyant pas en leur bonheur de retrouver leur fils. Harry n'y croyait pas non plus ; ses parents, tués de la main de Voldemort se tenaient devant lui souriaient comme dans ses rêves. Arrivé à un mètre d'eux, il s'arrêta et les regarda très attentivement. Il était vraiment le portrait craché de son père sauf ses yeux, semblables à ceux de sa mère.

-Maman, papa c'est vraiment vous demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui mon chéri répondit Lily en fondant en larmes.

Alors sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta dans les bras de ses parents sous les applaudissements de tous ceux qui avaient assistés à ces émouvantes retrouvailles.

-Comment est-ce possible demanda Harry en relâchant son étreinte.

-Je ne sais pas Harry répondit son père. Nous nous somme réveillés à Godric's Hollow il y a plusieurs heures à l'endroit même ou Voldemort nous a tués. Dès que nous avons su ce qui c'était passé ici, nous avons transplané mais un certain Kingsley nous a pris pour des mangemorts.

-Ton père a oublié de te préciser que j'ai mis un certain temps pour le réveiller. Il a fallu que je retrouve nos baguettes avant de pouvoir arriver au résultat attendu dit Lily d'un air amusé.

-Ma chérie répondit James. Après dix sept ans passé je ne sais où, j'avais bien besoin d'une petite douche de toute façon. Tu sais histoire de me dépoussiérer un peu.

La remarque de son père fit beaucoup rire Harry qui imaginait assez bien la scène : son père trempé jusqu'aux os, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là mais tellement heureux de voir sa femme, cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. En se retournant Harry croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui fit un énorme sourire auquel Harry répondit sans hésiter. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur ses parents et leurs dits :

-Venez, je voudrais vous présenter certaines personnes.

Ils allaient aller rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley et Hermione mais ils furent interrompus par Kingsley qui s'était libéré du maléfice du saucisson.

-Harry attends ! Nous devons vérifier que ce ne sont pas des mangemorts.

Harry se tourna alors vers son père et lui demanda

-Quel est le nom des fondateurs de la carte du maraudeur ?

-Lunard, Patmol, Queudever et Cornedrue répondit son père sans la moindre hésitation.

Satisfait pas la réponse de son père, il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

-Pourquoi tante Pétunia te déteste ?

-Elle n'a jamais supporté que je sois une sorcière et pas elle répondit Lily d'une vois plutôt froide que Harry ne lui connaissait pas encore

-J'adore la manière dont tu parles de ta sœur ma chérie ironisa James.

-C'est bon Kingsley, ce sont bien mes parents.

Kingsley marmonna quelque chose mais les Potter se dirigeaient déjà vers les Weasley et ne prirent pas la peine de l'écouter.

-Papa, maman je vous présente Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi que toute leur famille.

-Mr et Mme Potter nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer même si toute cette histoire paraît incroyable.

-Enchanté répondit James en serrant la main de Mr Weasley. Mais appelez nous Lily et James. Mr et Mme Potter çà fait vieillot.

Harry présenta ensuite le reste de la famille et s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La famille Potter et Ginny partirent alors pour une longue ballade dans le parc pendant laquelle Harry leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce funeste jour d'Halloween. Ginny avait voulu laisser Harry seul avec ses parents mais il s'y était opposé. Il leurs avait raconté son enfance chez les Dursley ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Lily

-Elle n'a vraiment pas changée. Attends que je l'aie en face de moi. Je vais lui faire regretter tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ! Elle nous traite de monstre mais elle, elle n'est guère mieux !

Personne ne s'était osé à faire un seul commentaire, quand elle se mettait en colère, Harry trouvait que sa mère était assez effrayante. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Harry reprit son récit et raconta son première rencontre avec Voldemort, son combat dans la chambre des secrets et sa rencontre avec Sirius. A l'évocation du souvenir de Sirius, son père laissa échapper une larme; Lily à qui rien n'échappait prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

-C'était vraiment le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Jamais il ne m'aurait trahi, jamais dit James avec une lueur de fierté dans la voix.

-C'est de moi qu'on parle lança soudain une voix semblable à un aboiement.

-Sirius ! Oh mon bon vieux Patmol s'écria James en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

Les retrouvailles avec Sirius furent tout aussi émouvantes que celles de Harry avec ses parents. Harry ne croyait pas à sa chance ; évidemment il avait mal au coeur d'avoir perdu Remus, Tonks et Fred mais de revoir ses parents et Sirius revenir à la vie lui rendait le cœur léger. Devant ce surplus d'émotions, des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues ; il ne pleurait pas souvent mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

-Oh Sirius je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu toi aussi dit Harry en étreignant son parrain.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi Harry dit Sirius. J'ai vraiment le plus formidable des filleuls.

Une fois que Sirius ait étreignit tout le monde, ils allèrent s'installer sous le grand chêne près du lac et Harry reprit son histoire là il s'était arrêté. Il passa en revue le tournoi des trois sorciers, Ombrage, la découverte des Horcruxes, Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore et enfin le combat final.

-Ainsi je dois féliciter Molly de nous avoir débarrasser de ma sale peste de cousine et de m'avoir permis de revenir parmi vous dit Sirius.

-Sirius comment es-tu revenu demanda Ginny

-Quand je suis passé à travers le voile, je ne suis pas vraiment mort. Je suis resté dans un monde parallèle, coincé entre la vie et la mort. Mais à la mort de Bella, le voile s'est déchiré et j'ai pu revenir parmi vous. Je me suis retrouvé dans la même salle que le jour ou je suis passé à travers l'arcade, j'ai cherché la sortie pendant un bon moment mais ce département est vraiment un vrai labyrinthe. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à trouver la sortie, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé ici et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Et là j'apprends la résurrection de James et Lily…Je suis heureux d'être là

-Bienvenue à la maison Sirius dit Ginny avec un sourire.


	2. Retour au Terrier

Les cinq sorciers retournèrent ensuite au château qui commençait peu à peu à se vider. En les voyant entrer, Mme Weasley se dirigea vers eux.

-Des membres du ministère ont été sécurisés le Terrier. Nous allons rentrer là-bas et vous venez tous à la maison.

-Mme Weasley nous ne voulons pas déranger, nous allons nous débrouiller autrement dit Lily.

-Molly, appelez moi Molly. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, bien au contraire. Puis c'est un ordre de Kingsley alors pas de discussion.

-Merci beaucoup Mme Weasley la remercia Harry

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri répondit Molly.

Ils sortirent alors tous de l'enceinte du château et transplanèrent en direction du Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour de la maison, ils eurent tous un choc. La maison était complètement dévastée : les fenêtres étaient cassées, les portes arrachés de leurs gonds, une partie de la toiture était partie en fumée et un morceau du pignon s'état effondré laissant apparaître un trou béant. Les mangemorts étaient venus visiter la maison et s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. A l'intérieur, les choses n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux : les meubles étaient en morceaux et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles qui tenaient encore debout. Mme Weasley, déjà ébranlée par la mort de son fils fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari en voyant sa maison dans cet état. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule à être choquée ; tous les enfants Weasley étaient complètement démunis face à ce désastre. Les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas contentés de tuer Fred, non il a fallu qu'ils saccagent également leur maison. Cette maison où régnait tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas : L'amour, la solidarité, le bonheur ou encore l'amitié. Lily devant la détresse de Mme Weasley prit les choses en main.

-James, Sirius, Harry et Ginny vous vous occupez des réparations extérieures. Bill, Fleur, Ron et Hermione vous aller m'aider au rez-de-chaussée. Les autres, vous vous occupez des étages. Arthur, emmenez Molly se reposer dans un endroit calme et revenez ce soir.

Chacun regagna alors son poste et se mit au travail immédiatement. A la fin de la journée, la maison était comme neuve ; tout le monde avait donné son maximum pour redonner au Terrier une deuxième jeunesse et ils étaient tous exténués. Mme Weasley qui s'était reposée quelques heures chez la tante Muriel avait pris place derrière les fourneaux et s'était mise en tête de préparer un festin en l'honneur de Fred, Tonks, Lupin et de tous les autres héros de la guerre. Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, Kingsley, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid et Kreattur vinrent se joindre à eux. Le ministre alla s'excuser auprès de James et Lily de les avoir pris pour des mangemorts.

-C'est tout pardonné lui répondit James. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour aider notre fils, vous avez voulu le protéger, c'est normal.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir lancé un sort Mr le ministre mais vous savez c'est mon fils et…dit Lily

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré le fait que chacun souffrait d'avoir perdu un ou plusieurs êtres chers. Tout le monde avait même éclaté de rire en voyant Kreattur se jetait dans les bras de Sirius en lui disant à quel point il était heureux que le maître soit revenu à la vie.

-Merci Kreattur dit Sirius. Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir mais si tu pouvais me lâcher parce que là tu m'étouffes et je ne vais pas tarder à partir pour le royaume des morts pour de bon.

La soirée était bien avancée et tout le monde commençait à être mort de fatigue. Certains comme Harry, Ginny, James, Lily et Percy somnolaient sur leur chaise. Devant ce tableau, Mme Weasley prit les mesures appropriées.

-Aller tout le monde au lit. James et Lily dans la chambre de Percy. Bill et Fleur dans celle de Ron. Sirius et Charly dans celle de Ginny. Percy avec Georges dans sa chambre. Et les quatre autres, vous allez dormir dans le grenier qui a été réaménagé.

Chacun rejoignit alors la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Avant de rejoindre les autres dans le grenier, Harry souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri répondit sa mère.

En entrant dans le grenier il fut littéralement stupéfait, ça ne ressemblait plus du tout au grenier qu'il avait connu du temps où la goule y habitait. Les murs avaient été repeints en blancs, le sol dépoussiéré et les fenêtres nettoyées.

-Ca change hein dit Ron en voyant l'air ébahie de son ami. Aller dépêches toi d'enfiler ton pyjama, nous sommes tous prêtes à passer une vraie nuit dans un vrai lit !

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il alla dans la salle de bain, nouvellement aménagée et se mit en pyjama. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la pièce principale il vit que Ron et Hermione s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin du grenier ; seule Ginny l'attendait appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, occupée a contempler les étoiles.

-Tu rêves mon ange demanda Harry d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je pensais à Fred. Il va beaucoup me manquer mais il ne fau pas se laisser abattre, il ne l'aurait pas voulu… Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler les étoiles, tendrement enlacés

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit demanda soudain Ginny. J'ai tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que demain quand je vais me réveiller tu ne sois plus là…

-Oui tu peux dormir avec moi. Mais tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien de retour et jamais plus je ne te quitterai Ginny Weasley.

Ils installèrent alors les deux matelas restants dans un coin du grenier, loin de Ron et Hermione, et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime Ginny dit Harry avant de s'endormir parfaitement serein, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin en entendant quelqu'un descendre dans la cuisine. Il regarda Ginny dormir pendant près d'une demie heure et décida de se lever avant que Ron voit qu'il avait passé sa nuit avec elle. En descendant dans la cuisine, il s'attendait à trouver Mme Weasley qui était toujours très matinale. Il fut donc très surpris de trouver sa mère derrière les fourneaux à cette heure matinale.

-Salut maman dit Harry en allant embrasser sa mère.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, je ne me suis pas réveillé en pleine nuit donc on peut dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

La mère et le fils commencèrent ensuite à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous les habitants du Terrier. Très vite, ils furent rejoints par James qui pour une fois n'avait eu aucun mal à se lever de bonne heure. Lorsque Lily lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait simplement répondu

-J'avais tellement peur que tout ceci ne soi pas réel que j'étais très impatient de vous revoir. Et puis nous avons du temps à rattraper tous les trois. Alors comme disent les Moldus : L'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt.

Peu à peu tous les occupants du Terrier étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. La première à descendre fut Ginny ; en voyant Harry elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en lui murmurant dans l'oreille

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois plus là.

-Je t'ais dit que je ne partirai plus lui répondit doucement Harry avant de l'embrasser.

A dix heures, tous les occupants de la maison étaient descendus dans la cuisine à l'exception de Mr et Mme Weasley.

-C'est étrange que maman ne soit pas encore levée dit Bill

-J'ai jeté un sort à son réveil hier en faisant le ménage. Votre mère a besoin de repos répondit Lily

-Vous avez bien fait Mme Potter dit Percy

-Lily, je m'appelle Lily. Mme Potter ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille, moche pendante et complètement gâteuse.

-Mais non Mme Potter la taquina James. Vous êtes ravissante, resplendissante, belle et jamais je ne me languirai de vous observer des heures durant.

Pour toute réponse, Lily posa les assiettes qu'elles tenaient dans les mains et embrassa furtivement son mari sur les lèvres avant que celui si ne l'attrape, la fasse basculée dans le canapé et ne lui arrache un long baiser langoureux.

-Ils n'ont vraiment pas changé lança joyeusement Sirius


	3. Une depart sur de nouvelles bases

En fin de matinée, Lee Jordan fit son apparition au Terrier; il allait animer sa dernière émission de Potterveille et souhaitait que Georges se joigne a lui. Mais ce dernier, tellement touche par la mort de son frère ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Lee, Harry, Ginny et Ron pour qu'il finisse par accepter. Ils partirent alors tous les deux pour préparer l'émission, cette dernière émission ou ils pourraient enfin révéler au monde des sorciers leur véritable identité. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre; Mme Weasley fut très reconnaissante aux Potter et surtout a Lily de lui avoir offert ces quelques heures de repos. La mort de son fils avait été un gros choc mais elle gardait la tête haute; la guerre était aujourd'hui finie et de la ou il était Fred n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils se laissent tous abattre et dominer par le chagrin. Apres le déjeuner prépare par Fleur et Mme Weasley, ils se rendirent tous à Poudlard pour aider a la reconstruction du château. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, se trouvait a l'entrée du domaine et s'occupait de la coordination des équipes. Lorsqu'elle vit James et Sirius elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme

-Quand je pense encore a toutes les heures de retenue que je vous ais mise. Vous devez être les recordmans tous les deux.

-Non professeur répondit James le sourire aux lèvres, c'est Sirius le recordman. Il en a trois de plus à son actif soit exactement 197.

Le professeur leur souria et préféra ne pas répondre, elle changea alors de sujet et leur dit

-Bon alors vous vous occuperez des réparations extérieures.

C'est ainsi que la famille Potter, Sirius, Ginny et Charly passèrent leur journée dans le parc ensoleille de Poudlard a remettre en place des fenêtres, des pans de murs, des tuiles...Alors qu'ils passaient a proximité du saule cogneur Sirius s'exclama

-Hey Cornedrue, tu te souviens. C'est la ou Lily t'as gifle pour la première fois.

-Oui Sirius je m'en souviens. Mais c'est aussi la que nous nous sommes embrasses pour la première fois répondit James l'air un peu rêveur.

-Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit ça! Moi qui pensais que tu ne me cachais rien ajouta Sirius en faisant mine de bouder.

-Oh pauvre Patmol le nargua Lily, c'est une information capitale qui va changer le cour de ta vie.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se lança à la poursuite de Lily, finit par l'attraper et se mit a la chatouiller.

-N'abîmes pas ma femme Patmol, je ne voudrais pas être oblige de te jeter un sort.

Apres cette petite phase de recréation, ils se remirent tous au travail pour ne pas rentrer trop tard et louper l'émission de Potterveille. Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi, après avoir parle assez longuement avec le professeur Slugorn qui n'avait pas voulu les lâcher. En voyant qu'il leurs restait deux bonnes heures avant le début de l'émission, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de faire une petite ballade en amoureux autour du Terrier; ils avaient tellement de temps a rattraper tous les deux, qu'un peu d'intimité ne leurs ferait pas de mal. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls a avoir cette idée; au détour d'un chemin, ils virent James et Lily, tendrement enlaces au pied d'un grand chêne.

-Tu te rends compte Lily, notre fils, nous avons retrouve notre fils.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire. Les deux hommes de ma vie, a mes cotes... C'est merveilleux et je compte bien en profiter, je ne suis pas revenue d'entre les morts pour ne pas profiter. Il faut aller de l'avant même si les horreurs de la guerre, nous ne pourrons jamais vraiment les oublier.

-Dire que nous ne l'avons même pas vu grandir et qu'il a du aller vivre chez ton horrible soeur qui avait toujours le don de nous offrir des horribles vases.

-Il n'a pas du avoir la vie facile chez elle. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle que je ne la croise plus parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder ma baguette dans ma poche...

-Ma chérie tu ne vas pas partir a Azkaban alors que tu reviens juste d'entre les morts... Nous avons enfin retrouve Harry alors profitons-en un peu.

Harry et Ginny qui avaient assiste a la conversation s'éclipsèrent discrètement et s'installèrent un peu plus loin dans une clairière, près d'un petit étang.

-C'est vraiment formidable que tu ais retrouvé tes parents dit Ginny. Même si ça ne te rendra pas toutes ces années que Voldemort t'as volées.

-Comme l'a dit ma mère, il faut aller de l'avant. Puis je compte bien rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Regardes par exemple, je compte bien rattraper ces longues semaines passées sans toi. A ton avis, j'ai loupe combien de baisers en étant parti traquer Voldemort?

-Tu es incorrigible Harry, James Potter. Ton père et ton parrain commencent a déteindre sur toi. Mais pour te répondre, je dirai un certain nombre. Et tu as du chemin a faire pour tout rattraper ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ferme

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il embrassa passionnément la rouquine qui répondit immédiatement a son baiser. Ils restèrent la, tendrement enlaces pendant près d'une heure avant de retourner au Terrier pour ne pas louper le début de l'émission. Harry vit que Kingsley, pourtant surcharger de travail était la et parlait avec Mr et Mme Weasley. En voyant Harry et Ginny, il vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Ginny. Harry je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Kingsley, vous aussi vous êtes un héros, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

-Merci Harry. Au fait, je me suis arrange pour que toi et Ron n'ayaient pas a passer votre examen de transplanage en rectifiant vos dossiers. Tiens voila ton permis.

-Il ne fallait pas Kinsley c'est... Merci

-Je file Georges et Lee vont m'attendre. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, les deux amoureux regardèrent Kingsley allait transplaner un peu plus loin et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table, dressée au milieu du jardin afin de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde a son aise. James et Lily revinrent de leur promenade cinq petites minutes avant le début de l'émission et ils s'installèrent a cote de leur fils. Lorsque le jingle de l'émission se mit en route, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

-Bonsoir a touts et merci de nous avoir rejoints pour cette dernière émission de Potterveille. Avant de revenir sur l'actualité récente, il convient d'observer une minute de silence à l'égard de tous les héros qui ont péri lors de la bataille finale contre les Mangemorts. Ayons une pensée pour Mandy Brocklehurst, Susan Cameron, Justin Caster..

Et Lee énuméra comme ça le nom de tous ceux qui avaient péri lors de cette terrible bataille. A l'évocation des noms de Lupin, Tonks et Fred la tristesse s'empara du coeur de tous les auditeurs du Terrier. Lorsque Lee eut finit termine un silence pesant tomba sur le Terrier; chacun repensant a tous les moments magiques qu'ils avaient pu passer avec ces héros disparus.

-Merci reprit la voix de Lee. Maintenant nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, un habitue de notre émission qui est maintenant devenu ministre de la magie. Chers auditeurs je vous demande d'acclamer comme il se doit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Merci Rivière dit Kingsley. C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir contribuer a cette émission mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux que ce soit la dernière. Comme vous le savez tous Voldemort a été réduit a néant par Harry Potter et la guerre a pris fin.

A l'évocation du nom d'Harry, James avait pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-En tant que Ministre de la magie a titre provisoire reprit Kingsley. Ma principale priorité est de ramener l'ordre et la sérénité dans notre pays dévasté par tant de haine et de cruauté. J'ai déjà fait libérer tous les nez Moldus qui avaient été enfermés à Azkaban et chacun a pu regagner son foyer avec sa baguette. Sorciers, Moldus, sorciers nés Moldus ou cracmols nous sommes tous des êtres humains places sur un pied d'égalité et il ne faut pas l'oublier pour ne pas connaître une nouvelle guerre comme celle ci.

-Bien dit Mr le Ministre répondit Lee. Comme je vous l'ais déjà dit, je voterai pour vous comme Ministre de la magie a titre définitif. D'ailleurs allez vous poser votre candidature à ce poste?

-Il est encore trop tôt pour en parler Rivière. Pour le moment essayons de reconstruire notre pays. Tous ensemble nous pouvons faire de grande chose. Comme le dit un proverbe Moldu, l'Union fait la force.

-Sur ces paroles de grande sagesse nous allons maintenant passer à notre rubrique Le Chef Mangemort. Mon très cher Ramure la parole est a vous.

-Bonsoir Rivière dit Georges. Comme nos auditeurs le savent le Chef Mangemort de son vrai nom Voldemort a été détruit dans la nuit du deux mai par Harry Potter. Son corps ainsi que celui des ses fidèles ont été emmenés a l'écart de ceux qui sont morts pour défendre le monde auquel il croyait. Personne n'est venu réclamer leurs corps et ils ont été enterres dans un cimetière de Londres ce matin sans cérémonie .Les héros de la guerre seront quant a eux enterres après demain dans un cimetière spécialement créé pour eux a Pre au Lard. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand chose a ajouter sur le sujet mis a part le fait que Severus Rogue a été réhabilite et considéré comme un héros de la guerre a juste titre. Jamais je n'aurai penser dire ça mais merci professeur Rogue de nous avoir tous protéger au péril de votre propre vie.

-Et bien je demande a mes chers auditeurs que soit fait une minute de silence en l'honneur de Severus Rogue dit Lee

Tout le monde au Terrier observa une minute de silence même James et Sirius qui éprouvaient une haine féroce a l'encontre du professeur de potions. En rentrant au Terrier, Harry leurs avait a tous fait part du sacrifice de Rogue et chacun avait juge qu'il était un véritable héros.

-Bien reprit Lee, il est maintenant temps de passer a notre rubrique très populaire les Copains de Potter.

-Vous avez raison Rivière mais c'est avec regret que je vais remplacer notre fidèle Romulus, mort au combat.

-Ramure, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Harry Potter et des ses proches récemment? Est-il vrai que Mr et Mme Potter sont revenus a la vie, de même que leur meilleur ami Sirius Black?

-Harry s'est pour le moment retire avec toute sa famille et ses amis proches dans un endroit tenu secret pour sa propre sécurité. Il est vrai que James et Lily Potter sont revenus a la vie le jour de la bataille finale, ils sont actuellement aux cotes de leur fils et essayent tant bien que mal de rattraper le temps perdu. Quant a Sirius Black, l'innocent qui a passe douze ans a Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, il se trouve également aux cotes d'Harry qui est aussi son filleul. Les deux fidèles compagnons d'Harry, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont également aux cotes du Survivant et essayent de reprendre une vie normale

-C'est vrai que ces longs mois de cavale ont du être assez éprouvant pour eux trois

-C'est certain une cavale pour échapper a face de serpent n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui Ron, Hermione et Harry ont pu récupérer en partie ce qu'ils avaient laisse derrière eux pour partir traquer Voldemort.

-Pouvez vous être plus explicite Ramure?

-Je suis navre Rivière mais je pense que cela tient a leur vie privée et que c'est a eux de venir vous en parler.

-Certainement. Nous arrivons maintenant au bout de notre émission. Mais avant de nous quitter je voudrai tout d'abord rendre hommage a notre collaborateur régulier Romulus de son vrai nom Remus Lupin qui comme je vous l'ais dit précédemment nous a quitte lors de cette fatale bataille.

-Remus Lupin, ancien Maraudeur de Poudlard, marié a Nymphadora Tonks et père d'un petit Teddy n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile, loup garou depuis l'age de dix ans il a souvent été rejeté par la communauté pour laquelle il a donne sa vie dit Georges. Très vite il intègre l'ordre du Phoenix et se bat contre le régime mis en place par Voldemort. Il liera une grande amitié avec Harry Potter, qu'il désignera comme parrain de son fils et pour qui il aura jusque dans la mort un très profond respect.

Harry en écoutant les paroles de Georges laissa couler une larme sur ses joues, il prit vraiment conscience alors que Remus ne reviendrait jamais, cet ami qui lui avait appris tant de choses.

-J'ai également le regret de vous apprendre la mort d'un autre de nos collaborateurs réguliers qui a donne sa vie pour la communauté sorcière dit Lee. Fred Weasley allias Rongeur était mon ami depuis mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Avec son frère jumeau Georges, nous avons fait les quatre cent coups ensemble sans pour autant arriver à la cheville des Maraudeurs qui nous ont beaucoup aide. Tout le monde appréciait Fred, l'ami fidèle qui arrivait a faire rire tout le monde même dans les situations critiques. C'est lui qui eut l'idée de créer cette radio clandestine, pour qui il était prêt à passer de nombreuses années a Azkaban. Aujourd'hui Fred est parti, parti malgré tout en riant et c'est comme ça que nous devons nous souvenir de ce grand héros de la guerre. Si aujourd'hui je suis triste d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, je sais que de la ou il est, il est fier de nous et veut que nous profitions au maximum de la vie qui s'ouvre a nous comme lui l'a fait durant toutes ces années. Ainsi se termine cette merveilleuse aventure du Potterveille. C'était Lee Jordan et Georges Weasley pour vous servir.

L'hommage que Lee avait rendu a Fred avait fait pleure Mme Weasley a chaudes larmes. Bill qui avait tout prévu ressortit de la maison avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et versa un verre pour tout le monde. D'un coup de baguette ils envoya les douze verres plein a travers le jardin en direction de chacun d'eux et leva le treizième en disant

-A Fred, Remus et Tonks

-A Fred, Remus et Tonks répétèrent les autres tous ensemble avant de boire leur verre.

Le whisky pur feu leurs fit a tous beaucoup de bien, le liquide avait quelque peu réchauffer leur coeur qui souffrait de la mort de leurs amis. Georges et Lee revinrent un demie heures réchauffer la fin de l'émission l'air satisfait d'eux mêmes. Molly s'était précipitée vers eux en les voyant arriver

-Oh mes chéris, je suis tellement fière de vous tous. Ce que vous avez dit pour Fred et Remus...

-Merci Maman dit Georges en serrant un peu plus fort sa mère dans ses bras. Tu sais Fred me manque mais il aurait voulu que je continue a vivre même si il n'est plus la. Je ne serai sûrement plus le Georges d'avant mais nous devons tous avancer. C'est pour ça que des demain je vais retourner ouvrir le magasin de farces et attrapes; c'était notre rêve et il ne voudrait pas que je laisse tomber.

-Je viendrai t'aider dit Lee


	4. Chasser les fantômes

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si chacun souffrait de la perte d'un proche, ils allaient tous de l'avant. Harry avait retrouve ses parents, son parrain et sa Ginny; Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin trouves et ils envisageaient de partir a la recherche des parents d'Hermione, enfin Georges avait décidé de reprendre l'oeuvre créée avec son frère. Lorsqu'il commença a rafraîchir, tout le monde retourna a l'intérieur de la maison a l'exception de Ron et Hermione qui avaient décide de contempler les étoiles dans le jardin. Une partie des occupants de la maison alla se coucher immédiatement mais les Potter, Ginny, Sirius, Charlie s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

-Il faudrait penser à arranger un peu notre maison dit Lily. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre ici indéfiniment.

-Je sais ma chérie répondit James. Mais tu nous imagines débarquer comme ça a Godric's Hollow. Tu as entendu la radio tout a l'heure, si Lee a parle de nous c'est que beaucoup de gens doivent se poser des questions. Et je suis certain que notre maison fait l'objet d'un arrêt dans le guide touristique de la ville ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Oui tu as raison, pourtant j'ai horreur de dire ça le nargua-t-elle. J'imagine bien cette sale fouine de Skeeter nous attendre de pieds fermes devant notre maison.

-Ah je vois que tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer maman dit Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle se méfie de moi comme de la peste et elle sait pourquoi.

-Pourquoi demanda son père

-C'est un animagus non déclaré. Et elle sait que je le sais donc elle fait très attention a ce qu'elle raconte dans son stupide torchon.

-J'ai une idée s'écria soudain Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Je crains le pire dit Lily en souriant

-Il faudrait y aller la nuit dit Sirius. Les journalistes sont comme nous, ils dorment la nuit. On pose des sorts de protection autour de la maison pour la rendre incartable et on peut bosser dessus cette nuit.

-Ca me va dit Harry

-Pour moi aussi dirent en coeur les deux Weasley

-Allons y alors dit Lily

Charlie laissa un mot d'explication a sa mère, Harry alla chercher la cape d'invisibilité au cas ou et ils rejoignirent les autres dans la cour du Terrier. Face a toute cette agitation, Ron et Hermione s'arrachèrent a la contemplation des étoiles et vinrent se renseigner sur la nature de tout ce remue ménage.

-Nous allons rénover la maison de Godric's Hollow dit Harry a l'adresse de ses deux amis.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête et elle dit

-Nous venons avec vous

-Il faut bien que je surveille ma soeur ironisa Ron

-Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais pourchasser par des chauves furies géantes après répondit Harry.

Ginny qui n'avait rien entendu se rapprocha d'eux.

-Bon on y va dit-elle. Les autres sont déjà partis.

Elle s'accrocha alors au bras d'Harry et ils disparurent tous les deux dans les ténèbres avant d'atterrir souplement devant la maison de Godric's Hollow. Rien n'avait change depuis la dernière visite d'Harry: l'herbe était toujours aussi haute, la haie touffues et l'aile droite détruite. Ils restèrent tous immobiles pendant deux bonnes minutes a contempler en silence la bâtisse en ruine jusqu'a ce que James prenne la main de Lily et se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison. Contrairement a ce qui s'était passe avec Harry quelques semaines plus tôt, la porte de a maison s'ouvrit et aucune plaque ne sortit du sol; c'était comme si la maison reconnaissait son propriétaire. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Bon dit James. Il semble que beaucoup de boulot nous attend mais je pense que nous allons être tranquilles cette nuit. Alors Sirius et Charlie vous vous chargez des réparations extérieures et des sorts de protection, Ron et Hermione du rez de chaussée, Harry et Ginny du premier étage et Lily et moi nous nous chargeons du deuxième.

Comme la veille au Terrier, chacun se mit immédiatement au travail et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de travail acharne que Harry et Ginny eurent finit ce qu'ils avaient a faire. Ils montèrent alors au deuxième étage pour aider James et Lily

-On a termine au premier dit Harry a son père. Nous avons tout rafraîchi avec peinture et tout le reste. On peut vous aider, il reste quoi à faire?

-Il ne reste plus que la chambre ou…

-Ou Voldemort a essaye de me tuer acheva Harry. Très bien, il est temps de chasser les fantômes du passe. Nous allons nous en occuper tous ensemble. Tu peux aller chercher maman

-C'est bon je suis la dit Lily en sortant de l'une des chambres.

Harry saisit alors la main de Ginny et pénétra dans la pièce. Sirius et Charlie avaient bien travaille; le mur et le toit étaient entièrement réparés, ne restait plus que l'aménagement intérieur. Et quelques coups de baguette plus tard ce fut chose faite, la chambre était redevenue comme neuve, lavée des horreurs qui s'y étaient passées. Harry en avait profite pour la décorer a son image et opta pour une chambre aux couleurs des Gryffondors: rouge et or. Sa mère était tellement émue qu'elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces, comme si elle était en train de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve

-C'est bon Maman, tout est finit maintenant. Nous pouvons enfin tourner la page et reprendre une vie normale, une vie plus légère

-Alors les Potter s'est finit cette remise à neuf lança Sirius d'une vois joyeuse en passant sa tête a la porte.

-Hey lança Ron, Ginny est toujours Weasley a ce que je sache.

-Arrêtes de chipoter dit Sirius en souriant malicieusement. Dans quelques temps elle s'appellera Potter alors tu ferais bien de t'y faire tout de suite, tu gagneras du temps.

Ginny et Harry qui avait relâché son étreinte avec sa mère rougirent tous les deux, ce qui amusa beaucoup James et Sirius. Puisque tout le monde avait termine la tache qui lui avait été attribuée, ils regagnèrent tous le salon pour y déguster une bonne bierreaubeurre.

-Voila une bonne chose de faite dit Sirius en se laissant tomber paresseusement dans un fauteuil, rapidement imiter par tous les autres.

-Tu oublies ta maison Sirius dit Harry. Tu sais ta mère est devenue moins pénible avec le temps.

-Comme le disent si bien les Moldus continua Hermione. Elle est comme le vin, elle bonifie en vieillissant.

Tout le monde éclata alors de rire. Ils restèrent assis la un long moment a discuter de tout et de rien au coin du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Les uns après les autres ils allèrent tous rejoindre les bras de Morphée; Ginny et Harry furent les premiers a s'endormir, très vite rejoints par James et Lily. Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit ce délicieux parfum de fleurs qu'il connaissait si bien et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit que Ginny s'était endormie contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. A sa gauche, ses parents s'étaient également endormis l'un contre l'autre mais tous les autres n'étaient plus dans le salon. Harry poussa un peu Ginny pour pouvoir se lever sans la réveiller et partit à la recherche des autres. Il n'eut pas a chercher bien longtemps, il trouva un mot de Sirius sur la table basse du salon.

Salut les Potter

Vous étiez tellement mignons hier soir que nous avons décidé de vous laisser en famille.

J'ai demande a Kreattur de vous apporter de quoi déjeuner.

Rendez vous au Terrier

Sirius


	5. Réunion au sommet

Harry voyant que tous les autres dormaient encore profondément, décida de commencer a préparer le petit déjeuner. Sirius avait vraiment penser a tout. Il fut rejoint par son père un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Comment va mon fils préféré?

-Bien mais je suis ton seul fils. Tu m'aides a préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le père et le fil préparèrent alors un superbe petit déjeuner pour leurs deux princesses qui dormaient toujours comme des marmottes dans le salon

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es avec Ginny demanda James

-Nous sommes sortis ensemble quand j'étais en sixième année mais j'ai rompu après la mort de Dumbledore pour la protéger. Ca a été dur mais je n'aurai pas supporte qu'elle meurt a cause de moi. Mais des que j'en ais eu finit avec Voldemort j'ai tout de suite rattrape le temps perdu et la je ne compte plus la quitter, j'ai du chemin pour me faire pardonner. Et toi tu as fait comment pour que maman accepte enfin de sortir avec toi?

-J'ai d'abord commence pas mûrir un peu. Puis un jour je me suis pris un sort à sa place parce qu'elle s'était fâchée avec un Serpentard et ça m'a valu deux jours d'infirmerie. Elle était tellement embêtée qu'elle est restée les deux jours avec moi. On a alors parle de tout et de rien pendant deux jours et ça nous a beaucoup rapproches. Et quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était venue me voir a l'entraînement on s'est embrassé dans le parc. Et toi avec Ginny?

-J'ai bien galère aussi. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle un peu après la rentrée mais elle avait un copain. Ils ont finit par casser mais je n'ai pas ose me jeter a l'eau. Et le jour de la finale de la coupe de Quidditch que je n'ai pas pu jouer parce que j'étais en retenue avec Rogue, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras quand j'ai passe le trou du portrait puis sans réfléchir je l'ai embrassée.

-Plutôt directe comme technique ironisa James. Au fait tu comptes retourner a Poudlard finir ton année? Je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie mais ta mère va te tuer si tu ne passes pas tes ASPIC. Et crois moi, Voldemort était un hors d'oeuvre d'elle ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon bah je retourne a Poudlard en septembre alors. Puis je n'ai pas le choix si je veux devenir Auror il me faut les ASPIC.

-En plus je vais travailler avec mon fils. Quelque part la vie est bien faite quand même...

-James!!! Cria Lily

-Harry!!! Cria Ginny

-Aller Harry on y va. Ne jamais faire attendre une femme règle numéro 1. Il faut bien que je t'apprenne quelques trucs infaillibles...

Ils rejoignirent les femmes dans le salon et allèrent les installer dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Harry annonça qu'il comptait retourner a Poudlard a la rentrée ce qui lui valu un bisou de Ginny et un oh mon chéri c'est merveilleux de sa mère. Ils voulaient aller faire une petite ballade tous ensemble dans la campagne environnante mais lorsqu'ils regardèrent par la fenêtre du salon ils virent qu'une bonne dizaine de journalistes étaient postes devant la maison.

-J'espère que les sortilèges que Sirius a lances sont puissants dit Harry un peu plus tard a l'adresse de Ginny qui était assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avec un livre sur le quidditch qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius sait ce qu'il fait surtout quand ça concerne les Potter.

En fin de matinée ils décidèrent de repartir pour le Terrier mais les journalistes n'avaient toujours pas quitte les lieux et c'est donc sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils transplanèrent. James transplana d'abord avec Lily puis vint rechercher Harry et Ginny. Même le Terrier était assailli par les journalistes qui voulaient absolument avoir les rections de l'Elu, de ses fidèles amis et des ressuscites. Lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine avec son père et Ginny, sa mère était en train de parler avec Molly

-C'est de la folie. Ils font le gué devant la maison depuis que le soleil est levé.

-Ils sont aussi a Godric's Hollow répondit Lily. Mais ils vont finir par se lasser.

Harry partit avec son père rejoindre Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Ron qui étaient en train de réparer la moto volante de Sirius dans la cour tandis que Ginny monta rejoindre Hermione qui devait sûrement être en train de lire un énorme livre. Un peu après midi, Mme Weasley les appela tous pour manger. Comme d'habitude elle avait divinement bien cuisiné; elle avait fait des lasagnes a la bolognaise et tout le monde s'était régaler. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée a mettre de l'ordre dans la maison, a jouer au quidditch, a faire des batailles explosives ou encore a jouer aux échecs. En début de soirée, Mac Gonagall et Kingsley vinrent leur rendre visite.

-C'est de la folie pour venir jusqu'ici dit le Ministre. Il va falloir que nous fassions quelque chose; les protections magiques que nous avons installées autour de la maison ne vont pas tenir le choc encore longtemps a ce train la.

-Lily et James ont le même problème chez eux; mais que faire Kingsley lui avait répondu Mr Weasley.

-Vous allez prendre quelques semaines de vacances dit Kingsley. Le ministre tunisien de la magie met a ma disposition une grande maison au bord de la mer, et vous allez y passer au moins un mois tant que les choses se calment un peu. En attendant vous allez soumettre les deux maisons au Fidelitas pour plus de sécurité.

-Hum mm c'est pas que je sois contre le fait de partir en vacances dit Sirius c'est juste que le ministère m'a déjà offert 12 ans de vacances tous frais payes et que personnellement je n'ai pas trop aime l'expérience. Sûrement le climat ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Mais Kingsley nos emplois. Je ne suis pas certain que nos employeurs soient d'accord dit Bill

-Pour le moment ce sont surtout Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James, Lily et Sirius qui sont exposes.

-Nous je comprends dit Ron mais pourquoi Ginny

-Parce que tout le monde a vu que Ginny et Harry sont très proches depuis quelques jours répondit Hermione. Et même si aucun journaliste n'a pu passer l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils ont du être renseignes et tout le monde se demande si a l'heure actuelle le coeur du Survivant est pris.

-Mariez vous dit Sirius en rigolant. Vous n'avez plus que ça à faire...

Sa remarque fit rire tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la cuisine, y compris les deux amoureux avant que Kingsley ne revienne au sujet principal: les Vacances

Ils réglèrent pendant près d'une heure les détails de leur départ en vacances. Ils avaient convenu que tout le monde partirait a l'exception de Mr Weasley, Bill, Georges, Percy et Fleur qui les rejoindraient le week-end ou le soir après leur travail et fixèrent la date de leur départ au surlendemain. Harry avait émis l'hypothèse d'inviter Andromeda Tonks et Teddy ce que tout le monda accepta volontiers. Une fois le dîner termine, Harry un peu fatigue par l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison, sortit faire un tour dans la cour du Terrier et fut très vite rejoint par Ginny qui vint l'enlacer par derrière.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois mêlée a tout ce tapage médiatique dit Harry en se retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas casser j'espère répondit Ginny d'un sarcastique

-Certainement pas, je ne peux plus et je ne veux plus me passer de toi Ginny Weasley. Mais c'est juste que je comprendrai très bien que tu ne sois pas ravie de voir ta vie privée étalée a la une de Sorcière hebdo.

-Ah c'est pas grave. On devrait marcher dans leur jeu en rentrant des vacances; le meilleur moyen de les faire taire c'est de leurs donner ce qu'ils veulent. Ca va être pénible pendant une semaine puis après ils nous ficheront la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je t'aime Ginny dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front

-Harry tu peux nous rejoindre dans le salon s'il te plait demanda son père.

-J'arrive répondit Harry en revenant vers le Terrier sa main dans celle de Ginny

Ses parents l'attendaient tous les deux dans la canapé ou il avait reçu lecture du testament de Dumbledore. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'eux et attendit qu'ils commencent à parler

-Tu as entendu ce que Kingsley a dit tout a l'heure a propos du Fidelitas commença sa mère.

-Oui

-Il y a dix sept ans continua son père, nous n'avons pas pu te demander ton avis mais aujourd'hui. Même si tu préférais nettement Sirius à Peter ajouta ironiquement son père.

-C'est vrai que tu n'épargnais jamais Peter. Si tu devais vomir c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait dit sa mère en souriant.

-Vous pensez a quelqu'un en particulier demanda Harry a ses parents

-Ton père et moi avions pense le demander a Sirius

-Parfait, c'est ce que j'allais vous suggérer dit Harry. Tu as besoin de la cape pour aller faire le sortilège demanda-t-il a son père

-Oui si tu veux bien, ça ne serait pas de refus répondit James

Harry alla donc chercher la cape dans la nouvelle chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny et redescendit dans la cuisine ou l'attendaient ses parents et Sirius. Ils sortirent a quatre dans la cour du Terrier ; James embrassa furtivement Lily sur les lèvres, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Sirius avant de transplaner.

-Combien de fois je les ai vus faire disparaître comme ça sous cette cape dit Lily à l'adresse de son fils.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et ils restèrent la dans la cour du Terrier a attendre le retour des deux Maraudeurs en silence.

-Je suis contente que tu retournes à Poudlard l'année prochaine dit soudain sa mère.

-Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir passer une année tranquille et calme. Puis Ginny sera dans la même classe que moi,ça a aussi des avantages ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et vous, vous allez faire quoi a la rentrée?

-Ton père va reprendre du service aux bureaux des aurors. Quant a moi, Kingsley m'a proposée de reprendre mon poste au département de la justice magique et j'ai accepte.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre eux avant que Lily ne reprenne la parole. Harry avait remarque que depuis quelques minutes une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais qu'elle n'osait pas se lancer.

-Je voulais savoir commenca-t-elle. Puisque nous sommes revenus et que ... Enfin voila je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir habiter avec nous après les vacances?

-Maman, si j'ai redécoré ma chambre a la maison ce n'est pas pour rien. Biensur que j'accepte. Du moment que je peux voir mes amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai d'enfin pouvoir vivre avec mes parents.

Sa mère fut vraiment émue par ses paroles et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir mon chéri. Puis biensur que tu pourras voir tes amis, je ne suis pas Pétunia ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus. Puis nous ferons une chambre pour le petit Teddy.

-La maman tu gères.

-Que crois tu Harry James Potter répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne suis pas ta mère pour rien. Il fallait bien une femme de génie pour mettre au monde Le Survivant...

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, et n'entendirent pas James et Sirius revenir

-Et bien je vois que ça rigole dur ici dit James en se dirigeant vers sa femme et son fils. On peut connaître la cause de cet excès de bonne humeur.

-Rien de bien sérieux, maman se lance des fleurs. Mais au fond je pense qu'elle a raison ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil a sa mère.

-Au fait, Lily, Harry dit Sirius. La famille Potter se cache au numéro 7, rue de la Victoire a Godric's Hollow.

-Merci Sirius dirent en choeur la mère et le fils


	6. La presse a scandales

Ils retournèrent tous a l'intérieur pour rejoindre les autres qui écoutaient la radio dans le salon. Harry fit lever Ginny de son fauteuil pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux et il passa un bras autour de sa taille. C'était une émission sur l'actualité sorcière en général que les Weasley écoutaient avant la guerre; la présentatrice habituelle qui s'était cachée durant la guerre avait repris sa place pour le plus grand bonheur de Mme Weasley.

-Ah elle est enfin de retour dit Mme Weasley, j'ai cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

-Chut Molly dit Mr Weasley, elle parle de l'émission du Potterveille

En effet la présentatrice avait commence son émission en parlant de la radio clandestine créée par les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan.

-Je voudrais tout d'abord commencer mon émission en rendant hommage aux créateurs du Potterveille. Durant ces derniers mois, nous avons souvent entendu parler de Rivière, Ramure, Rapière, Royal et Romulus. Lee Jordan, Georges Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt et Remus Lupin sont des modèles de courage et font honneur a notre profession. Aucun d'eux n'a reçu la formation adéquate mais par leur courage et leur imagination ils ont su nous faire rire même dans les moments les plus sombres. Si aujourd'hui deux d'entre eux ne sont plus la, ils auront quand même tous les cinq marques l'histoire de la radio. Messieurs je n'ai qu'une chose a vous dire: Merci pour tout et j'espère vous retrouver sur les ondes prochainement.

-Au fait je ne vous ais pas raconte dit Georges étonné de sa propre négligence. Lee a été contacte hier pour devenir présentateur d'une émission sur Radio-Sorcier.

-Ca serait bien pour lui dit Hermione. Il a toujours été très fort pour animer les choses, déjà quand il commentait les matchs de Quidditch c'était...

-Quelque chose, oui en effet acheva le professeur Mac Gonagall. Bon ce n'est pas que je me lasse de vous mais je vais rentrer au château.

-J'ai fait raccorder la cheminée de Minerva a la votre dit Kingsley. Comme ça demain, vous n'aurez pas a passer devant les journalistes

-Merci Kingsley dit Mr Weasley en se levant a son tour pour raccompagner ses invites.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans le salon a écouter l'émission. Harry allait s'endormir quand il entendit son nom a travers la petite radio posée sur la table du salon

-A votre avis, est ce que quelqu'un sait ou se trouve vraiment Harry Potter demanda la présentatrice à l'un de ses invites.

-Ca ne fait aucun doute. Il me semble qu'étant une fan du Potterveille, vous avez du entendre que Georges Weasley semblait très bien renseigne sur la vie du jeune Potter. Il est d'ailleurs de notoriété publique qu'Harry Potter entretient des rapports très étroits avec la famille Weasley. Inutile de vous rappeler que le plus jeune fils de la famille l'a accompagne durant ses mois de cavale dans le pays.

-Vous voulez sûrement parler de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les compagnons de route du Survivant. Ne sont-ils pas introuvables comme Harry lui même?

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'ils se trouvent aux cotes de leur ami en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'affirme Georges Weasley. Une amitié aussi forte laisse des traces et je vois mal comment aujourd'hui Harry pourrait continuer son chemin seul. Il vit des moments forts et je pense qu'il veut en faire profiter tous ses amis proches.

-Et que pensez vous de la rumeur concernant la ville sentimentale d'Harry? Est-il vrai qu'il entretiendrait une relation avec la soeur de Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley?

-Sur ce point rien n'est certain. Il est vrai qu'on les a trouves très proche ces derniers temps mais nous ne pouvons rien affirmer pour le moment même si d'après mes indicateurs Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ont déjà vécu un idylle amoureux quelques temps avant la mort de Dumbledore. Il se pourrait qu'Harry et Ginny n'ait gardé qu'une forte relation amicale étant donnée l'attachement d'Harry à la famille Weasley.

-En parlant de Dumbledore. Pensez vous vraiment qu'Harry Potter a quelque chose à voir avec sa mort?

-Non certainement pas. Tout le monde savait que Dumbledore et son jeune élève entretenait une relation très particulière et que jamais Harry n'aurait pu tuer son mentor. C'est grotesque.

-Et sur la résurrection soudaine de Lily et James Potter?

-C'est incroyable mais tellement formidable pour ce garçon. Il ne faut pas oublier de mentionner le retour de Sirius Black également, le parrain de Harry. A mon avis ils sont également aux côtés d'Harry en ce moment. Nous attendons tous des réactions de a part de tout ce petit monde mais il semble que répondre à nos questions ne soit pas leur priorité.

-Merci Owen pour ces quelques informations. J'espère vous retrouvez très vite pour que nous puissions enfin lever les doutes qui planent encore autour de la vie de ce jeune héros et notamment sur sa vie sentimentale. Mais en attendant écoutons tous ensemble Quatre chaudrons et un troll, le dernier tubes des Bizarr's Sisters

Hermione qui semblait en avoir assez entendu de leva et alla couper la radio. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ron et finit par dire a Harry

-Si tu veux un jour être tranquille ; il va falloir que tu fasses une interview.

-J'en ais parlé avec Ginny et je pense le faire après les vacances.

-D'accord mais choisi un journaliste intelligent alors ajouta Ron. Evites Skeeter si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Nan mais tu me prends pour qui Ron. Je ne vais pas lâcher le scoop de l'année a n'importe qui. Nous allons tous réfléchir a quelqu'un de bien avant.

-Pourquoi pas Lee lança Georges. Si il est engagé je pense que ça l'aiderait beaucoup pour son avancement puis c'est Lee quoi

-Ca me va dit Ron

-Nous aussi répondîmes les autres

-Moi aussi dit Harry pour clôturer le débat. Je lui en parlerai.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation, Mme Weasley qui avait remarque que l'heure était déjà bien avancée décréta qu'il était temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. La journée de demain serait éprouvante et ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour l'affronter. Comme l'avant veille, Ginny et Harry installèrent leur matelas cote a cote redoutant la réaction de Ron. Mais il était tellement occupe avec Hermione qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Ginny s'était endormie, blottie dans les bras de son amoureux et qu'Harry somnolait a moitie que Ron se rendit compte de la proximité entre sa soeur et son meilleur ami. Il voulait venir les réveiller pour leurs demander de se décoller mais Hermione s'interposa

-Ronald, laisses les tranquilles. Apres tout toi tu dors bien a cote de moi alors pourquoi Harry et Ginny ne pourrait pas en faire autant.

-Tu as raison c'est juste que ça fait drôle de voir ma soeur comme ça! Puis parfois j'ai tendance a oublier que c'est Harry, alors que je suis content qu'ils se soient retrouves.

-Aller viens te coucher maintenant et laisses les tourtereaux en paix. Ils ont déjà la presse aux trousses, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Harry qui ne dormait pas encore avait entendu toute la conversation et il remercia Hermione silencieusement d'avoir trouve les mots justes pour raisonner Ron. Il s'endormit alors deux minutes plus tard, bercée par l'odeur de fleurs qu'il aimait tant.


	7. L'enterrement des héros

-Harry, Ginny debout dit Hermione en les poussant un peu pour les réveiller

-Mione qu'est ce qui se passe grogna Ginny en ouvrant les yeux

-Il se passe qu'il est neuf heures et que si vous ne voulez pas être réveillés par ta mère, il serait temps pour vous de vous levez.

Les deux amoureux restèrent encore cinq petites minutes sous la couette, le temps d'émerger totalement puis finirent par se lever, s'habiller et descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille. Tout le monde était levé a l'exception de Sirius et Charlie.

-Mais que font-ils s'exclama Mme Weasley en regardant sa pendule. Je n'ai jamais vu des dormeurs pareils.

-Laissez moi faire Molly dit James. J'ai une technique infaillible pour réveiller Sirius.

Il prit alors sa baguette, se leva de sa chaise et monta quatre a quatre les marches de l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit deux cris successifs: Sirius et Charlie venaient de se faire réveiller par un Aguamenti lance par James

-Cornedrue tu vas me le payer cher cria Sirius alors que James descendait l'escalier en sifflant

-Merci James dit Molly en souriant.

A dix heures trente, ils quittèrent tous le Terrier en direction du bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière les attendait de pieds fermes dans son bureau. Lorsque Mr Weasley, qui était le dernier a partir du Terrier arriva dans le bureau, le professeur Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre a la cérémonie

-Minerva un instant s'il vous plait demanda Mr Weasley. Je tenais à vous dire que la famille Weasley se cache au Terrier

-Et la famille Potter au 7 rue de la Victoire a Godric's Hollow ajouta Sirius

Cette formalite effectuée, ils descendirent tous ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard pour assister a la cérémonie en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille finale et qui avaient donnés leur vie. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Andromeda qui était venue avec le petit Teddy. Elle demanda a Harry si elle pouvait lui confier l'enfant le temps de la cérémonie, puis après qu'il lui ait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle lui mit le nourrisson dans les bras. Au moment ou Teddy se calla dans les bras de son parrain, ses cheveux changèrent de couleurs pour devenir rose comme ceux de sa mère.

-C'est sa couleur du moment dit Andromeda en souriant. Il est vraiment le portrait crache de sa mère. Tu vas voir dans cinq minutes il va s'endormir, ça ne va pas louper, sa mère faisait exactement la même chose.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard l'enfant s'était paisiblement endormi dans les bras de son parrain. Harry s'asseyant délicatement sur une chaise a cote de Ginny et attendit le début de la cérémonie. Il y avait énormément de monde, même plus que le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait aucun journaliste. Kingsley avait souhaite que ce soit une cérémonie intime et avait donne des ordres en conséquence: tout le périmètre de Pré au Lard avait été boucle et une simple zone de transplanage avait été aménagée pour l'occasion mais avec un accès limité. Ce fut le même mage qu'a l'enterrement de Dumbledore qui officia; il rappela les circonstances qui avaient donne lieu a cette grande bataille puis un par un il cita les noms de ceux qui étaient tombes. A l'évocation des noms de Lupin, Tonks, Fred ou encore Colin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson et trouva la force qui lui manquait en prenant la main de Ginny assise à ses côtés. Apres la cérémonie, les familles se rendirent dans le nouveau cimetière de Pré au Lard pour enterrer leurs proches. En sortant de l'enceinte du château, Andromeda récupéra Teddy; Harry voyait qu'elle avait besoin de son petit fils pour surmonter cette épreuve, elle n'avait plus que lui désormais. Le bambin ne s'était même pas réveillé, sa grand-mère avait raison, c'était une véritable marmotte. Sur le chemin du cimetière, Harry lui demanda si elle souhaitait les accompagner durant leurs vacances en France; mais elle refusa poliment en disant qu'elle partait chez sa belle-soeur trois jours plus tard.

-Ca va fils demanda son père

-C'est dur de se dire qu'on ne reverra plus jamais Tonks, Remus et Fred. Au fait Andromeda ne peut pas partir avec nous, elle va rendre visite à sa belle-soeur.

-C'est quand même bien qu'elle change un peu d'air répondit sa mère. Elle est comme Molly, elle a besoin de se reposer.

En arrivant dans le cimetière, les Potter rejoignirent le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Andromeda, Hermione, Sirius et d'autres devant ce qui allait être la tombe de Remus et Tonks. Kingsley qui était également présent s'avança et récita quelques mots en mémoire de ses deux amis.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour dire au revoir à des grands sorciers. Remus et Nymphadora n'étaient pas que deux sorciers exceptionnellement doués, ils étaient aussi des amis formidables, généreux et loyaux et les combattants d'un monde plus juste où leur petit Teddy pourrait grandir et s'épanouir. Qui donc connaissait ces deux sorciers savaient qu'ils étaient très différent l'un de l'autre mais c'est l'amour qui les unissait. Ils avaient réussi à dépasser la lycantropie de Remus et la maladresse légendaire de Tonks pour vivre une jolie histoire. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu deux amis chers qui étaient à mes côtés dans tous les combats et qui méritaient comme beaucoup de vivre pour voir le monde sans Voldemort, le monde pour lequel ils s'étaient battus… Remus, Tonks, vous nous manquerez à tous.

Puis lorsqu'il eut finit une dalle de marbre blanc recouvrit les cercueils des époux Lupin. Ils restèrent tous un moment recueillis devant la tombe de leurs amis puis la petite assemblée ne rendit devant la tombe de Fred un peu plus loin. La se fut Lee Jordan qui prononça quelques mots en la mémoire de son meilleur ami et complice.

-Jamais je ne pensais avoir un jour à faire ça, alors je n'ai rien préparé mais je vais parler avec mon cœur. On s'est connu lors de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, tu étais assis avec Georges et je me suis joint à vous. Avec Georges vous étiez les deux vrais farceurs de l'école. Une fois vous aviez même entendue Mc Gonagall vous comparer aux Maraudeurs et vous aviez alors fait le serment d'arriver à leur hauteur. Quand la guerre a éclaté, avec ton frère Georges vous vous êtes lancés dans la fabrication de farces et attrapes afin de rendre la vie plus gaie. Le jour où on t'a empêché de travailler, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de monter cette radio clandestine qui a fait ta fierté. On disait souvent de toi que tu étais un clown mais quel clown aurait eu le courage et la force de caractère de mener une vie aussi dangereuse. Si tu étais un clown, tu étais un sorcier avec les pieds sur terre malgré tes dons pour le Quidditch. Un véritable combattant du monde libre ; monde auquel tu croyais et pour lequel tu as donné ta vie Aujourd'hui tu laisses un grand vide dans le cœur de ta famille et dans celui de tes amis mais dans chaque crème canari, dans chaque praline longue langue ou dans chaque baguette farceuse tu nous apparais. Tu nous manqueras beaucoup mais tu seras toujours avec nous…J'espère que de là ou tu es, tu seras fier de nous.

Et comme il l'avait fait pour Tonks et Remus, Kingsley fit apparaître une dalle de marbre blanc autour du cercueil de Fred. S'en fut trop pour Mme Weasley qui étouffa un sanglot dans les bras de son mari. Ginny aussi craqua et laissa couler une larme sur son visage; Harry passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Tout le monde pleurait ses proches et personne ne se rendrait comptes de la proximité entre les deux Gryffondors peut être à l'exception de la tante Muriel qui les regardait avec une attention particulière. Ils repartirent ensuite vers le château ou un banquet allait être donne en l'honneur des survivants dans le parc. Harry qui avait remarqué la tante Muriel s'installa le plus loin possible de la vieille femme acariâtre : en voyant Lee au loin il décida d'aller lui parler.

-Salut Lee dit Harry.

-Salut Harry répondit-il avec un sourire. Mes collègues vont être jaloux, je suis le seul journaliste qui aura pu approcher le grand Harry Potter.

-Lee à ce propos je voulais te demander un service.

-Je t'écoute, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Voilà j'ai su a Georges que tu avais trouvé un poste d'animateur à Radio-Sorcier. Comme je suis poursuivi par la presse, je pensais donner une interview pour que les journalistes me lâchent un peu la baguette. Et j'ai pensé à toi

-Attends, tu veux que ce soit moi, Lee Jordan journaliste débutant à Radio-Sorcier qui fasse ton interview alors que des centaines d'autres journalistes…

-Justement Lee le coupa Harry. La centaine d'autres journalistes n'a pas risqué sa vie pour faire éclater la vérité au grand jour pendant la guerre. Alors c'est bien à toi que je demande si ça t'intéresse. Tu n'ais pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite mais…

-Harry, mais oui ça m'intéresse. Tu ne te rends pas compte, avec une interview pareille, mon émission va devenir ultra populaire et je pourrais parler d'égal à égal avec Skeeter qui me cherche des veracrasses dans les dreads depuis que je suis entrée à Radio-Sorcier…

-Raison de plus répondit Harry en pensant à l'air indigné que prendrait Skeeter.

Harry proposa à Lee de faire l'interview à son retour de vacances, qui trouva cette idée très bonne. Ginny vint rejoindre Harry alors qu'il mettait au point les derniers détails avec Lee.

-Alors tu acceptes Lee.

-Biensûr que j'accepte. Harry me fournit la promotion du siècle là. Il faut que je saisisse ma chance.

Les deux amoureux laissèrent Lee vaquer à ses occupations et retournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les parents du jeune homme.

-Vous avez été parler a Lee demanda sa mère.

-Oui il est d'accord.

Ils furent rejoints par Andromeda qui était venue leur dire au revoir. C'était l'heure de la sieste pour le petit Teddy et il était grand temps qu'il retrouve son berceau.

-Ah au fait Harry, j'ai oublie de te dire. Nous avons retrouve ton balai, il est a la maison. Passes le prendre en fin d'après midi si tu veux comme ça tu pourras en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Teddy avant que tu partes. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il t'aimait beaucoup.

-Merci Mme Tonks, je viendrai vers quatre heures et demie alors.

Elle alla récupérer son petit fils qui avait élu domicile dans les bras de Fleur, qui s'était empressée de s'occuper du bambin pour échapper à Muriel et partit vers l'aire de transplanage.

-C'est super qu'elle ait retrouve ton balai dit Ginny. On va pouvoir mettre une raclée aux autres équipes cette année.

-Il va d'abord falloir qu'on se remette au niveau répondit Harry. Nous n'avons pas joue depuis tellement longtemps que ça va être dur.

-Très bien alors c'est pas complique continua Ginny. On va faire deux heures d'entraînement tous les jours jusqu'a ce que l'on retrouve notre niveau. Il faut juste que l'on trouve un tortionnaire pour nous faire travailler.

-James Potter lança Lily a l'adresse de son mari. Ton fils et ta future belle fille ont besoin d'un coach tyrannique pour se remettre au niveau en Quidditch

-Pas de soucis répondit James. On va commencer demain.

Les Potter passèrent le reste de l'après midi a se balader dans le parc du château en compagnie de Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Charlie et Hermione .Ils s'étaient tous installes sous le grand chêne, la ou Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient l'habitude de réviser et chacun raconta sa petite anecdote. Ils avaient tous bien rigole quand Harry leurs avait raconte la fois ou Hermione avait envoyé un vol d'oiseaux sur Ron tellement elle était furieuse après lui.

-Faux frère répondit Ron à l'adresse d'Harry en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Parce que tu crois que c'était mieux le jour ou tu as failli avaler le vif d'or pendant le match de Quidditch.

-C'est vrai que tu avais fait fort ce jour la ajouta Hermione solidaire de son petit ami.

-J'avoue j'avoue dit Harry. Mais je pense que le jour ou tu es partie du cours de divination en traitant la prof de mystificatrice c'était encore plus fort.

A quatre heures et quart, Harry estima qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre chez Andromeda. Ginny lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner et il accepta volontiers.

-A ce soir dirent en choeur les amoureux aux autres avant de partir vers le grand portail du château.

Pour son plus grand déplaisir, Harry aperçut la tante Marge qui attendait devant l'entrée du château alors que Ginny était un peu en arrière pour refaire son lacet. Elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer ; alors pour ne pas paraître malpoli il lui répondit avant de revenir sur ses pas pour prévenir Ginny.

-Mets ça au dessus de toi mon ange dit Harry en tendant la cape d'invisibilité à la rouquine. Muriel est devant le portail ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître sous la cape. Ils avancèrent alors vers le portail, où la tante Muriel montait toujours la garde

-Bonjour Madame dit Harry.

-Harry Potter, enfin je vous rencontre. Je me demandais si vous étiez vraiment un proche de la famille où si ils me racontaient tous des sornettes.

-Non non s'empressa de répondre Harry. Ron est bien mon meilleur ami depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et j'étais même au mariage de Bill mais déguisé. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez vous très important et je suis déjà en retard. Bonne journée.

Et il s'empressa de quitter l'enceinte du parc avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui poser d'autres questions, Ginny sur ses talons. Les sortilèges de protection qui avaient été placés autour du château étaient toujours actifs mais Harry préféra quand même transplaner sous la cape au cas ou. Ginny ouvrit alors la cape, qu'elle déployât sur eux et saisit le bras d'Harry pour se laisser entraîner dans les ténèbres une nouvelle fois. Harry avait eu raison de transplaner sous la cape; quelques journalistes avaient élu résidence devant la maison, espérant entrevoir l'Elu qui viendrait rendre visite a son filleul. Les deux amoureux contournèrent les journalistes et pénétrèrent dans la zone sécurisée. Ils restèrent cependant sous la cape jusqu'a ce qu'Andromeda vienne leurs ouvrir.

-Ah Harry, vas y rentres.

-Je suis venue avec Ginny, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas

-Biensûr que ça ne me dérange pas répondit Andromeda. Puis a ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous étiez très proche de ma fille ajouta-t-elle a l'adresse de Ginny. Installez vous je vais chercher Teddy, il vient juste de se réveiller.

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent alors dans le canapé ou Harry s'était retrouve après sa chute lors de son transfert de chez les Dursley. Andromeda revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Teddy dans ses bras. En voyant son parrain, le bébé reprit sa couleur de cheveux favorite et tendit les bras pour rejoindre Harry. Mme Tonks déposa alors l'enfant dans les bras de son parrain et repartir vers la cuisine pour leur ramener quelque chose a boire. Le bébé semblait ravi d'avoir des visiteurs, il n'arrêtait pas de changer sa couleur de cheveux, le rose revenant le plus souvent. Au bout d'un moment il se lassa des bras d'Harry et fut plus intéressé par ceux de Ginny.

-Mes chéris, vous avez un don avec les enfants dit Andromeda. Teddy n'est jamais aussi calme d'habitude. Ca fait presque deux heures qu'il est réveillé et il n'a toujours pas pleure ou... C'est impressionnant. Vous n'aurez pas de problème avec les vôtres plus tard.

Cette remarque ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire rougir les deux amoureux. Ils quittèrent Andromeda vers 7 heures après avoir passe en revue le programme des prochaines semaines. Andromeda rendit son balai à Harry qui était très heureux de retrouver le cadeau de Sirius et qui proposa a Ginny de rentrer en balai.

-Mais on va nous voir lui répondit-elle

-Attends.

Il sortit alors sa baguette, la pointa sur elle et prononça la formule du sortilège de désillusion avant de faire la même chose sur lui.

-Je sors vraiment avec un génie dit Ginny d'une voix enjouée

-Aller princesse en route dit Harry en montant sur son balai

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier et monta derrière lui en s'agrippant a sa taille. Ils mirent une bonne demie heure avant d'apercevoir le Terrier. Harry était heureux de pouvoir retrouver des sensations qu'ils n'avaient plus eu la joie de ressentir depuis longtemps: le vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, l'air qui soufflait sur ses joues... Il se posa dans un peu a l'écart, la ou il n'y avait pas de journalistes avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la zone protégée du Terrier. Il eut la bonne idée de remettre la cape d'invisibilité au dessus d'eux avant de mettre fin au sortilège de désillusion car trois journalistes venaient d'arriver la où ils se trouvaient.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour être aussi bien planques dit l'un d'eux. A Godric's Hollow c'est pareil, on ne voit même plus la maison et quand on approche trop prêt on est stoppe par un mur invisible.

-Il va bien finir par se montrer dit le deuxième.

-Oue mais il va pas falloir compter sur le ministère pour avoir des infos cette fois si. Shackelbolt est un véritable mur et a ce qui parait c'est lui seul qui gère le dossier de Potter.

-C'est quand même dramatique que nous nous soyons faits doubler par les bleus de Potterveille. Ils ne sont même pas journalistes et ils ont des infos que nous n'avons même pas se désola le premier journaliste.

-L'un des fils Weasley était l'un des animateurs et tout le monde sait que Potter est très proche des Weasley. Le plus jeune fils est son meilleur ami et il l'a même accompagne en cavale et on se demande même si il ne vit pas une histoire d'amour avec la fille Weasley.

-Pauvre tache chuchota Ginny a l'oreille d'Harry ce qui le fit sourire.

Ils attendirent que les journalistes s'éloignent puis ils rentrèrent dans l'aire de protection du Terrier. La ils purent enlever la cape d'invisibilité et parler librement en allant ranger le balai d'Harry

-Vivement qu'ils déguerpissent tous dit Ginny. Ca commence a être pénible de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez soi comme on l'entend.

-C'est quand même rassurant que ce soit Kingsley qui s'occupe de tout ça. Au moins, je sais qu'ils ne nous suivrons pas jusqu'en Tunisie.

-Ca va tous nous faire du bien ces vacances. Minimum un mois de vacances au bord de la mer,le tout offert gracieusement par le ministère c'est appréciable.

-Et je pense a ça. Notre entraînement, on va faire comment.

-On en parlera avec ton père ce soir dit Ginny.

Comme le soir commençait a tomber et qu'ils devaient encore faire leurs valises, ils ne tardèrent pas a rentrer. Tout le monde était installe dans la cuisine et attendait les deux tourtereaux pour passer a table.

-Enfin dit Mme Weasley en les voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Je commençais a m'inquiéter.

-Ca va maman, nous sommes la lui répondit Ginny en allant s'installer autour de la table. On a perdu un peu de temps a cause des journalistes qui campent devant la maison.

Mme Weasley ne préféra pas répondre et se contenta de mettre le plat qu'elle avait préparé sur la table. Harry et Ginny profitèrent de leur proximité avec Ron et James pour parler de leur entraînement de Quidditch des vacances.

-Comment allons nous faire pour nous entraîner pendant les vacances demanda Harry a son père.

-Et bien on va faire de l'entraînement de fond pendant un mois avec courses a pied, piscine et musculation répondit son père avec un petit sourire en coin. Vous allez voir, ça va être sympa...

-On en doute pas se renfrogna Ron.

-Mais non je rigole dit James, il y a un terrain de Quidditch a cote de la maison. Pas aussi grand que le terrain de Poudlard mais pour entraîner trois joueurs ça devrait aller. Alors vous n'oubliez pas vos tenues de Quidditch dans vos valises ajouta-t-il. On va faire une séance demain en arrivant.

Apres le dîner, Harry et Ginny montèrent dans leur chambre pour faire leurs valises avant que Mme Weasley ne s'aperçoive qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien préparé. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entasser leurs vêtements et profitèrent du peu d'intimité qui leur était offerte dans la maison surpeuplée.

-C'est la dernière nuit que je vais pouvoir passer dans tes bras dit tristement Ginny en détachant ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. A ce que j'ai compris la maison en Tunisie est très spacieuse et nous n'allons sûrement plus être a dans la même chambre.

-C'est pas grave on s'arrangera. Je pense que si je dois partager ma chambre avec Ron, il préféra sûrement avoir Hermione pour colocataire que moi.

-Et je pense que ça va être pareil pour Hermione mais il faut qu'on les laisse faire le premier pas comme ça ils ne pourront rien nous dire conclua Ginny avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

-En attendant tu sais quoi la coupa Harry

-Non mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder a le savoir répondit Ginny toujours avec ce même petit sourire en coin

-J'ai très envie de profiter de ce moment de calme pour t'embrasser

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle embrassa Harry. Ils restèrent comme ça, enlaces un long moment, se prenant pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait et furent donc surpris lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte du grenier. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent aussitôt et retournèrent chacun devant leur valise respective avant qu'Harry ne dise a la personne se trouvant derrière la porter d'entrer.

-Ca va les amoureux lança Sirius. Molly se demandait si vous faisiez vraiment vos valises ou pas alors elle allait monter mais je me suis dévoué pour y aller a sa place.

-Merci Sirius dirent les deux amoureux en même temps.

-Pas de quoi. J'ai pense qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi disons pour éviter de vous prendre par surprise. Je vais aller la rassurer, lui dire que vous avez termine de faire vos bagages et que vous étiez vraiment en train de faire vos valises quand je suis arrivée.

Sirius souria alors aux deux amoureux et repartit vers la cuisine pour aller informer Mme Weasley. Une fois Sirius parti, Harry et Ginny recommencèrent a s'embrasser, se laissant une fois de plus gagner par ce sentiment de surpuissance qui faisait qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Ils finirent quand même par rejoindre les autres dans le salon pour ne pas que leur disparition paraisse trop louche mais ils s'étaient a peine installes dans l'un des fauteuils du salon que Mme Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher en prétextant que demain serait une longue journée et qu'ils devaient tous reprendre des forces


	8. La villa des délices

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ginny furent réveillés aux aurores par un Charlie très matinal

-Hey bien je vois qu'on ne s'embête pas ici dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce ou les deux couples étaient tendrement enlacés. Si maman apprend ça vous êtes morts ajouta-t-il

-Oui mais tu ne vas rien lui dire si tu ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne ce que je sais répondit Ginny en se redressant pour s'étirer.

Charlie sembla réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, et finit par dire

-C'est bon tu as a gagné mais pas un mot à maman sur ce que tu sais hein...

-Au fait qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout demanda Ron, tu es tombe de ton lit ou quoi?

-Avec Sirius nous avons une vengeance a prendre répondit Charlie avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu sais sur un certain James Potter. Puis maman m'a demandée de venir vous réveiller pour pas que vous soyez en retard.

-Fais attention a toi le prévint Ginny. Si le père ressemble au fils, il dort avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. Puis évites de débarquer au mauvais moment, ne fais pas comme Ron ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Attends tu me prends pour qui répondit son frère. Je sais me faire discret. Mais James Potter n'échappera pas a ma terrible vengeance. Au pire je me venge sur le fils mais je pense que pour ma propre survie il vaut mieux que j'évite. A ce qui parait sa copine est une véritable furie

Sur ce Charlie tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Sirius qui devait l'attendre au premier. Apres avoir embrasse Ginny, Harry se leva et commença a se préparer; il ne voulait pas louper le réveil en fanfare de ses parents. Une fois habille, il descendit vers la cuisine pensant rencontrer Charlie et Sirius dans le couloir du premier étage. Il fut donc surpris de les trouver assis tous les deux dans la cuisine, devant leur petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la dit Harry étonné.

-Euh, bah c'était pas vraiment le moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire répondit Sirius en souriant. Si ils t'annoncent que tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ne t'étonnes pas surtout.

-C'est bon Sirius je pense que j'ai saisi l'idée.

Harry s'installa alors a cote de son parrain et prit son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Ginny le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle aussi était étonnée de trouver Sirius et Charlie dans la cuisine mais elle ne leurs demanda rien et se contenta d'embrasser Harry avant de s'asseoir a ses cotes. Mme Weasley arriva ensuite dans la cuisine, traînant derrière elle une énorme malle dans laquelle elle avait sûrement du mettre ses affaires de vacances.

-Le portoloin part a quelle heure man' demanda Charlie

-Il part a onze répondit Molly en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la bouilloire posée sur le buffet. Et si vous pouviez descendre vos malles et dire aux autres de faire de même.

-Ok Molly, c'est comme si c'était fait lança Sirius en se levant.

Il fut rapidement suivit par Harry et Charlie qui voulaient également profiter du calme qui régnait dans la maison pour descendre les énormes malles sans faire tomber quelqu'un dans les escaliers. Pas excès de galanterie, Harry descendit également la malle de Ginny

-J'aurais pu la descendre toute seule tu sais lui dit Ginny

-Je sais ma chérie lui répondit Harry. Mais comme ça, la malle a pu échapper a l'habituel contrôle de conformité de la terrible Molly. J'ai vu hier que tu y avais mis des choses que ta mère ne considère pas vraiment comme une tenue de plage appropriée. Mais comme Sirius a déjà envoyé nos malles a destination...

-Parce que en plus tu me surveilles dit Ginny d'un ton faussement outre avant de l'embrasser... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai subitement trouve un bikini noir dans ma malle lui répondit Harry en prenant soin de l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne réplique.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ron et Hermione consentirent enfin a descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner et furent rapidement rejoints par James et Lily qui semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. En les voyant arriver Sirius et Charlie ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un incroyable fou rire qui suscita de vive interrogations de la part de ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe demanda Lily

Sirius qui s'était un peu calme, se remit a rire de plus belle ne sachant plus s'arrêter

-Aller Patmol craches le morceau insista James

-Non je peux pas arriva a articuler Sirius dans son fou rire.

Harry qui avait très bien compris pourquoi son parrain ne voulait pas révéler la cause de son fou rire se mit également a rire. Ginny qui n'aimait pas être tenue a l'écart lui demanda discrètement ce qui se passait. Harry lui murmura dans l'oreille la raison de ce fou rire matinal; elle regarda alors James et Lily et se mit a rire également.

-Harry dit sa mère. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe. Ou non tu vas me dire ce qui se passe...

-Euh...bafouilla Harry qui ne savait pas trop comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. On dira que vous avez échapper a un réveil arrose ce matin..

Lily et James qui comprirent immédiatement ou leur fils voulait en venir rougirent un peu mais ne perdirent pas la face. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine et commencèrent a prendre leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Mais sa mère lançait de temps en temps des regards noirs a Sirius et Charlie qui indiquaient qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

A dix heure et demie, ils étaient tous prêts a partir et attendaient patiemment dans la cuisine a l'exception de James et Lily qui parlaient avec Georges dans un coin pour ne pas être entendus

-Je sens que tes parents sont en train de préparer une douce vengeance murmura Ginny dans l'oreille d'Harry en lui montrant ses parents.

-Je sens que ça va donner ces vacances lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Cinq minutes avant le départ, ils sortirent tous dans la cour du Terrier, dirent au revoir a ceux qui ne partaient pas tout de suite et se mirent en position autour de la vieille bouilloire.

-Je déteste les portoloins dit Harry a son père au moment ou la bouilloire devenait bleue.

Comme a son habitude, il atterrit sur les fesses mais il fut heureux de constater que ce devait sûrement être de famille car son père se retrouva lui aussi dans une position quelque peu inconfortable. Harry se releva et tendit une main a son père pour l'aider a se remettre debout

-J'allais te dire que c'était réciproque lui dit son père. Je hais les portoloins, rien a faire; j'arrive toujours sur les fesses.

La villa dans laquelle ils allaient passes leurs vacances se trouvait en haut d'une colline. C'était une immense bâtisse blanche avec des volets bleus qui resplendissait au soleil. En contre bas de la maison il y avait la mer et une immense plage de sable fin. Deux elfes de maison, portant un torchon aux emblèmes du ministère anglais de la magie les attendait devant la maison

-Bienvenue dans la villa des délices dit le plus petit des deux. Je m'appelle Tulo et voici Paquito. Nous serons a votre entière disposition pendant votre séjour ici ajouta l'elfe en se courbant devant eux.

-Merci beaucoup Tulo répondit Mme Weasley avec un sourire. Nous allons nous installer tranquillement puis nous allons déjeuner.

-Très bien Paquito va préparer le déjeuner pendant que Tulo va vous montrer vos chambres.

Ils suivirent alors le petit elfe a l'intérieur de la maison. C'était une maison très différente du Terrier; rien dans cette maison ne traînait, tout était parfaitement range a sa place et par un gramme de poussière ne traînait sur les meubles. L'intérieur de la villa était fait de marbre blanc, lui donnant une atmosphère féerique. Mme Weasley après avoir visite entièrement l'immense bâtisse se chargea de la répartition des chambres. Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry du partager sa chambre avec Ron tandis que Ginny devait partager la sienne avec Hermione. Apres avoir fait le tour de leur chambre, Ron et Harry décidèrent de monter leurs malles et il rencontrèrent Ginny dans l'escalier qui semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés pour hisser sa malle dans les étages. Harry dit a Ron qu'il le rejoindrait en bas et s'approcha de sa petite amie

-Mon ange, je sais que tu sais te débrouiller toute seule mais tu veux que je t'aide?

-Ok je veux bien que tu m'aides mais...

-Ginny, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas une assistée ou une pauvre chose fragile ne t'inquiètes pas. Si je suis tellement amoureux de toi c'est aussi pour ça.

La rouquine sembla très satisfaite de cette réponse et elle embrassa son petit ami passionnément dans l'escalier. Harry surprit par cette initiative, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui et répondit a son baiser

-Hum mm hum fit une voix dans l'escalier qui appartenait a Sirius.

Les deux amoureux ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte pour autant.

-Hum mm hum recommença Sirius. Sincèrement vous êtes mignons mais par Merlin ayez pitié des âmes solitaires.

Ginny et Harry relâchèrent leur étreinte et se tournèrent vers Sirius en souriant

-Désolé Sirius répondit Ginny, c'est juste que nous avons du temps a rattraper. Beaucoup de temps ajouta-t-elle pour marquer le coup.

Elle se détacha alors d'Harry et prit une poignée de la malle, invitant Harry a en faire de meme, puis ils montèrent au troisième étage de la maison. Harry redescendit ensuite chercher sa propre malle qu'il fit léviter jusque sa chambre et rangea son contenu dans l'armoire prévu a cet effet en discutant avec Ron sur le programme de leurs vacances. Harry aurait bien aime aborder le sujet du changement de colocataires mais il préféra laisser l'initiative a Ron pour ne pas le froisser. Les filles les rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard alors que Ron et Harry n'avaient toujours pas termine de déballer leurs affaires. Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil a cote de la fenêtre et regardait la mer d'un air rêveur tandis que Ginny s'installa sur le lit d'Harry et continua la lecture du livre qu'elle avait commence a Godric's Hollow. Mme Weasley les appela quelques minutes plus tard pour qu'ils viennent déjeuner, Harry et Ginny se levèrent aussitôt mais quand Ron voulut les suivre, Hermione le retint par la bras. Visiblement elle voulait lui parler en tête a tête; Ginny et Harry les laissèrent donc en amoureux et partirent sans poser de questions vers la salle a manger. Dans l'escalier, Harry vit que Ginny souriait malicieusement et avait l'air plutôt satisfaite.

-Toi tu sais quelque chose lui dit Harry en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Quand nous rangions nos affaires tout a l'heure avec Hermione, j'ai sous entendu que ça allait être vide sans toi cette nuit lui répondit Ginny en conservant son petit sourire. Alors je pense qu'elle a fait le rapprochement et qu'elle va en parler a Ron ajouta-t-elle

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front. Tout le monde était déjà installe autour de la table de la salle a manger a l'exception de Ron et Hermione.

-Viens t'asseoir ici mon chéri dit Lily a l'adresse de son fils. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Harry s'installa donc a cote de sa mère, qui lui confia au creux de l'oreille ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire

-Alors tu attires l'attention de Charlie et Sirius et pendant ce temps la ton père et moi mettons les pastilles que nous a données Georges dans leur plat. Ca leurs apprendra!

Il la regarda avec les yeux ronds mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il fit semblant de rien pendant cinq minutes puis il se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table en faisant semblant de chanceler et s'écroula aux pieds de Sirius. Son plan avait fonctionne, son parrain avait aussitôt bondi de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller a cote de lui. Et Charlie comme tous les autres avait le regard fixe sur lui. Il attendit quelques secondes, faisant semblant de reprendre un peu de force, accepta la verre d'eau que lui tendait Mme Weasley et se remit debout. Il retourna s'asseoir a sa place avec l'aide de son père qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois assis et continua a manger.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça lança Harry. Je vais bien j'ai juste eu un étourdissement, ça doit être le voyage en portoloin qui m'a tourne un peu

-C'est de famille, c'est pas grave ajouta son père qui marchait dans son jeu. Tu verras ça passera avec le temps, ça m'ais déjà arrive aussi mais ça a finit par passer.

Rassure, tout le monde recommença à manger. La petit diversion d'Harry avait permis aux pastilles de fondre dans l'assiette, de Sirius et Charlie et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent habillés en tutu rose et parlaient d'une voix beaucoup trop aigue pour être la leur. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire, meme les deux elfes ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer.

-James, Lily et Harry Potter je vais vous faire regretter cette humiliation lança Sirius d'une voix affreusement aigue. Quelle idée j'ai eu d'avoir un meilleur ami pareil tiens!

-Nous aussi on t'aime Patmol le nargua Lily

-Et on va rester comme ça pendant combien de temps demanda Charlie

-30 minutes répondit James. Nous n'avons mis que la moitie de la dose pour na pas vous gâcher votre premier jour de vacances.

Hermione qui avait pense a tout comme d'habitude se leva de table et alla chercher son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Les deux victimes prirent alors la pose et finirent par rire de bon coeur de leur état. Hermione prit également Mme Weasley en photo avec Ginny, Ron et Charlie puis avec Harry.

-Ouah maman ironisa Ron. Cette photo vaut de l'or, tu imagines, la photo du survivant!

-Prends plutôt la pose avec Harry le coupa Hermione en brandissant son appareil.

Ron s'exécuta immédiatement et prit la pose aux cotes de son meilleur ami. Hermione fit également une photo de Harry avec ses parents et une de lui avec Ginny. Au bout d'un moment, Harry prit l'appareil des mains de sa meilleure amie et lui fit prendre conscience que c'était maintenant a son tour de poser. Cela ne faisait meme pas deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et déjà Harry savait que ces vacances allaient être inoubliables.


	9. Premier entrainement et Grosse surprise

Apres le déjeuner, ils allèrent troquer les robes de sorciers contre les maillots de bain et descendirent sur la plage. Harry n'eut meme pas le temps de poser sa serviette sur le sable que Sirius et Charlie s'étaient élancés sur lui, l'avaient attrape et jeté a la mer. Il fut très vite rejoint par son père puis par sa mère et enfin par Ginny tous mis a l'eau par Charlie et Sirius qui étaient visiblement déchaînés. Ils restèrent dans l'eau pendant près d'une demie heure, a jouer ensemble, a nager, a se faire couler. Seuls Mme Weasley, Ron et Hermione étaient restes sur la plage mais ce n'étaient pas du tout au goût de Sirius et Charlie. Et cinq minutes plus tard, les trois derniers vacanciers avaient rejoint les autres. Si Mme Weasley ne semblait pas du tout d'accord au départ lorsque ses deux fils l'avaient mise a l'eau de force, elle riait désormais de bon coeur avec tous les autres. En fin d'après midi, quand la température commença a baisser un peu, James lança qu'il était temps pour Harry, Ginny et Ron de quitter la plage pour le terrain de quidditch. Ces vacances étant censées être familiales tout le monde se proposa pour les accompagner et assister a l'entraînement. Ils remontèrent alors tous vers la maison pour enfiler des tenues plus appropriées et se donnèrent rendez vous sur le terrain de quidditch de la villa.

-Il est ou au fait le terrain demanda Ron dans le hall de la villa

-Il est de l'autre cote de la maison Monsieur répondit Tulo de sa petite voix. Tulo va vous y accompagner Monsieur, des que Monsieur sera prêt.

-C'est gentil Tulo mais ne m'appelles pas Monsieur si tu veux bien. Appelles moi plutôt Ron.

-D'accord Monsieur Ron

Harry qui attendait Ron en bas de l'escalier de marbre ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le visage consterne de son meilleur ami.

-Ron dépêches toi, on va encore être les derniers lança Harry

Ron détourna alors son regard de l'elfe et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre pour retrouver Harry

-Ils sont vraiment tous pareils dit Ron. Dobby, Kreattur, Tulo. Ca devient flippant je te jure...

-Je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais a nous faire entendre tu sais.

Ils parlèrent des elfes de maison jusqu'a ce qu'ils entrent dans leur chambre. Harry sortit sa tenue de quidditch en silence et l'enfila en silence tandis que Ron faisait de meme. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre son balai pose dans un coin de la pièce avec celui de Ron, ce dernier le lui tendit. Harry trouvait qu'il avait l'air bizarre, comme si il se retenait de dire quelque chose. C'était a peu près la tête qu'il prenait quand il n'arrivait pas a avouer ses sentiments a Hermione.

-Heu Harry au fait je voulais te demander... Tu vois euh…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione et Ginny venaient de frapper a leur porte et étaient entrées dans leur chambre

-C'est bon, vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller demanda Hermione

-Allons-y répondit Ron

Les deux garçons laissèrent passer les filles devant, Harry retint cependant Ron par le poignet comme l'avait fait Hermione le matin meme

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-On verra ça tout a l'heure, après l'entraînement répondit Ron en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Comme Tulo le leurs avait promis, il les attendait en bas de l'escalier de marbre pour leurs montrer le chemin du terrain de quidditch. Il les fit sortir par l'aile Sud de la villa ou pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione se trouvait une gigantesque bibliothèque.

-Ma chérie les vacances sont faites pour se détendre lui rappela Ron en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je sais mais les livres pour moi c'est...

-On sait Hermione ironisa Harry. Ca fait 7 ans que nous te connaissons et je pense que nous avons tous compris.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison, ils aperçurent le terrain de quidditch en contrebas de la colline sur laquelle était construite la maison. Harry était surpris par la taille du terrain; il était quasiment de la taille de celui de Poudlard et non plus petit comme il le pensait.

-Ouah le terrain est aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. Je ne vois pas trop a quoi ça peut servir mais...

-L'équipe d'Angleterre vient parfois faire ses stages ici Monsieur Harry. Alors il a fallu construire un terrain. Des barrières de protection ont été placées tout autour alors personne ne pourra vous voir.

Tulo les accompagna jusqu'a l'entrée du terrain puis retourna a la maison pour commencer a préparer le dîner. Ils entrèrent alors sur la pelouse et décollèrent aussitôt pour commencer l'échauffement en attendant leur entraîneur particulier. Ce dernier arriva a la fin de l'échauffement accompagne de Lily dont il tenait la main. En voyant arriver leur entraîneur les trois joueurs regagnèrent aussitôt la terre ferme et attendait ses instructions. Mais il ne semblait pas presse de se mettre au travail et s'était mis a embrasser Lily amoureusement a l'entrée du terrain

-On dirait deux collégiens dit Ron a l'adresse d'Harry

-Bon pa' on a un entraînement la. Alors pour le petit frère ou la petite soeur ça attendra tout a l'heure lança Harry d'une voix sonore a l'adresse de ses parents qui se décollèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Lily alla s'installer dans les tribunes avec Hermione et les autres qui arrivaient tranquillement tandis que James s'était rapproche de ses joueurs, Charlie sur ses talons.

-Relaxe Harry dit son père. De toute façon votre fan club n'était pas encore arrive.

Il leurs donna alors des instructions et fixa le programme de l'entraînement. Harry travailla essentiellement avec Charlie qui faisait office d'attrapeur adverse et qui était extrêmement doue. Mais lui meme n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes et le vif d'or ne lui avait pas échappé une seule fois.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement, tu es naturellement doue lui confia Charlie au bout de la dixième fois ou il lui avait chipé la petit balle ailée sous le nez. D'ailleurs je pense que ça va être bon, j'ai subi assez d'humiliation pour aujourd'hui.

Harry alla alors rejoindre Ginny et Ron qui se livraient a une séance de tirs au but sous l'oeil avise de son père qui corrigeait le moindre de leur défaut. Il joua ensuite face a Ginny et essayait de lui prendre le souaffle pour l'empêcher de marquer. Si Harry était un excellent attrapeur, il était beaucoup moins a son aise dans le poste de poursuiveur meme si il arriva a prendre le souaffle des bras de Ginny plusieurs fois alors qu'elle meme était une excellente joueuse. Son père mit fin a l'entraînement après presque deux heures de durs efforts et fit le débriefing de la séance immédiatement

-Vous vous êtes bien moques de moi hein, vous avez tous largement le niveau! Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que l'on vous propose a tous les trois une place dans une équipe professionnelle a votre sortie de l'école. Alors on va limiter les séances d'entraînement a trois fois par semaine. C'est bon vous pouvez y aller. Prochaine séance dans deux jours.

Ron et Ginny retournèrent tout de suite sur la terre ferme ou les autres les attendaient mais Harry resta en vol stationnaire au côté de son père.

-C'était une super séance pa'.

-Vous êtes surtout très doues répondit son père. Tu n'as pas change ta manière de voler; déjà a un an tu volais de cette façon sur ton balai jouet. C'est Sirius qui te l'avait offert...ajouta-t-il d'un air nostalgique

-Oui mais maintenant je suis un peu trop grand et j'ai du adapter la taille de mon balai. C'est aussi un cadeau de Sirius.

-Il a toujours su te faire des cadeaux qui te plaisaient. J'aurai tellement aime que tout se passe différemment. Mon fils est parti vivre avec les Moldus les plus atroces que je connaisse et mon meilleur ami a passe 12 ans à Azkaban. C'est injuste, tous ceux qui t'aimaient n'ont meme pas pu te voir grandir

-C'est Voldemort qui est responsable de tout ça. Aujourd'hui il est définitivement parti et puis meme si il m'a prive d'une super enfance avec des parents géniaux. La vie m'a permis de les retrouver et c'est tout ce qui compte. Dans mon malheur j'ai eu de la chance après tout: j'ai retrouve mes parents et mon parrain, j'ai un filleul extraordinaire et une petite amie fantastique.

-Bon les Potter vous descendez cria Lily qui les attendait sur la terre ferme.

-Aller pa' application de la règle numéro un dit Harry en souriant avant de descendre atterrir aux cotes de sa mère.

Son père lui répondit par un sourire et le suivit. Ils étaient a peine au sol que Lily prit la parole

-Alors comment vont les deux hommes de ma vie. Mon chéri ajouta-t-elle a l'adresse de son fils, tu joues divinement bien meme si je n'y connais pas grand chose.

-Que veux tu ma chérie c'est dans les gènes ironisa son père. Puis Ginny n'est pas mauvaise non plus, a eux deux ils vont nous faire des dieux du quidditch.

-Bon je vais y aller dit Harry un peu gène de la réflexion de son père sur sa vie amoureuse. J'ai besoin d'aller me prendre une bonne douche. On se voit tout a l'heure.

Il s'éloigna alors son balai sous le bras, avant de quitter le terrain il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Ses parents étaient enlaces et s'embrassaient passionnément. Il se dit alors qu'au fond Sirius pourrait avoir raison et qu'il se pourrait que ses parents lui annoncent qu'il allait être grand frère très prochainement. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre Ron qui sortait tout juste de la douche l'attendait assis sur son lit.

-Désolé je parlais avec mon père commença Harry. Tu voulais me dire quoi alors tout a l'heure.

-Bah avec Hermione on avait pense que... Bah tu vois au Terrier on a...Tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi

-Ron c'est aussi compréhensible que la fois ou tu as voulu me prévenir pour les dragons pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais je pense que si je lis entre les lignes tu es en train de me demander de déménager pour que tu puisses passer la nuit avec Hermione. C'est ça n'est ce pas?

-Oui admit Ron en rougissant. Tu es d'accord pour échanger ta place avec Hermione alors?

-Je ne sais pas mentit Harry qui était bien évidemment d'accord. Je vais d'abord en parler a Ginny mais je te donnes une réponse avant le dîner.

-Super! De toute façon elle a intérêt a dire oui sinon tu lui dits que je ne sais pas moi...Que je demande a ma mère de l'envoyer passer ses vacances chez Muriel.

-Ok je vais lui transmettre le message répondit Harry en sortant de la pièce pour aller prendre sa douche. Mais la je vais aller me laver avant!

En refermant la porte, Harry sourit et rigola intérieurement. Le plan qu'il avait monte avec Ginny avait marche a la perfection. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Ron et Hermione venaient de marcher dans leur jeu. Apres avoir pris sa douche, il fit un arrêt par la chambre des filles avant de rejoindre Ron. Il frappa d'un coup sec sur la porte et Ginny vint lui ouvrir. Elle le tira par le bras, claqua la porte et l'embrassa amoureusement; Harry ne se fit pas prier et il encercla la taille de la rouquine pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite demanda Ginny une fois ses lèvres décollées de celles de son petit ami.

-Ton frère m'a demande si je voulais bien échanger ma place avec celle de ta colocataire. Alors pour pas que ça paraisse suspect j'ai répondu que j'allais d'abord te demander ce que tu en pensais.

-Hermione m'a demandée exactement la même chose quand nous sommes revenus de l'entraînement. Je lui ai répondu que je devais d'abord t'en parler. Alors tu es d'accord pour passer la nuit avec moi ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou

-Le choix est difficile la nargua Harry. J'ai le choix entre un énorme ronfleur qui va me tuer si je dits non et ma petite amie. Quel grand dilemme. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir...

-Tu te moques de moi la le coupa Ginny

-Assurément répondit Harry. Tu sais très bien que je préfère passer ma nuit avec toi. Je vais le dire a Ron avant le dîner pour qu'on ait le temps d'établir un plan anti Molly.

-Oui mais pour le moment, Ron est occupe avec Hermione alors tu restes avec moi ajouta-t-elle avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres de nouveau.

Ils restèrent la a s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient a Poudlard au début de leur relation sauf que la menace de Voldemort ne pesait plus au dessus de leur tête aujourd'hui. Ils vivaient une vie plus légère et profitaient de chaque instant de bonheur. La guerre était terminée, ils étaient les survivants et ils se devaient de profiter. Lorsque Mme Weasley cria du bas de l'escalier que le dîner était servi, ils descendirent main dans la main et rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione dans le couloir.

-Au fait c'est bon nous sommes tous les deux d'accord lança Ginny a l'adresse des deux amoureux. Mais il va falloir monter une protection pour que maman ne se rende compte de rien.

Mais ils n'eurent pas a s'en faire longtemps, en effet Mme Weasley annonça qu'elle allait rentrer au Terrier le soir meme et qu'elle laissait ses enfants sous la garde de James et Lily. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait profiter pleinement de ses vacances sans Arthur a ses cotes et qu'elle reviendrait pour le week-end avec le reste de la famille. Elle dîna quand meme avec eux mais a la fin du repas, elle dit au revoir a tout le monde et elle prit un portoloin qui allait la ramener chez elle. Ils s'étaient tous regroupes devant la maison pour regarder Mme Weasley retourner chez elle, la ou comme elle le disait si bien, était sa place.

-Molly vous êtes certaine de vouloir rentrer s'inquiéta Lily

-Certaine, sans Arthur les vacances ne sont pas des vacances. Mais nous viendrons vous rejoindre ce week-end sans faute.

Le porte au loin commença a prendre sa teinte bleu, annonçant son prochain départ. Mme Weasley mit alors une main dessus et disparut quelques secondes plus tard.


	10. Au bord de la mer

-Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez faire demanda Sirius au bout de quelques secondes. On va en boite? J'ai lu dans une brochure de la maison qu'il y en avait une pas loin. Et en transplantant on peut meme aller en France.

-Patmol il est peut être encore un peu trop tôt dit Lily

-Ah oui c'est vrai reconnu Sirius. Pas grave on peut aller faire un tour sur la plage dans ce cas la.

-Ok va pour la plage acquiesça Charlie.

Ils retournèrent alors tous sur la plage, laissant Charlie et Sirius, les deux grands enfants du groupe passer devant. Harry, voyant que sa mère était toute seule, alla s'asseoir a cote d'elle.

-Ca va man'.

-Ca va et toi mon chéri? Tu n'es pas avec Ginny?

-Nan elle parle maquillage avec Hermione. Et comment dire, je ne me sens pas trop concerne par le sujet.

-Un conseil si un jour elle te demande ce qu'elle doit se mettre comme couleur, ne lui répond pas je ne sais pas répondit sa mère en souriant. Ca met toujours les femmes de mauvaise humeur.

-Merci du conseil man'. Mais je pense que Ginny n'est pas du genre a tergiverser pendant une heure sur quelle couleur de fard a paupière je vais bien pouvoir mettre.

-Je pense aussi. Ce n'est pas une fille superficielle comme toutes ces groupies qui feraient tout pour se rendre intéressantes.

-Une fois une fille m'a offert des pralines avec un filtre d'amour a l'intérieur. Mais c'est le pauvre Ron qui les a mange et qui a hurle dans tout le château après Romilda Vane.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire a la description que son fils avait faite de la scène.

-Parce que en plus il a croise sa véritable petite amie dans cet état la?

-Oui et il hurlait Romilda ou est Romilda. Et moi j'essayais de l'emmener chez Slughorn pour pas qu'il se ridiculise dans toute l'école mais lui non, il ne voulait que Romilda.

-Tu parles de Romilda Vane lança soudain Ginny avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait faire passer dans sa voix.

-Je racontais a ma mère la fois ou Ron a mange les pralines qu'elle m'avaient offertes. Quand il s'est retrouve dans le château a hurler après elle, l'amour de sa vie comme il disait.

-Si elle ose recommencer je crois que lui fais avaler son chaudron et sa balance avec s'énerva un peu Ginny. Elle se croit super intelligente et intéressante alors qu'au fond...

-Alors qu'au fond elle est incroyablement stupide termina Harry. Elle a quand meme pense que j'allais manger ses pralines!!!

-Cette fille m'a l'air très vive d'esprit ajouta Lily de manière sarcastique. Déjà de mon temps ce genre de groupies existait.

-Si ça tombe, c'est elle qui a été racontée à la presse que nous sortions ensemble avant la mort de Dumbledore dit Ginny.

-On devrait la présenter a Skeeter tiens lança Harry. A deux elle ferait un sacre duo.

-Ne parles pas de malheurs s'il te plait trancha Ginny. Je préfère ne pas imaginer cette éventualité personnellement.

-Bon aller je vais aller voir James dit Lily en se relevant.

-Il parle quidditch avec Ron et Hermione précisa Ginny. Mais comme ça ne doit pas trop intéressé Hermione...

Harry attendit que sa mère s'éloigne un peu et il proposa a Ginny une ballade en amoureux au bord de la plage ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ils prévinrent Sirius qui se trouvait par la et s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

-N'oubliez pas que l'on va en boite ce soir hein.

-Oui Sirius on sait répondit Harry en s'éloignant

Les deux amoureux se baladèrent sur le long de la plage, en regardant les vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur la plage pour regarder le soleil se coucher, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre

-Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi souffla Harry dans le cou de la rouquine

-Pourtant tu ne semblais pas ravi de me voir le jour de la bataille de Poudlard le charria Ginny. Quand je pense que tu étais prêt à accepter que Chang te montres le chemin de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

-Il fallait bien que je trouve le dernier Horcruxe mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aime le ton féroce que tu as pris. Puis tu te trompes, quand je t'ai vu passer le trou du portrait mon coeur a loupe un battement. J'avais juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout.

-Et aujourd'hui nous sommes tous les deux sur cette plage étroitement enlacés, au calme, sans personne pour nous déranger.

-Tu sous-estimes ton frère la mon ange la coupa Harry. Lui serait bien capable de nous déranger. Nous serions alors tous les deux, étroitement enlacés sur cette plage mais avec un frère et meilleur ami très envahissant.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et embrasses moi. N'oublies pas que tu as du temps à rattraper.

-Ginny Weasley tu peux dire de moi que je suis incorrigible dit Harry en souriant avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils restèrent un long moment tendrement enlaces sur la plage; ils s'allongèrent même dans le sable pour contempler les étoiles en se remémorant les meilleurs moments de leur vie.

-Je me rappellerai toujours la tête de mon frère le jour ou on s'est embrasse pour la première fois devant toute la salle commune. Il était complètement assommé le pauvre.

-Heureusement il ne l'a pas trop mal pris constata Harry. Par contre quand tu m'as embrasse le jour de mon anniversaire la il était furieux; c'était comme passer du paradis aux enfers en quelques secondes. D'un autre cote, ajouta-t-il, si il n'était pas arrive je ne sais pas si j'aurai trouve la force de te résister.

-Mais mon chéri le nargua Ginny, tu n'as jamais trouve la force de me résister. Regardes.

Elle se redressa, se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. D'instinct il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser.

-Tu vois reprit-elle. Tu ne peux pas me résister.

-Je n'ai plus envie de résister non plus rétorqua Harry en se redressant pour lui voler un baiser. De toute façon toi non plus tu ne peux pas me résister.

-Tu crois ça la défia Ginny

Pour toute réponse, Harry se jeta sur elle et se mit a la chatouiller. Ginny qui était extrêmement chatouilleuse se mit a se tordre dans tous les sens en rigolant a en perdre haleine.

-Arrêtes Harry, arrêtes parvint-elle a articuler. C'est bon tu as raison. J'avoue tout

Il s'arrêta alors de la chatouiller et lui dit

-Et tu avoues quoi?

-Que tu m'es indispensable. Que cette année passée sans toi a été atrocement longue. Que oui chaque jour sans exception j'ai pense a toi en me demandant quand tu allais me revenir parce que je souffrais de ton absence et que je savais que tu m'aimais toujours... C'est peut être prétentieux mais je le savais.

-Tu n'avais pas tort; te quitter a été la décision la plus dure que j'ai eue a prendre. Celle qui m'a demandée le plus de courage. Mais aujourd'hui je m'apprête a prendre une autre décision très importante. Une décision qui pourrait bien changer le cour de ma vie ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux en s'approchant de Ginny

-Tu me fais peur la Harry

Alors sans la prévenir, Harry la souleva du sol et l'emporta vers la mer.

-Harry non s'écria Ginny. Harryyy...

Trop tard, elle plongea la tête la première dans l'eau encore chaude malgré que le soleil se soit couche.

-Harry James Potter tu es un homme mort lança-t-elle en sortant de l'eau devant un Harry mort de rire.

-Aller ma chérie, c'était pour rire répondit Harry en souriant. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner.

-Viens m'embrasser dit Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, mettant ses pieds dans l'eau et l'embrassa délicatement. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle passa une main dans son cou. Puis d'un seul coup, elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

-Alors Mr Potter, elle est bonne?

-Attends toi. Si je t'attrape, tu es fichue.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans la mer et sur la plage entre les deux amoureux. Harry parvint a rattraper sa jolie rousse après presque dix minutes de course poursuite sous les éclats de rire. Il l'attrapa et la fit tomber dans le sable encore chaud avant de tomber a cote d'elle. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Ginny souffla Harry dans l'oreille de sa petite amie avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Pour toute réponse elle se contente de se blottir un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça, allonges dans le sables, complètement trempes et en silence pendant presque une demie heure. Mais des voix au loin rompirent le silence apaisant qui s'était installe entre eux.

-HARRY, GINNY... criait une voix qui devait appartenir a Hermione

-Aller princesse il est l'heure lança Harry en se relevant. Restes la un coup de nettoyage ne sera pas du luxe ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Ah c'est mieux. Merci mon ange dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue

Harry se jeta le sort a lui meme et une fois propre et sec, il prit la main de Ginny pour partir a la rencontre d'Hermione. Ils la retrouvèrent a une centaine de mètres de la; elle était accompagnée de Sirius, James et Lily.

-Ah bah vous voila enfin lança Sirius en souriant. Nous avons cru que vous vous étiez enfuis tous les deux, laissant derrière vous une famille paniquée et éplorée...

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Patmol se moqua Lily

-Sûrement répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Mais je ne voudrais pas que mon filleul préféré s'envole dans la nature... avant d'être venu en boite avec son parrain préféré ajouta-t-il dans un soucis de détails.

-Vous volez partir quand demanda Harry qui essayait de garder son sérieux.

-Dans une heure pétante répondit son parrain quelque peu surexcite. Et vous avez tous intérêt a être a l'heure sinon je pars sans vous

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça Patmol le nargua James.

-C'est vrai avoua Sirius. Rien n'est pareil sans toi Cornedrue...

-Sirius arrêtes de fantasmer la se moqua Lily. C'est un homme marie ne l'oublies pas

-Marie et père de famille oui je sais malheureusement continua Sirius en prenant un air faussement mélancolique. C'est pas grave, je vais peut être trouver une jolie fille ce soir. Tu imagines le succès que je pourrais avoir en Angleterre. Sirius Black, a passe douze ans de sa vie a Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, parrain du célèbre Harry Potter, et meilleur ami des ressuscites de Gordric's Hollow...

-Patmol essayes quand meme d'en choisir une intelligente le nargua James. Tu sais évites le genre de filles bêtes et stupides quoi...Apres tu dragues qui tu veux mais tu évites Lily ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Attends je suis quand meme un peu plus malin que ça se défendit Sirius. Je vais peut être me trouver une belle anglaise venue passer des vacances agréables en Tunisie...

-En attendant il faudrait peut être penser a rentrer si ne nous voulons pas partir en retard lança Hermione pour couper court a la conversation.

Ils repartirent alors tous vers la villa ou Charlie et Ron les attendaient.

-Comment se fait-il que Charlie et Ron ne soient pas venus avec vous demanda Ginny.

-Ils avaient comment dire, un petit creux répondit Hermione en réprimant un sourire.

Harry laissa passer les autres devant lui et alla discuter un peu avec son parrain. Ca allait être la première véritable discussion qu'ils allaient avoir depuis que Sirius était revenu parmi eux.

-Comment va mon filleul favori demanda aussitôt Sirius en le voyant arriver.

-Ca va et comment va mon parrain favori?

-Il va bien aussi et il ne croit toujours pas a sa chance. Revenir comme ça c'est la première fois que j'entends ça.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, si tu es passe à travers le voile. Tout ça est de ma faute

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi répliqua aussitôt Sirius. Etre enferme dans cette maison était devenu un véritable enfer. Si je n'étais pas revenu, je serai mort en héros et c'est comme ça que j'aurai voulu finir. Pas comme un rat enferme dans cette vieille maison...

-Oui mais quand meme, si...

-Arrêtes Harry si nous allons tous pouvoir connaître de longues années de bonheur c'est grâce a toi. Le jour ou tes parents m'ont demande d'être ton parrain ils m'ont fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

-Merci Sirius.

-Au fait reprit Sirius. Ca fait longtemps que ça dure avec Ginny? Je n'ai pas ose poser la question a personne.

-Je suis sortie avec elle a la fin de ma sixième année mais j'ai rompu le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore pour sa propre sécurité. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne l'apprenne et je ne voulais pas la mettre a danger. Mais pendant ma cavale il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'ai pas pense a elle. Alors une fois que j'ai eu termine ce que Dumbledore m'avait demande, je me suis excusée et je suis retourné avec elle.

-C'est très noble ce que tu as fait pour elle répondit Sirius d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu ressembles beaucoup a ton père, lui aussi aurait fait pareil. Mais sinon c'est pour quand le mariage ajouta-t-il en reprenant cet air insouciant qui lui allait si bien

-Sirius... se défendit Harry

-Bah quoi répondit son parrain. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ça ne sert a rien d'attendre.

-Et tu vois ça comme ça toi?

-J'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour ses choses la.

-Oui et bah tu devras attendre un peu parce que de un je viens juste de me remettre avec elle et de deux elle n'est pas encore majeure.

-J'espère au moins être le premier au courant quand ça se fera céda Sirius. Tu ne peux pas cacher ça a ton parrain favori et adore.

-Ok ce sera toi le premier au courant si d'ici la tu n'es pas parti vivre avec une belle tunisienne a l'autre bout du monde ironisa Harry.

-Tu n'es pas le fils de ton père pour rien toi se défendit Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu dits encore sur moi a mon fils Patmol lança James

-Rien mon Cornedrue répondit Sirius. On parle mariage, relations amoureuses et escapades amoureuses.


	11. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

Ils retournèrent ensuite à la villa pour enfiler des vêtements convenables et se rejoignirent dans le grand hall. Harry et Hermione avaient même profité de cette opportunité pour effectuer leur déménagement dans leur nouvelle chambre avant de partir.

-Voila une bonne chose de faite constata Hermione. Nous n'aurons plus ça a faire en rentrant au moins. C'est comme pour les révisions, il faut s'y mettre a l'avance.

-Mione tu es désespérante, nous sommes en vacances alors ne parles pas des révisions lança Ginny

-Bon vous êtes prêts hurla Sirius du bas de l'escalier.

-On arrive lui répondit Harry tout en hurlant, sa voix étouffée par celle de sa mère qui criait la même chose.

-Je vois de qui tu tiens tes performances vocales le nargua Ginny avant de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

-Hey c'est pas du jeu se défendit Harry en desserrant son étreinte. Tu m'empêches de répliquer en m'embrassant parce que tu sais que je ne vais pas résister.

-Et alors continua de le narguer Ginny en sortant de la pièce. Il faut savoir utiliser toutes ses resources après tout.

Sirius était tellement surexcité qu'il était déjà dehors sur l'aire de tranplanage et les y attendait tous de pied ferme.

-C'est pas trop tôt dit-il en les voyant arriver tranquillement. J'ai des années a rattraper je vous signale alors il n'y a pas de temps a perdre. Bon notre destination c'est le Palais des sorciers, en France ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître en transplanant.

-Il ne changera vraiment jamais lança Lily en regardant l'endroit ou Sirius venait de disparaître. Une chose est certaine, nous allons bien rigoler normalement.

La boite de nuit, entièrement réservée aux sorciers se trouvaient au bord d'une plage dans le quartier sorcier de Marseille. Ils entrèrent sans peine et apparemment personne ne les avait reconnus ce qui était une très bonne chose. Ils allaient pouvoir passer une soirée normale sans que personne ne vienne les embêter en leurs parlant de la grande guerre. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin et commandèrent leurs boissons. Sirius avait décidé d'attaquer fort et commanda un double whisky pur feu sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily. Charlie, profitant que sa mère soit absente de cette petite escapade nocturne en fit de même. Les autres se contentèrent de siroter les différents cocktails que proposait l'établissement. Lorsque les premières notes d'un rock se firent entendre James entraîna Lily sur la piste pour la mener dans une danse endiablée.

-Ce n'est pas d'eux que je tiens mes talents de danseurs chuchota Harry a l'oreille de Ginny.

-Aller je te mets au défi. Tu danses le prochain avec moi.

-Ginny tu n'as vraiment pas peur. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Mais c'est d'accord.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire oui; sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant elle. Mais après tout danser ne devait pas être si complique que ça. Sentant son tour approche de plus en plus vite, il regarda avec attention ses parents et les autres couples sur la piste pour en prendre de la graine. Quand la chanson suivante commença a retentir dans la salle, il se leva, prit résolument la main de Ginny et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, pas trop loin de ses parents. Ron était reste bouche bée devant l'audace de son meilleur ami; remis de ses émotions et pour ne pas contrarier Hermione, il l'invita elle aussi a danser laissant Sirius et Charlie repérer les sorcières célibataires. Harry était heureux d'avoir eu l'audace de se lancer; danser n'était pas aussi complique qu'il ne le pensait. Avec Ginny, ils pouvaient même prétendre être a la hauteur de James et Lily. Quand il dansait avec elle, c'était intuitif, des ondes parcouraient son corps et lui faisaient faire les mouvements sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il aurait pu danser avec elle, encore et encore tellement il se sentait bien. Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson se perdirent dans la salle, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de narguer son petit ami

-Et après tu dits que tu ne sais pas danser... J'avais raison de te mettre au défi.

-C'est parce que tu es ma cavalière, avec toi c'est beaucoup plus facile répondit Harry en l'entraînant dans une nouvelle danse.

Ils ne revinrent s'asseoir qu'au bout d'un long moment morts de soif et furent très vite rejoints par James et Lily qui eux aussi ressentaient le terrible besoin de s'hydrater.

-Alors vous vous amusez bien demanda Lily au jeune couple

-Super maman et vous?

-Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes fiston répondit James. Tu me prêtes ta fiancée pour le prochain rock?

-C'est a elle qui faut le demander répondit Harry.

-Ok dit Ginny en souriant

-Bon bah dans ce cas je te pique maman alors négocia Harry.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis, un nouveau rock allait commencer et Harry lui prit la main pour l'emmener sur la piste. Danser avec sa mère ne se révélait pas plus complique que de danser avec Ginny. En tournant sur eux-mêmes ils entrevirent Sirius qui dansait avec une belle jeune femme un peu plus loin. A la fin de la chanson, Lily put parler librement a son fils

-Oh mon chéri. Je suis une femme comblée. J'ai pu danser avec les deux plus beaux hommes de la soirée qui sont par dessus le lot les deux hommes de ma vie. Et en parlant de ça, il faut qu'on rejoigne ton père pour ouvrir les paris sur Sirius et sa blonde.

-Avec papa vous faites des paris sur les relations amoureuses de Sirius?

-Oui mais c'est toujours ton père qui gagne. Tu vas voir c'est assez drôle et instructif pour quiconque s'intéresse aux relations humaines.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de développer ses explications car James qui avait du également remarquer que son meilleur ami était en charmante compagnie rappliqua aussitôt

-Et Lily tu as vu Sirius?

-Oui alors tu paris quoi?

-Alors je dirai que ça ne vas pas dépasser la soirée répondit James en regardant le couple. Et toi mon ange?

-Moi je dits qu'il passe la nuit avec laquelle puis il la jette.

-Comment en êtes vous arrives a parier sur des trucs pareils s'exclama Harry.

-Ton parrain est un véritable tombeur répondit sa mère en souriant.

-Sa plus longue relation a dure deux semaines ajouta son père. Alors vous vous pariez quoi?

-Je paris comme toi répondit Harry.

-Nan moi je paris comme Lily dit Ginny en observant le couple avec beaucoup d'attention.

Une fois les paris engages, Harry reprit possession de sa cavalière et l'attira a nouveau sur la piste de danse près de Ron et Hermione qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser eux aussi.

-Je suis contente qu'ils se soient enfin trouves dit Ginny a l'adresse de son petit ami en parlant de Ron et Hermione.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour sans vouloir ouvrir les yeux répondit Harry en souriant. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Ils entrevirent Charlie qui lui aussi était en charmante compagnie, installe au coin du bar avec une grande sorcière aux cheveux mauve. Sirius, lui dansait toujours avec la même cavalière mais lançait souvent des coups d'oeil vers les autres sorcières qui se mouvaient autour de lui. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry dansa un peu avec Hermione, laissant Ron et Ginny danser ensemble, puis il redansa avec sa mère avant de retrouver sa rouquine. Ils décidèrent de rentrer a la villa un peu avant la fermeture; ils étaient tous un peu fatigues et rêvaient tous de regagner leur lit. Seuls Sirius et Charlie manquaient a l'appel; ils étaient toujours avec leurs nouvelles conquêtes et n'avaient pas remarqué que le reste de la bande s'apprêtait a partir. James prit alors les choses en main et se proposa d'aller prévenir les deux coureurs tandis que les quatre jeunes sorciers se lancèrent dans une dernière danse. Ils avaient a peine le dos tourne qu'un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années et plusieurs de ses amis vinrent draguer Lily qui soupira bruyamment croyant les faire déguerpir. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas et qu'au contraire, il s'asseyèrent de chaque cote d'elle, elle se leva l'air résolu. Mais l'un des hommes la retint par le bras pour la faire rasseoir. Les quatre jeunes sorciers qui avaient assiste a la scène décidèrent de venir en aide a Lily. Tandis que Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient discrètement partis chercher des renforts, Harry décida de s'interposer. La main sur sa baguette, il se leva, s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit la main pour qu'elle le suive. Mais ce ne fut pas au goût des cinq sorciers qui lui faisaient face.

-Vous allez laisser ma mère tranquille et continuer votre soirée plus loin ok.

-Qu'est que tu veux le morveux répondit l'un des sorciers sans prendre le temps de le regarder.

Ils avaient l'air de comprendre l'anglais ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère d'Harry en voyant qu'ils ne voulaient toujours pas laisser sa mère tranquille. Il aurait pu choisir la manière forte mais les renforts n'étant toujours pas la, alors il essaya pour une fois de faire jouer sa notoriété, sa légende.

-Si j'étais vous je lâcherai ma mère, je ne suis pas certain que vous fassiez le poids. Pas après Voldemort

Bingo, même avec un trop plein d'alcool dans le sang, les cinq sorciers qui lui faisaient face tressaillirent et daignèrent relever la tête vers lui. Ils restèrent alors bouche bée, surpris de voir le survivant se tenir devant eux. Sans chercher a comprendre, ils lâchèrent Lily qui se leva immédiatement. Entre temps les renforts venaient d'arriver et une pluie de sortilèges pleuva sur eux. Ils se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs, couverts de furoncles, harcelés par des chauves furies géantes ou encore complètement paralyses. Profitant de l'occasion, Lily se retourna sur le sorcier qui l'avait accoste au départ, maintenant sous l'emprise du sortilège du saucisson et le gifla de toutes ses forces, lui laissant une marque rouge sur la joue. Ensuite elle se détourna et alla se réfugier dans les bras de James qu'elle embrassa passionnément comme pour narguer ses agresseurs.

-Je vois que tes gifles ne me sont plus réservées dit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi tu regrettes ce privilège répondit Lily

-Nan pas du tout, je préfère quand tu m'embrasses; c'est beaucoup moins douloureux.

-On rentre et je pourrais peut être envisager d'autres perspectives encore plus agréables

-Ah oui répondit James en l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. J'attends ça avec beaucoup d'impatience.

-Bon les parents dit Harry. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas entendre vos perspectives d'avenir mais après notre petit numéro, je pense qu'on va avoir de la visite alors ça serait bien qu'on y aille. Puis un petit sort d'amnésie ne serait pas du luxe.

Les huit vacanciers prirent alors le chemin de la sortie après avoir appliqué un sortilège d'amnésie aux cinq sorciers. Ils étaient quasiment arrives a la porte quand ils furent stoppes par une furie blonde qui se jeta sur Sirius.

-Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir minauda la blonde. J'espère qu'on va se revoir ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils.

Sirius se retourna vers elle, la regarda puis soupira un grand coup avant de lui répondre.

-Nan écoutes, tu es bien gentille mais beaucoup trop superficielle. Alors on a passé une bonne soirée mais la c'est finit alors salut.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit, il sortit les autres derrière lui.

-J'ai gagne mon ange murmura Harry a l'oreille de Ginny.

-Oui mais nous n'avions rien mis en jeu. Dommage répondit la rouquine pour le taquiner.

-Une nuit avec toi, ça me convient répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre; alors que tous les autres avaient déjà transplané, James et Lily vinrent à leur rencontre.

-T'as vu mon fils, nous avons gagne. Ta mère va finir par croire que je triche.

-Un jour je gagnerai et tu sais ce que tu me devras en échange répondit sa mère.

-Ah vous savez déjà le gage de l'autre dit Harry.

-Alors Harry, tu as une idée de gage pour ta mère?

-Elle devra faire une fois le plus le gage que tu lui a lance.

-Ok et ce sera pareil pour Ginny répondit son père. Aller on rentre maintenant, certaines ont un gage a effectue.

Sur ce il attrapa le bras de Lily et transplana sous les yeux d'Harry et Ginny qui firent de même quelques secondes plus tard. Arrives a la villa, ils constatèrent que tous les autres étaient déjà rentrés a l'exception des parents du jeune homme qui les attendaient. Ils remontèrent tous les quatre vers la villa endormie, montèrent discrètement l'escalier de marbre avant de se séparer au premier étage de la maison. Lorsque Harry dit au revoir a son père, celui-ci lui glissa un bout de parchemin dans la poche avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil qui en disait long sur le contenu de la missive. Il attendit d'être revenu dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Ginny et que cette dernière s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour lire le message de son père. C'était un message bref, ne contenant qu'un formule et quelques mots d'explication rédigés a la hâte: Exclusio efficace contre les curieux. Il profita de l'absence des autres futurs vacanciers et réquisitionna la salle de bain de la chambre d'a cote après avoir laisse un mot pour Ginny. Dix minutes plus tard, il revient dans sa chambre et fut plutôt surpris de voir que Ginny n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Il se dit que comme beaucoup de filles, elle y passait un temps considérable et ne se formalisa pas. Il en profita pour sortir sa baguette et lancer le sort que lui avait préconisé son père. Lorsqu'il vit un halot bleu se dessiner autour des murs de la pièce, il sut que son sort avait réussi. Il lança même l'Assurdatio pour dire d'être vraiment tranquille. C'est ce moment la que Ginny choisit pour réapparaître. Si Harry savait qu'elle avait glisse dans sa malle des tenues de plage que Mme Weasley n'approuverait certainement pas, il ignorait par contre qu'elle avait aussi glisse une magnifique nuisette noire qui la sublimait. Elle regarda l'air ébahi de Harry et sembla plutôt satisfaite d'elle même.

-Ca va mon chéri. Je peux t'emprunter une chemise j'ai froid.

-Biensur, prends ce qu'il te faut dans l'armoire répondit Harry sans la lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

C'est en la regardant se mouvoir dans la pièce qu'il se rendit vraiment compte a quel point il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas une simple amourette, non c'était vraiment la femme de sa vie; il n'avait jamais eu trop doute mais a cet instant il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ta baguette quand je suis arrivée demanda-t-elle.

-Mon père m'a filé un parchemin avec une formule griffonnée dessus pour éloigner les curieux. Puis j'ai rajoute l'Assurdatio au cas ou certains auraient eu envie d'écouter aux portes.

-Brillant répondit-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière, sa délicieuse odeur de fleurs se répandant dans la pièce. Mais je pense que tu as oublié que tu es dans une maison pleine de Weasley adeptes des oreilles a rallonge.

Elle lui prit alors sa baguette des mains, eut un moment d'égarement et finit par prononcer la formule adéquate.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passe quand tu as touche ma baguette demanda Harry

-J'ai senti une chaleur se rependre dans mon corps, un peu moins forte que celle qui se repend quand je me sers de ma propre baguette mais tout de même. C'est assez étrange je dois dire, a moins que ce ne soit la fatigue et que j'ai rêvé.

-Je ne pense pas non se contenta de répondre Harry en allant glisser la baguette qu'elle lui avait rendue sous son oreiller ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir la rouquine.

-Harry poses ta baguette sur la table de nuit si tu veux mais pas en dessous de ton oreiller, un jour tu vas y mettre le feu ou perdre une oreille. Et je ne tiens pas a perdre une oreille bêtement.

Ne voulant pas déclencher un conflit, et admettant qu'elle était loin d'avoir tort il prit sa baguette et la posa sur sa table de nuit comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était a Poudlard. Il se glissa ensuite dans son lit et fut très vite rejoint par la belle rouquine qui vint se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de ce qu'ils allaient faire les jours suivants, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre au moment ou l'aube se levait sur la maison. Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin ou plutôt le lendemain midi, une petite main était posée sur son coeur en dessous de son t-shirt et des fins cheveux roux lui chatouillaient le visage. Il ne fut pas surpris comme les jours précédents mais a la place il referma les yeux, profitant de ce moment qui s'offrait a lui. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux, se tourna un peu en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ginny puis il la regarda dormir. Il aimait contempler son air serein, écouter son souffle régulier, regarder les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi a percer les volets e qui venaient mourir sur ses cheveux. Combien de temps il était resté a la regarder dormir, il n'en savait strictement rien, il savait juste qu'il adorait ce spectacle et qu'il n'était pas pressé qu'il se termine. Mais la jolie rouquine qui se trouvait a ses cotes en avait décidé autrement, alors qu'il la regardait dormir encore et encore elle lui dit sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir comme ça? C'est un truc de psychopathe ça non?

-Bonjour toi dit doucement Harry en lui caressant amoureusement la joue. J'adore te regarder dormir, ça doit faire une petite heure que je suis réveillé.

-Il est quel heure demanda-t-elle en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

-Il va bientôt être deux heures mais apparemment personne n'est encore levé. Si tu m'attends je te ramène le petit déjeuner au lit.

-Qu'ais je fait pour avoir droit a un si grand privilège? Des centaines de filles tueraient pour être a ma place: passer sa nuit dans les bras et se faire servir le petit déjeuner au lit par le Survivant lui même...

-Moques toi! La prochaine fois je ne te proposerai rien de tel répliqua Harry en prenant un air faussement boudeur et en se retournant pour lui tourner le dos afin de la faire culpabiliser.

-Oh mon chéri, ne le prends pas comme ça répondit Ginny d'une petite voix en l'enlaçant. Je te taqui...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry s'était brusquement retourne et il s'était mis a la chatouiller. Elle était tellement sensible qu'elle le supplia d'arrêter au nom de Merlin. Il mit fin a sa séance de torture, au bout de cinq bonne minutes de supplications. Mais il ne se méfia pas assez; la rouquine, décidée a ne pas perdre la face se jeta alors sur lui pour le chatouiller a son tour. Déséquilibré il tomba en bas du lit, entraînant Ginny dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent étalés sur le sol, empêtrés dans les draps et complètement essoufflés de leur petit combat matinal. Harry se débarrassa vite des draps et il alla aider Ginny qui avait un peu plus de difficultés que lui.

-Tu as trop de force pour le moment. Mais un jour c'est moi qui vais gagner et la tu vas souffrir...lui dit-elle

-Je t'aime ma chérie se contenta de répondre Harry.

Il l'attira alors contre lui et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Ils étaient colles l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce moment d'intimité qui s'offrait a eux. Pour finir ils descendirent tous les deux prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle a manger. Les deux elfes les attendaient pour leurs servir le petit déjeuner dans les règles de l'art. En déjeunant, ils prirent le temps de consulter les différents guides touristiques qui traînaient sur la table pour trouver des activités a faire durant leurs vacances. Les deux amoureux décidèrent ensuite d'aller s'habiller et de passer leur après midi en amoureux a Sidi Bou Saïd.


	12. Voyage a Sidi Bou Said

Ils arrivèrent a Sidi Bou Saïd vers trois heures et leur première impression fut de remarquer a quel point le village paraissait paisible. Harry prit la main de Ginny et ils allèrent se balader entre les maisons, toutes sans exception blanches et bleues. Ils étaient stupéfaits de voir a quel point les Moldus avaient pu créer des endroits aussi magiques. C'était un délice pour les yeux certes, mais également un délice pour le coeur. Pour eux qui avaient connu la souffrance et la mort, ce village complètement immaculé représentait un espace de paix et de prospérité. C'était comme si ils se retrouvaient au paradis après avoir connu l'enfer. Très vite ils reconnurent des sorciers, certains même accompagnés de leurs enfants; ils entraient tous dans un café surplombant la mer et on ne les voyait plus ressortir. Au bout d'un moment, poussés par leur curiosité naturelle les deux amoureux entrèrent a leur tout dans ce café répondant au nom du Chaudron des Nattes. L'endroit était aussi étrange que l'était le Chaudron Baveur. Des sorciers lisaient leur journal en faisant tourner la cuillère de leur boisson par magie, d'autres étaient revêtus de grandes robes qui leur couvraient même le visage. En voyant entrer les deux jeunes gens, le barman qui comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient des étrangers vint a leur rencontre.

-Bienvenue au Chaudron des Nattes. Que puis-je pour vous?

Par chance, la barman parlait a peu près bien anglais et ils n'auraient pas trop de mal pour se faire comprendre.

-Bonjour Mr répondit Harry. Mon amie et moi aimerions savoir ou nous pouvions trouver le quartier sorcier de la ville.

-Je me disais bien que vous deviez être anglais répondit le barman. Beaucoup d'anglais sont venus trouver refuge ici avec la guerre qui faisait ravage chez vous. A ce qui parait, c'est un gamin de 17 ans qui a terrassé le chef de cette tyrannie. Ca a fait les gros titres dans la presse ici. En plus, vous avez sûrement entendus parler du fait que les parents du gamin sont revenus a la vie. Puis votre pays doit être assez agité avec tous les changements au ministère en ce moment. Mais votre ministre a l'air d'être un homme très compétent et juste.

-Oui répondit Ginny, nous sommes au courant. Et Kingsley Shackelbolt est sûrement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à notre pays. C'est un visionnaire et un homme prônant l'égalité

-Vous connaissez peut être ce garçon, Harry? Vous devez a peu près avoir le même age que lui. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur l'Angleterre et je sais que presque tous les enfants vont a Poudlard. D'ailleurs avec ma femme Camilia nous voudrions les y inscrire. Voyez vous Camilia est anglaise par sa grand mère paternelle et elle souhaite que nos enfants reçoivent la culture anglaise. Puis depuis qu'elle a appris l'histoire de Harry Potter c'est devenu une obcession.

-Oui nous connaissons un peu Harry répondit Ginny. Mais c'est un garçon très discret qui n'aime pas trop faire parler de lui. Maintenant veuillez nous excuser mais nous devons absolument trouver un chaudron de cuisine nouvelle si nous voulons dîner ce soir.

-Biensur Miss répondit le barman. Sortez par la porte arrière et vous arriverez directement sur le Boulevard des Nattes ou vous devriez trouver votre bonheur. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, si vous pouviez me faire parvenir un autographe du survivant...

-Nous ferons notre possible Monsieur répondit sérieusement Harry en pensant qu'il le ferait le dernier jour de son voyage pour garder secret le plus longtemps possible leur lieu de vacances.

Ils sortirent alors discrètement mais assez rapidement du bar pour couper court aux questions du barman. Ils franchirent la porte arrière du café et se retrouvèrent comme prévu sur une longue avenue, semblable au chemin de Traverse mais ou tous les magasins étaient a l'image des villas coté Moldu bleus et blancs préservant le cote magique et reposant du village. Apres s'être assurée que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre, Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais nous lâcher et qu'il allait finir par comprendre qui nous sommes vraiment.

-Il était quand même sympathique tempera Harry. Je lui enverrai son autographe comme ça, ça fera un heureux dans le monde supplémentaire.

-Et si moi je te dits que pour être heureuse, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses amoureusement, passionnément, avec entrain ici et maintenant le taquina Ginny.

-Je dits oui sans hésiter répondit le jeune homme en enlaçant la rouquine pour l'entraîner dans un long baiser passionne.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi a se balader main dans la main dans le boulevard des nattes. Ils avaient pu admirer les différents objets magiques qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver a Londres, certains animaux très rare qui les regardaient derrière les vitrines des ménageries. En de but de soirée, étant donné qu'ils mourraient de faim, ils retournèrent au chaudron des Nattes pour dîner. Le barman, comprenant que les deux adolescents étaient également un couple d'amoureux, les installa a une petite table un peu retirée pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés pas les allers venus incessants. Apres avoir mangé, les deux amoureux retournèrent du cote Moldu et allèrent finir leur journée par une ballade au bord de la plage. Comme la veille, ils s'asseyerent sur la plage pour regarder le soleil se coucher et disparaître derrière la mer. Tout était si calme; cet endroit était un véritable havre de paix. Ici ils avaient pu se ressourcer, vivre leur première véritable journée en amoureux sans une fratrie et les parents pour les surveiller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry s'était senti libre; il avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, partir sur un coup de tête sans devoir rendre des comptes, en emmenant Ginny et venir se perdre ici, a Sidi Bou Saïd parmi les maisons bleues et blanches ou régnait une délicieuse odeur de Jasmin. Ils restèrent un long moment sur cette plage, d'abord assis puis tendrement enlaces pour contempler le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait a perte de vue. Ils ne rentrèrent a la Villa des délices que tard dans la soirée. Eux qui pensaient subir une séance d'interrogatoire a leur arrivée, ils furent assez surpris de ne trouver personne dans la grande Villa. En entrant, ils trouvèrent juste un petit bout de parchemin a leur attention.

Harry, Ginny

Nous sommes partis sur le terrain de quidditch pour une petite partie en nocturne.

Rejoignez nous quand vous serez rentres.

Ca risque d'être amusant...

James

PS: Nous avons déjà pris vos balais

Sans prendre la peine de se changer au préalable, ils prirent immédiatement la direction du terrain. Effectivement, ils pouvaient voir des silhouettes dans les airs un peu plus loin. Les deux amoureux se glissèrent discrètement dans les tribunes autour du terrain et regardèrent les silhouettes évoluées dans les airs. Si James les garçons ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, Hermione et Lily avaient plus de mal. Lorsque grâce a une passe décisive de Sirius, James marqua un magnifique but, Harry et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir trahissant ainsi leur présence. Les joueurs redescendirent alors sur la terre forme et firent signe aux deux arrivants de les rejoindre ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir.

-Hey comment vont nos amoureux lança Sirius en atterrissant. Vous êtes prêts pour une partie nocturne? On va y aller doucement, vous devez être fatigues?

-Pas de soucis Sirius. Tu vas voir on va et mettre une raclée, tu ne vas pas voir le jour répondit Ginny. On fait quoi comme équipe?

-Les quatre Potter contre les autres ou alors les vieux contre les jeunes? Dans les deux cas c'est équilibre.

-Aller les Potter contre nous lança Ron ce qui étonna Harry. Tu vas voir Ginny, on va vous écraser.

-Ron, parles pas trop vite lança Charlie en toisant ses adversaires. Tu as en face de toi des gens qui sont revenus d'entre les morts, la garçon qui a tue Voldemort et sa petite amie qui est un véritable hippogriffe déchaîné sur un balai.

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, tu as peut être raison dit Ron a l'adresse de son frère.

Sur ce, Harry et Ginny allèrent chercher leur balai tandis que les autres rejoignaient les airs. Les deux amoureux rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe et ils mirent en place un tactique avant de commencer. Hermione tira au sort a qui revenait le souaffle pour commencer et désigna les Potter qui s'emparèrent du souaffle avant d'aller se mettre en place sur le terrain. Lily s'était proposée de défendre les buts tandis que les trois autres se chargeaient du Souaffle et du vif d'or. Dans l'équipe adversaire, c'était Ron qui défendait les buts et la pauvre Hermione qui n'avait jamais trop aime les balais se retrouvait au poste de poursuiveuse. Lorsque la partie commença, les Potter commencèrent très fort, ne laissant aucune place a la pitié pour leurs adversaires. Ils se passaient le souaffle a un vitesse assez impressionnante, ne laissant pas a Charlie et Sirius le temps de les marquer. Ils approchaient de plus en plus des buts de Ron, et Ginny grâce a une passe d'Harry et a une magnifique pirouette marqua le premier but de l'équipe. Sirius récupéra le souaffle et partit a l'assaut des buts de Lily, accompagne de Charlie mais il ne garda pas le souaffle bien longtemps. James en optant pour une trajectoire circulaire, le prit par surprise sur le cote et lui fit sauter le souaffle des mains, permettant a Ginny de récupérer la grosse balle rouge et de filer vers les buts de Ron. Elle lui laissa le temps de prendre une décision, fit semblant de tirer a droite puis finit par tirer dans l'anneau de gauche trompant la vigilance de son frère. Ils marquèrent comma 10 buts a la suite; Harry parvint même a marquer 3 buts, tout comme son père. Il aurait même pu en marquer un quatrième mais il avait préféré faire la passe a Ginny qui était bien meilleure que lui a ce poste. Au bout d'un moment Charlie et Sirius parvinrent tout de même a faire passer le Souaffle a travers les buts de Lily, qui tout comme Hermione chercher comment se faire obéir de son balai.

-Ca c'est les intellos. Elles ne sont pas faites pour le vol dit James a l'oreille de son fils. Ne répètes pas ça a ta mère par contre...

-Pas de soucis répondit Harry, souriant avant de repartir un peu plus loin pour préparer la nouvelle attaque.

Comme vexes de s'être pris un but, les trois joueurs repartirent a l'attaque de plus belle, rétablissant la pression sur leurs adversaires. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, James venait de marquer un nouveau but. Harry essayait tout en jouant au poste de poursuiveur de repérer la petite balle dorée mais elle s'était faite très discrète jusque maintenant. La partie continua comme ça durant une bonne demi-heure, l'équipe des Potter menait désormais 190 a 20. Si Sirius réussit a remettre deux buts a Lily, les points qu'ils avaient repris furent vite balayes par les cinq buts que Harry et Ginny mirent en retour. Alors qu'il volaient au dessus de Ginny, pour tester la nouvelle attaque qu'ils voulaient mettre en place a la rentrée il aperçut le vif d'or qui brillait a une vingtaine de mettre devant lui. C'était tellement facile, il souria puis s'élança a la poursuite de la petite balle ailée qu'il attrapa sans mal, sans même que Charlie ne s'en aperçoive. Il leva alors le bras en signe de victoire et alla féliciter les membres de son équipe. La partie et les félicitations terminées ils redescendirent tous sur la terre ferme pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui n'avait jamais toujours pas compris comment fonctionne les balais.

-On s'est fait ridiculiser lança Charlie une fois au sol. Vous imaginez, nous avons perdu 390 a 40 quand même.

-Une véritable humiliation tu parles renchérit Ron. Tu imagines, si Harry et Ginny font 7 enfants, ils vont pouvoir monter une équipe familiale qui gagnera tout.

-Mais non Ron, tu oublies la prédiction de Treleanwey ironisa Hermione. Harry va devenir ministre de la magie et aura douze enfants. Ca fera des remplaçants pour l'équipe comme ça...

-Non douze petits enfants ça fait peut être beaucoup mon chéri le nargua sa mère. Avec ton père, on ne va plus savoir ou donner de la tête après.

-Puis douze, les profs de Poudlard ne vont pas s'en remettre dit Sirius. Tu imagines Cornedrue, douze maraudeurs a Poudlard, les profs vont tous prendre un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste.

-Non mais vous avez bientôt finit oui lança Harry. On ne peut pas changer de cible pour une fois, je ne sais pas moi. Charlie tiens, tu ne nous a pas beaucoup parle de ta copine aux cheveux violets de la dernière fois...

-C'est vrai ça tiens renchérit Ginny, visiblement soulagée que la discussion porte sur autre chose.

-Elle s'appelait Irina et elle était finlandaise. On a sympathise parce que elle aussi travaille dans une réserve de dragons mais dans son pays. Elle a tout de suite remarque les cicatrices sur mes bras et elle a compris que je travaillais avec les dragons. Rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Tu comptes la revoir demanda Ginny

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets. D'ailleurs en parlant de projet, j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer. Je voulais attendre que toute la famille soit la mais bon. Voila j'ai reçu un hibou de mon patron en Roumanie et la compagnie pour laquelle je travaille me propose un poste en Angleterre et j'ai accepte.

-Ah c'est super frangin répondit Ron en déposant un accolade sur l'épaule de son frère

-Super, je vais enfin pouvoir discuter avec toi sans passer par un hibou lança Ginny en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

Des frères, elle avait eu l'embarras du choix mais c'était toujours Charlie qu'elle avait préféré. D'ailleurs quand ils étaient tous chez Muriel, c'est lui qui l'avait aide a tenir le coup. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée assis sur le terrain de quidditch a se questionner les uns les autres. Quand ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione, les deux amoureux, éternellement complexes rougirent; la couleur de leurs joues faisant concurrence au souaffle pose a cote d'eux. Sirius, éternel gamin, en avait profite pour poser une tonne de questions indiscrètes, augmentant davantage la gèné des deux tourtereaux. Mais il fit moins le malin quand son tour arriva et tous ceux qui s'étaient fait torturé par le grand brun s'en donnèrent a coeur joie. Lily lui remémora toute sa soirée de la veille en insistant bien sur la fille avait qui il avait passe la soirée. Puis James revint sur l'une de ses conquêtes a Poudlard. Enfin Ron et Hermione se lâchèrent en lui posant une multitude de questions concernant une certaine Susan dont il aurait été amoureux a Poudlard?

-Patmol, ne me dits pas que tu parles de Susan Stevens lanca Lily

Sirius se contenta de répondre par un grognement indiquant que c'était bien d'elle dont il parlait

-Susan Stevens, la seule fille qui n'a jamais voulu de Sirius se moqua James. Pourtant il a tout essaye mais rien a faire...

-Tu peux parler Cornedrue répliqua Sirius, avec Lily ce n'était pas plus brillant.

-Oui mais je m'y suis mal pris au départ répondit James. Mais bon j'ai quand même finit par arriver a mon but suprême. Aujourd'hui je suis quand même marié a Lily Potter et j'ai eu un formidable fils avec elle.

-Au fait vous n'avez toujours pas fait le deuxième s'exclama Sirius pour faire changer la conversation.

-Sirius lancèrent James et Lily en même temps ce qui eut pour effet de faire baisser le regard de Sirius avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.


	13. Le plan de bataille

Ils passerent le reste de la semaine a la villa, a faire du quidditch ou a flaner sur la plage. Sirius, toujours le premier pour faire la fete avait meme suggere de faire une petite fete de bienvenue pour les vacanciers qui allaient les rejoindre. Trouvant que c'etait une tres bonne idee, tous les occupants de la maison avaient participe a l'elaboration de cette petite fete surprise. Cela avait ete une bonne occasion egalement pour Harry de passer du temps avec ses parents; apres presque dix sept ans d'absence, ils avaient beaucoup de choses a se dire. Alors que tout le monde etait occupe a l'interieur de la maison, pour finir de tout mettre en place avant l'arrive du reste de la famille Weasley, Harry et son pere en avait profite pour s'eclipser discretement sur la plage afin d'echapper a l'agitation qui regnait a l'interieur

-C'est a devenir dingue dans cette maison souffla Harry en s'asseyant sur un banc devant la villa.

-Tu m'enleves les mots de la bouche. Mais la vie ne serait pas aussi bien sans les idees farfelues de Sirius repondit son pere

-Il devrait aller travailler avec Georges au magasin de farces et attrapes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un deborder a ce point d'idees. Apres toutes les sombres annees qu'il a vecu, il a bien le droit de rire un peu lui aussi...

-Et dire que tout ca a eu lieu a cause de l'egoisme et la folie d'un seul homme. En mettant fin a sa dictature tu n'as pas fait que sauver les gens qu'il avait decide d'eliminer, tu as aussi sauve toutes les victimes indirectes de sa folie... Au fait tu sais quand aurons lieu les premiers proces de Mangemorts?

-Kingsley avait parle de la fin de l'ete. voir de debut septembre pour leur laisser le temps de praparer leur defense. Il a dit qu'il tenait a ce que leur droit a un proces equitable soit respecter pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse de baffouer les droits ou de faire une politique repressive a la Barty Croupton.

-J'aime bien Kingsley ajouta son pere. C'est un homme juste qui ne combat pas l'injustice par l'injustice. Il a compris que pour etre respecte par toute la communaute sorciere il ne devait pas employer des methodes baffouant les grands principes de notre societe... Le respect par le repect c'est quand meme mieux que le respect par la crainte et la terreur.

-Ca c'est certain conclua Harry. J'espere de tout coeur qu'il sera elu ministre de la magie a titre definitif aux prochaines elections qui auront lieu en janvier le temps que l'on est juge tous les mangemorts et leurs autres complices. Apres une serie de ministres incompetents plus omnibules par ce que pouvait bien trafiquer Dumbledore que par la montee en puissance de Voldemort il serait temps que quelqu'un de vraiment competent prenne cette place.

-En parlant de Dumbledore, j'aimerai bien parler a son portrait lanca James.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son fils il poursuivit

-Je suis tres heureux d'etre la, ce n'est pas la question. Mais je voudrais savoir comment c'est possible. Nous etions normalement mort et nous voila revenus a la vie. Si une personne peut avoir une reponse a cette question a l'exception de toi ce ne peut etre que Dumbledore.

-Envoies un hibou a Mc Gonagall en rentrant des vacances. Elle ne pourra pas te refuser ca. D'ailleurs, tu crois que c'est elle qui va devenir directrice?

-Je ne sais. Dans la logique des choses ce devrait etre elle. Mais apres tous les evenements qui se sont deroules ces dernieres annees elle va peut etre vouloir prendre sa retraite. Une chose est sure, elle ne survivra pas a une nouvelle generation de Lupin-Weasley-Potter.

Harry n'avait pas repondu a la derniere remarque de son pere et s'etait contente de sourire. Le pere et le fils voulaient aller se balader un peu sur la plage avant de se preparer pour acceuillir leurs hotes qui devaient arriver en debut de soiree. Ils allaient quitter leur banc quand une furie rousse sorta en trombe de la maison.

-Ah vous etes la tous les deux constata Lily en regardant Harry et James.

-Avec Harry nous allions faire une petite balade sur la plage. Tu nous accompagnes?

-Je ne manquerai ca pour rien au monde repondit Lily avec un grand sourire en prenant le bras de son mari. Et puis j'ai un grand besoin de calme et Sirius n'est pas vraiment la personne la plus calme au monde... mais que ferions nous sans lui?

-On en parlait justement avec Harry tout a l'heure repondit James. Il devrait aller travailler avec Georges au magasin de farces et attrapes, lui qui a toujours l'ame d'un gamin de 12 ans.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idee aquiessa Lily. Au fait avant que j'oublie, nous avons recu un hibou d'Arthur. Kingsley, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid et d'autres membres de l'ordre vont debarquer ce soir egalement.

-Plus on est de fous plus on rit lanca Harry. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup cette expression ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de ses parents.

-Tu avais l'air tres proche de Dumbledore dit sa mere.

-Oui, nous etions tres proches mais on ne parlait surtout que de Voldemort. L'issue de la bataille de Poudlard c'est un peu sa victoire a lui. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils nous a donne tous les elements necessaires pour mener a bien la mission qu'ils nous avait confiee...

Ils passerent presque une heure sur la plage a echanger des souvenirs, a faire des perspectives d'avenir, a rattraper le temps perdu. Harry leurs avait raconte les cours de defense contre les forces du mal de remus et les cours qu'il lui avait donne pour lui apprendre a se defendre contre les detraqueurs. Pour ne pas les attrister, il ne mentionna cependant pas ce qu'il entendait a chaque fois qu'un detraqueur s'approchait de lui. Ils furent tres fier d'entendre que leur fils avait ete capable de produire un patronus corporel a l'age de 13 ans; et son pere redoubla de fierte quand il apprit que le patronus d'Harry etait un cerf. Il leur raconta aussi comment Hermione avait eu l'idee de creer l'AD durant le regne d'Ombrage a Poudlard et comment la majorite des eleves de l'ecole etaient capables de produire eux aussi un patronus corporel.

-Et vous avez fait tout ca derriere le dos du ministere demanda sa mere ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Ouep repondit Harry en souriant. Sauf qu'un jour l'une des notres nous a trahis et a tout raconte a l'envoyee de Fudge. A l'heure actuelle, elle doit regretter d'avoir ete une balance. Son joli visage n'est pas sorti indemne du sortilege d'Hermione. ajouta-t-il d'un air machiavelique

-Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait demanda son pere.

-Elle avait jete un sort sur le parchemin que nous avions signe et elle s'est retrouvee avec le mot cafard ecrit sur le front le tout rempli de pustules et boutons en tout genre.

-Rappelles moi de ne jamais me facher avec Hermione plaisanta son pere. Elle peut etre plus effrayante que ta mere quand elle est en colere j'ai l'impression.

-Mamam met de plus jolies gifles continua Harry. Hermione ne s'est defoulee que sur le fils Malefoy en troisieme annee. Sur le coup c'etait pas mal mais maman est la championne incontestee. Alors maman , je t'en supplie ne donnes pas de cours a Ginny...

-Promis. De toute facon elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour apprendre a se faire respecter. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait des arguments assez convainquants. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Des grandes chauves furies, grises qui t'assaillent dans tous les sens.

-Oui man' je visualise bien ce dont tu parles meme si je n'en ais jamais fait les frais jusqu'a aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils rentrerent a la villa, tout etait fin pret pour acceuillir les nombreux nouveaux vacanciers. Harry trouva rapidement ceux qu'ils avaient envie de voir pour finaliser quelques details techniques. Il s'approcha alors discretement de Ron et Hermione pour leurs rappeler qu'ils avaient un plan a mettre en place. Lorsque Hermione lui donna rendez vous dans la chambre qu'elle partageait desormais avec Ron, Harry laissa les deux amoureux monter tranquillement dans les etages et partit a la recherche de Ginny qui selon les dires de sa meilleure amie se trouvait dans la bibliotheque de la villa. Hermione, comme a son habitude, ne s'etait pas trompee; Ginny etait confortablement installes dans l'un de fauteuils de la bibliotheque et lisait tranquillement un livre sur les grandes equipes de quidditch d'Angleterre.

-Je suis desole de te tirer de ta lecture mais on a une reunion au sommet a tenir avec ton frere et Hermione.

-Quel honneur pour moi repondit Ginny en levant les yeux de son livre. Avant je n'avais jamais le droit de participer. Ce ne doit pas etre un truc trop important continua-t-elle pour le narguer.

Harry qui avait bien compris le jeu de la rouquine ne se laissa pas avoir et repondit en consequencee.

-Ecoutes, c'est peut etre le plan le plus dangereux que nous ayons a monter pour le reste de notre vie. Tu sais que ta mere m'a toujours fait plus peur que tout...

Elle mit alors fin au petit jeu qu'elle avait instaure et eclata d'un grand rire sonore avant de se lever de son fauteuil en ayant prit soin de marquer la page a laquelle elle etait arrivee, pour rejoindre son petit ami. Ron et Hermione etaient sur le pied de guerre et les attendaient impatiamemt. Lorsqu'ils entrerent dans la piece, ils virent qu'un grand panneau tronait au centre de la piece avec plusieurs instruction inscrites dessus. Harry reconnaut sans trop de peine l'ecriture d'Hermione et remercia Merlin de lui avoir donner une meilleure amie si vive d'esprit.

-Bon j'ai bien reflechi et j'ai trouve un plan qui devrait assez bien fonctionner lanca Hermione une fois que les deux nouveaux arrivant s'etaient installes.

Elle se lanca alors dans l'explication des details de son plan qui avait l'air parfait. Le seul probleme d'un plan trop parfait c'est qu'il y a toujours une faille a laquelle on n'avait pas pense, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils etaient tous les quatre tellement omnibules par Molly qu'ils en avaient oublies les autres occupants de la maison. Eux qui pensaient etre tranquilles pour mettre leur plan sur pied furent assez surpris lorsque un James Potter et un Sirius Black entrerent sans prevenir dans la piece. Hermione malgre ses reflexes ne parvint pas a faire disparaitre le tableau avant que les deux troubles fete n'aient le temps de l'apercevoir

-Hermione, tu peux ranger ta baguette lanca Sirius. On a ecoute a la porte et on sait tout

-C'est un tres bon plan d'ailleurs rencherit James.

-Mais trop parfait puisque vous nous avez oublie continua Sirius.

-Vous avez des idees demanda Harry nullement gene par l'arrive de son pere et de son parrain qui savaient tous les deux tres bien ce qui se passait depuis le debut des vacances.

-Appliquez le sortilege que je t'ai donne hier, un sortilege de confusion a l'entree de vos chambres respectives et je pense que ce sera bon dit James

-Merci pa' repondit Harry.

-Faut bien que ton vieux pere serve a quelque chose quand meme....

Apres avoir poffine les derniers details de leur plan anti-Molly, chacun regagna ses quartiers pour se preparer. Seul Harry resta avec Ron pour laisser les filles se preparer avait ete impitoyable sur ce point, ce devait etre une soiree chic et chacun devait etre habille sur son 31. Les deux elfes qui semblaient assez habitues a ce genre de soiree, leurs avaient fourni toute sorte de robes de soiree et chacun y avait trouve son bonheur. A vingt heures ils etaient tous sur le perron de la villa, prets a acceuillir leurs nouveaux colocataires. Etant donne qu'ils voyageaient avec un portoloin affretant egalement le ministre de la magie en personne, ils arriverent sans probleme a l'heure prevue et c'est ainsi que Kingsley, Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill et Fleur, Georges, Percy, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Albertoph et une jeune fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas apparurent devant eux.


	14. La fete

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Sirius le maître de cérémonie commença son numéro permettant aux autre de rejoindre leur poste en toute discrétion..

-Si ces messieurs dames, veulent bien se donner la peine d'entrer. Et on ne pose pas de questions ajouta-t-il avant que l'un d'entre eux ne réplique.

Ils entrèrent alors tous a la suite de Sirius et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle de réception de la maison. Comme ils l'avaient fait lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry et Ron étaient charges de mener les invités a leur place. Et pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, personne n'avait pense a parler de ces vacances au bord de la mer a la tante Muriel qui n'était donc pas la. Lorsque les invites furent tous en place, les organisateurs prirent également place a table. Les deux elfes, aides d'Hermione, Ron, Lily et Sirius avaient préparé un dîner digne des plus grands banquets d'Angleterre. Ils voulaient avant tout faire plaisir a la famille Weasley qui avait tant donne sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Au cours de ce dîner, les nouveaux vacanciers leurs rapportèrent tout ce qui s'était passe depuis leur départ.

-Le premier procès de mangemorts aura lieu le 7 Septembre, et ce sera celui de Macnair; celui des Malefoy aura lieu un peu avant Halloween déclara Kingsley au milieu du repas.

-Il y a combien de procès de prévus demanda Harry

-A peu près une centaine. Mais les principaux mangemorts, ceux qui risquent l'emprisonnement a perpétuité a Azkaban seront juges avant le mois de décembre pour ne pas troubler les élections. La dernière a été jugée avant les élections sera Dolores Ombrage inculpée pour crimes contre les nes-moldus, violences volontaires, tortures et usage illégal de veritaserum.

-Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule personne ne parvint a se retenir Hermione qui comme tout le monde savait entretenait une haine vivace a l'encontre de leur ancien professeur.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Hermione répondit Kingsley. Mais je pense qu'elle n'échappera pas a Azkaban. Elle ne passera plus a travers les mailles du filet, plus maintenant que tout le monde est au courant du rôle qu'elle a juge a Poudlard il y a 2 ans et au ministère tout au long de cette année.

-Et qui se présente aux élections demanda Hermione, très passionne par ces questions de politique.

-Pour le moment il n'y a que Kingsley et Fudge qui se représente répondit Mr Weasley. A mon sens, Fudge n'a aucune chance de passer puisque c'est un peu grâce a lui que Voldemort a repris le pouvoir mais bon il croit a ses chances.

Ils continuèrent a parler politique pendant un bon moment, débattant sur les possibilités qu'avaient Kingsley de ravir le poste de ministre a Fudge ou encore des procès de Mangemorts. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Percy venait de se lever et s'apprêter à faire une sorte de discours. Georges qui avait remarqué l'attitude de son frère aîné donna un coup de coude à Harry qui était son voisin et fit une grimace. Tout le monde dans la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione savaient que les discours de Percy pouvaient être qualifiés de rébarbatifs, longs et ennuyeux. Cependant le visage de Georges se radoucit lorsqu'il vit que son frère avait posé sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Percy demanda le silence, et chacun fit droit à sa requête. Il regarda alors l'assistance, dévisageant chacun en cherchant après les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

-Bon Percy, tu nous la présente ta copine ou il faut qu'on lui demande nous-mêmes lança Charlie.

-Alors euh… Voilà, je vous présente Audrey… Ma petite amie depuis un an passé et surtout ma fiancée depuis ce soir. Voilà, je tenais à ce que vous soyez les premiers au courant.

-Oh mes chéris c'est merveilleux s'exclama Molly en se levant subitement de sa chaise pour aller serrer les deux nouveaux fiancés dans ses bras alors que tout le monde était en train d'applaudir.

Elle fut bientôt imiter par tous les membres de la salle qui vinrent féliciter à leur tour les deux fiancés. Dans le même temps, Percy avait profité des félicitations pour présenter tous les membres de la maison a fiancée.

-Ah voila mon frère Ron, ma soeur Ginny, Hermione et Harry

-Toutes nos félicitations lança Hermione avec un grand sourire. Il est temps de célébrer les bonnes choses maintenant ajouta-t-elle

-Merci beaucoup répondit Audrey avec un sourire timide.

Harry se dit que ce ne devait pas être évident pour elle d'être ainsi lâchée dans une maison ou il y avait un si grand nombre d'occupants. La famille Weasley ne se limitait plus vraiment aux seuls Weasley, elle s'était étendue aux Potter, a Sirius mais aussi aux membres de l'ordre. Ils avaient partages tous ensemble les joies et les peines et c'est ça qui plus encore que les liens du sang les unissaient. Les quatre amis discutèrent un moment avec la fiancée de Percy puisque ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec son père; ils apprirent qu'elle avait l'age de Percy et qu'ils étaient entres en même temps au ministère mais pas dans le même département. Ils avaient commence a se fréquenter un peu après la destitution de Fudge, lorsque Percy prit conscience des erreurs qu'il avait commises

-Au départ, je ne pouvais pas le voir lança Audrey. C'était un adorateur du ministère, omnibulé par sa carrière reniant tout ce qui lui avait permis d'en arriver la. Mais il a change un peu avant la mort de Scrimgeour et la j'ai découvert le vrai Percy duquel je suis tombée amoureuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes sur moi ma chérie lança Percy en apparaissant derrière le dos de sa fiancée. Tu étais en train de dire que j'ai été un pauvre idiot. Tu as raison. D'ailleurs Harry je m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi...

-Ce n'est rien Percy. On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie, le principal c'est de les rectifier répondit Harry.

-Hey oue frangin reprit Ron. C'est pour ça que Merlin a créé le pardon…

Ils se remirent tous à table et terminèrent tranquillement leur repas en assaillant Audrey de questions pour tout connaître de sa vie et de son idylle amoureuse avec Percy. Pour le plus grand soulagement des deux fiancés, Sirius vint à la rescousse et stoppa la séance d'interrogatoire de Molly. Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains afin d'obtenir le silence et lança d'une voix enjouée.

-Sorcières et sorciers. Je pense qu'après ce délicieux repas préparé avec un amour démesuré par nos deux amis elfes ici présents. Vous allez souhaiter vous délier les jambes sur notre piste de danse, spécialement aménagée pour votre venue.

Il s'inclina, tapa dans ses mains une seconde fois afin que James et Lily fassent disparaître la grande table qui encombrait la salle et relever aux yeux de tous les musiciens jusqu'alors cachés derrière un rideau. Grâce a sa nouvelle notoriété, Sirius avait réussi a faire venir les Bizarr's sisters en personne pour animer leur petite surprise. Ils avaient seulement fallut les faire atterrir un peu a l'écart de la villa et les soumettre à un sortilège de langue de plomb pour qu'ils ne parlent pas dans la presse de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. D'ailleurs Sirius n'avait pris aucun risque et les musiciens ne savaient même pas dans quel pays ils venaient d'arriver.

Lorsque les premières notes d'une valse s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère, Mr Weasley prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna sur la piste sous les applaudissements de tous. Ils furent très vite rejoints par le professeur Mc Gonagall et Hagrid, suivis a leur tour de Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle. Cette petite distraction avait permis aux premiers vacanciers de terminer la préparation de leur surprise finale qui aurait lieu sur la plage. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle de réception, les Bizzar's sisters lancèrent les premières notes d'un rock endiablé où James dansa avec Lily, Ron avec Hermione, Harry avec Ginny, Georges avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, Sirius avec Molly et pour le plus grand étonnement de tous Percy avec Audrey. La fête battait son plein à la villa des délices ; il était passé deux heures du matin lorsque Sirius stoppa les musiciens qui eux aussi semblaient beaucoup s'amuser pour que tout le monde se rende sur la terrasse afin d'assister au spectacle final. Pour que cette soirée reste gravée dans les mémoires, Sirius avait frappé fort ; en se faisant passer pour un acheteur étranger il avait commandé des feux d'artifice chez Georges et avait tout planté dans le sable sur la plage. Tandis que les elfes passaient parmi les convives pour servir le dessert, des fusées partaient dans tous les sens pour venir exploser dans le ciel et lui donner de multiples couleurs. Parfois des dessins se formaient même dans le ciel. Cette scène rappela de fameux souvenirs à ceux qui avaient connu le règne de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard. Lorsque la dernière fusée explosa dans le ciel, tout le monde salua la performance de Sirius et ses alliés par un tonnerre d'applaudissements à faire envier des stars montantes de l'audimat sorcier. Ils retournèrent tous dans la grande salle ; même si il faisait bien plus chaud en Tunisie qu'en Angleterre, les nuits étaient froides et la chaleur qui régnait dans la villa chaleureuse les appelait silencieusement. Les musiciens avaient repris le chemin du retour, après avoir remercié presque à genoux, Sirius de les avoir permis de faire l'animation de sa soirée. Pour que la soirée ne se termine pas comme ça, les deux elfes avaient apporté un tourne disc et s'étaient improvisés DJ pour le reste de la fête. Lily et James firent une liste aux deux elfes des musiques à passer et retournèrent s'amuser avec leur fils et le reste des invités. Ils avaient tous eu un grand moment de fou rire lorsque Georges dansa un slow avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, légèrement pompette après avoir un peu trop forcé sur l'hydromel avec Kingsley qui lui dansait avec Hestia Jones.

Ce n'est qu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit que chacun regagna sa chambre. La fratrie Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, Audrey et Harry avaient élargi le plan de base des le début du dîner et lorsque Molly regagna sa chambre ils étaient tous parés à une éventuelle visite surprise de la part de la matrone de la famille. Si un grand nombre des habitants de la villa regagnèrent leu lit en même temps que Molly ; ce ne fut pas le cas pour Harry et Ginny qui dansaient inlassablement, collés l'un contre l'autre en se coupant du monde comme le faisaient également Ron et Hermione ou encore Lily et James. Quant aux deux nouveaux fiancés de la soirée, Harry les avait vus s'éclipser discrètement après le feu d'artifice et personne ne les avait revus de la soirée. Lorsque Harry fit la remarque à Ron, ce dernier se contenta de lui dire qu'il avait suggéré à son frère d'emmener sa fiancée au bord de la mer dans un endroit très romantique qu'il avait découvert la veille avec Hermione.

-Pour une fois qu'il me demandait un truc un peu plus fun que l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron je ne pouvais pas lui refuser… Cette fille a un effet très bénéfique sur lui.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Il ne nous a toujours pas parler de la coopération internationale entre les sorciers, d'une quelconque loi ou encore d'un soi disant règlement.

Les derniers fêtards e regagnèrent leur lit que vers six heures du matin, lorsque l'aube commençait à se lever sur la plage. Ceux qui étaient susceptibles de subir les foudres de Molly Weasley le lendemain matin mirent en application les sorts du plan avant d'aller se coucher. C'est ainsi que des sortilèges de confusion, d'assurdatio, d'impassibilité, d'alerte, de collage et d'exclusio furent lancés dans l'escalier menant aux deux derniers étages, dans les couloirs et sur les murs des chambres occupées par les couples n'ayant pas reçu la bénédiction de Molly Weasley. Tout ceci en plus des sorts qu'Hermione avait pris soin d'exécuter dans la propre chambre de Molly. C'est donc l'esprit serein qu'Harry et Ginny allèrent se coucher, exténués de leur soirée mais tout simplement heureux. Si ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler un peu ou de faire une petite parenthèse câlins avant de s'endormir, cette fois, ils se contentèrent de rejoindre les bras de l'autre et sombrèrent immédiatement dans un très profond sommeil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je suis sincèrement désolée que ce soit aussi court mais je suis en plein dans les partiels et j'ai du écourté un peu pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre à temps. Promis, je vais me rattraper après les exams et les stages.

Sinon j'espère que vous aimez…

En tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic

Bonne lecture…

Sol'


	15. Les Batisseurs

Le week-end passa à une vitesse excessivement rapide. Nous étions déjà dimanche midi, le 10 mai 1998 et l'heure du départ approchait à grand pas pour ceux qui n'avaient pas pu profiter de vacances prolongés. Avec l'aide des deux elfes de la villa, Mme Weasley prépara un magnifique repas pendant que le reste de la tribu disputait un match de Quidditch. Etant très nombreux, ils avaient pu constituer deux équipes de sept joueurs et disputer un match dans les règles de l'art. Chose incroyable, Percy avait même consenti jouer avec eux. Ron avait vraiment raison, cette Audrey avait vraiment une influence bénéfique sur le plus réservé des Weasley. La première équipe était composée de James, Ginny, Harry, Percy, Hestia Jones, Georges et Fleur tandis que l'autre comptait dans ses rangs Ron, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle, Audrey, Charlie, Sirius et Bill. La partie fut très disputée, James et Ginny formait un très bon duo mais c'était sans compter sur les deux batteurs de l'équipe adverse, Sirius et Kingsley qui faisait un remarquable travail malgré les efforts combinées de Georges et Percy. Finalement après presque deux heures de jeu, Harry parvint à attraper le vif d'or devant le nez de Charlie et offrit la victoire à son équipe sous les applaudissements des spectateurs assis dans les tribunes. C'est peu après que Mme Weasley vint les chercher sur le terrain pour les prévenir que le repas était quasiment prêt et qu'ils allaient passer à table. Sa remarque fut accueillie par des applaudissements de la part des 14 sportifs affamés et de leurs supporters. Si ils pensaient tous que Molly avait juste préparé un bon repas dominical, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés. Elle s'était littéralement surpassée et leur avait concocté un véritable festin.

A la fin du repas, au grand étonnement de tous Hermione se leva, prit la main de Ron pour se donner du courage et commença à dire

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous tous aujourd'hui dans cette magnifique maison. Depuis longtemps, et encore plus depuis le retour de Voldemort, vous êtes tous devenus pour Harry, comme pour moi-même une seconde famille. Aujourd'hui, Harry a retrouvé ses parents et je voudrais moi aussi retrouver mes véritables parents pour pouvoir partager avec eux cette nouvelle ère qui s'offre à nous.

-Quand comptes tu partir Hermione demanda Kingsley en faisant sortir un parchemin de sa robe pour pouvoir noter toutes les informations qui lui paraîtraient intéressantes.

-Je pensais partir dans deux jours et Ron est d'accord pour venir avec moi.

-Très bien répondit Kingsley en se levant à son tour pour prendre la parole. Comme vous le savez, je compte me présenter aux prochaines élections qui auront lieu après les fêtes de Noël. Et pour cela il faut que je constitue une équipe, une équipe capable de non seulement remporter ces élections mais aussi d'apporter à la population sorcière britannique ce qu'elle est en droit d'attendre… C'est pour cela que j'ai aujourd'hui décidé, si les intéressés sont d'accord, de mener cette campagne aux côtés de certains d'entre vous.

La réaction fut immédiate, tout le monde fixait les lèvres du Ministre ; suspendu aux mots qu'il allait bien pouvoir prononcer pour faire cesser le suspens qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-Kingsley répondit Mr Weasley, tu sais que tu as le soutien de tout le monde ici.

-Tout d'abord Hermione dit Kingsley.

L'intéressée se redressa encore plus sur sa chaise, adoptant sa position favorite durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Assise sur le bord de sa chaise, complètement aux aguets et prête à bondir de sa chaise.

-Il me faut une personne digne de confiance, intelligente et assez populaire pour m'aider à mener à bien ma campagne. Quelqu'un que je pourrais aussi par la suite placer à un poste clef du ministère afin de mettre en place les réformes nécessaires pour dire que notre programme colle avec les idéaux que nous prônons. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'ai pensé que tu serais parfaite à ce poste.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Kingsley, Hermione devint de plus en plus rouge, et au moment de répondre au Ministre, elle sembla ne pas trouver ces mots pour la première fois de sa vie.

-C'est une magnifique opportunité Kingsley mais je ne peux pas accepter, je suis beaucoup trop jeune et ceci jouerait en notre défaveur. Je ne suis pas certaine que la population sorcière soit enchantée de voir une jeune sorcière à peine majeure prendre part au gouvernement de la communauté.

-Hermione se moqua Ron. Tu ne t'en ais peut être pas rendu compte mais tu viens de faire exactement le job que Kingsley veut te confier. Puis certes tu es jeune, mais tu as aux yeux de tous un statut que même des sorciers aguerris ne pourront jamais avoir : meilleure amie de Harry Potter et membre actif de la guerre noire.

-Mais Ron, je n'ai même pas encore mes ASPIC répliqua Hermione.

-Si ce n'est que ça répondit Kingsley. Tu vas pouvoir les passer à la fin des vacances comme les autres septième année qui n'ont pas pu suivre les cours jusqu'au bout. Puis après l'obtention de tes ASPIC, je te prend comme stagiaire au sein de mon cabinet pour que tu puisses vraiment voir à quoi ressemble le fonctionnement interne du ministère.

-Je ne sais pas trop Kingsley, il faut que je réfléchisse un peu. C'est une décision qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas que de moi ou de nous tous, il s'agit de toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre.

-Population qui sait ce qu'elle te doit Hermione dit Harry. A la vue de la description que Kingsley a faite tu sembles vraiment être la personne la plus compétente pour occuper ce poste. Puis tu ne seras pas seule à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée et je vous donne ma réponse en rentrant d'Australie finit par dire Hermione, complètement perdue face à cette opportunité exceptionnelle.

-Bien répondit Kingsley avant de poursuivre. Maintenant, je voudrai passer à Percy. J'ai besoin d'un fin stratège politique, de quelqu'un qui a une très bonne maîtrise des relations internationales, enfin de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Mr le Ministre bégaya Percy, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous êtes certain… Parce que après ce qui s'est passé avec Mr Croupton… Vous comprenez… je ne sais pas si… enfin

-Percy Weasley lança Audrey en regardant son fiancé. TU vas accepter le poste de te propose Kingsley en le remerciant, comma ça tu pourras éviter de me réveiller la nuit en parlant dans ton sommeil de ce poste fantastique au département de la coopération magique international dont tu rêves depuis que tu en es capable.

Si tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Molly et Ginny avaient un sacré caractère, Audrey, future Weasley, ne semblait pas déroger à la règle selon laquelle les femmes Weasley avaient une forte personnalité.

-Dans ce cas Mr le Ministre reprit Percy en souriant, c'est avec la plus grande joie que j'accepte la tache que vous me confiez…

Après un échange de poignée de mains entre Kingsley et son nouveau porte-parole, le Ministre annonça la suite de son programme.

-Arthur, je sais que je peux compter sur toi dit Kingsley. Je voudrais vraiment que tu diriges le département des relations avec les Moldus. Tu connais se domaine mieux que personne, tu es fasciné par les Moldus et tout le monde t'apprécie et sait le rôle qu'a joué ta famille durant la guerre. Le monde sorcier sait ce qu'il doit aux Weasley, a Hermione et aux Potter.

-Kingsley, tu n'as pas peur que les gens pensent que l'on gouverne en famille ? Percy, Arthur et Hermione pour le moment, ça fait 3 membres de l'ordre du Phoenix… constata Molly.

-Maman commença à expliquer Georges. Kingsley a proposer ces postes à Percy, papa et Hermione parce qu'ils étaient les plus compétents pour les remplir et non parce qu'ils étaient membres de l'ordre. Si c'était le cas, il aurait demandé à Mondigus de venir diriger le département du Trésor magique…

Cette remarque de Georges déclencha l'hilarité générale, même Molly qui ne plaisantait guère de ces choses là rit de bon cœur.

-Je pense que cette idée mettrait un peu mon programme en difficulté Georges répondit Kingsley sérieusement. A ce poste je verrai plus quelqu'un comme l'actuel responsable, Owen Saxe qui fait un travail remarquable depuis des années.

Le Ministre continua d'expliquer pendant un long moment son programme électoral, faisant de James le vice-directeur du bureau des Aurors, de Lily sa sous secrétaire et de Sirius l'assistant personnel de la directrice de la justice magique provisoire afin qu'il puisse savoir ce qui se passait dans son ministère. Enfin il demanda Harry si il pouvait avoir son soutien lors de certaines journées de sa campagne et il reçut une réponse favorable bien que Harry ne soit pas vraiment friand des bains de foule. Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause se dit Harry intérieurement. Ils apprirent également que Fudge essayait de savoir à tout prix où ils pouvaient tous se cacher

-Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre ici, j'ai fait renforcer les mesures de sécurité et Fudge n'aura pas l'idée de vous chercher ici. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait inventé la baguette farceuse… Enfin c'est tant mieux pour nous : de un il ne met pas trop de bazar dans mon ministère et de deux il ne sera pas assez malin pour vous trouver.

-Puis pour les élections il part déjà avec 5 chaudrons de retard analysa Hermione. Avec son comportement au moment du retour de Voldemort, Ombrage et encore d'autres choses sa côte de popularité ne doit pas être à son plus haut niveau. On énonce l'attaque des détraqueurs contre Harry en cinquième année pour le faire taire et son programme est foutu.

-Enfin, Hermione lança Georges. Tu n'as rien retenu de l'enseignement d'Ombrage.

-On ne doit pas doit pas dire de mensonge dirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

-Quand je pense encore à ce que cette vieille folle à fait subir à mes élèves s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall qui pour la première fois livrait vraiment son appréciation sur le professeur. Si Peeves ne m'avait pas emprunté ma canne, je l'aurais pourchassé jusqu'à la sortie de l'école…

-Mais que s'est-il donc passé demanda James qui ne comprenait rien

-Le professeur Ombrage reprit Mc Gonagall avec un son air le plus pincé qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux grandes occasions, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire copier des lignes à mes élèves en se servant de leur sang comme encre. Harry a d'ailleurs gardé de jolies cicatrices de cette période.

S'en fut trop pour Lily et James qui se précipitèrent pour examiner la main de leur fils. Si Harry pensait que sa mère allait se mettre en colère, il se trompait lourdement. Elle était véritablement folle de rage contre Ombrage, contre ce bourreau des temps modernes, cette vieille grenouille qui mériterait de finir en nourriture pour Hippogriffes.

-C'est elle qui est a Azkaban pour crimes contre les nés Moldus demanda James à l'adresse de Kingsley, une lueur de fureur dans les yeux.

Le Ministre se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Alors qu'elle n'en sorte jamais lança Lily. Parce que je vous jure à tous qu'elle ne sera pas encore arrivée en Angleterre, sur la terre ferme que je l'aurais déjà réduite en nourriture pour Veracrasses ou Hippogriffes.

-Je pense que pour la paix publique, étant donné le nombre de sorciers qui lui réservent le même sort ; il serait plus sage qu'elle ne sorte jamais dit Kingsley d'une voix rassurante qui calma Lily mais ne l'empêcha pas de pester contre l'ancien « professeur de son fils ».


	16. Fin de soirée

Les vacanciers du week-end rentrèrent en Angleterre en fin d'après midi, déçus de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais heureux d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec leurs proches dans un cadre si exceptionnel. Le portoloin parti, Harry proposa à Ginny de faire une petite ballade en amoureux au bord de la plage. Comme il s'y attendait, elle accepta immédiatement. Après tout, un peu de calme ne leurs ferait pas de mal après toute l'agitation du week-end. Harry repassa quand même par la villa pour prendre une serviette de plage avant de rejoindre sa rouquine assise sur la rambarde de la terras, le soleil faisant ressortir davantage les reflets roux de ses cheveux. Il la trouvait tellement belle, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal ou la quitter de nouveau. Après quelques minutes ou ils avaient marché tendrement enlacé et silencieusement sur la plage, Ginny coupa ce moment de silence.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as attendu mais Fleur m'a racontée que le Ministère avait proposé un poste de Briseur de sorts à Bill et qu'il compte accepter parce qu'il commence à ne plus supporter les gobelins depuis votre petit cambriolage….

-Je pense que s'appeler Weasley aujourd'hui n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour travailler chez Gringott's. Je redoute l'accueil qu'ils vont me faire le jour où je vais aller retirer de l'argent. Et Fleur dans tout ça, ça se passe bien pour elle ?

-Elle dit que par rapport à Bill, elle est plutôt bien traitée mais que dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion elle va quitter la banque. Quand au jour où tu remettras un pied dans cette banque, je pense que l'accueil ne sera pas des plus chaleureux mais bon eux aussi te doivent beaucoup alors ils feraient mieux de faire profil bas.

-Nous verrons cela à la rentrée quand nous irons chercher nos livres approuva Harry. Mais personnellement je ne suis pas pressé de savoir.

-Alors tu vas vraiment retourner à Poudlard en septembre s'exclama Ginny.

-Bien évidemment pourquoi ? J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas en arrière.

Puis comme si il lisait dans les pensées de sa petite amie, il ajouta

-Et ce même si j'ai la possibilité de passer mes ASPIC à la fin de l'été comme Hermione. Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde la possibilité de passer un an à tes côtés et dans le même temps, une année tranquille à Poudlard.

-Tu es conscient que ceci t'engages à passer une année en compagnie de Romilda Vane le nargua Ginny.

-Pas grave, j'ai trouvé une assez bonne compensation et je pense que si elle me colle de trop prêt ma petite amie se fera un plaisir de lui envoyer un de ses petits chauves furies.

-Qu'elle approche tiens grogna Ginny tout en enlaçant son petit ami.

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais chuchota Harry à son oreille avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils passèrent un très long moment sur la plage, profitant du paysage magnifique, de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue et du bonheur d'être ensemble. Harry adorait cette nouvelle vie qui lui était proposée même si il aurait aimé que Remus, Tonks et Fred soient avec lui, avec toute la famille aujourd'hui.

-Au fait demanda Harry. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ce week-end ?

-J'ai appris que Slughorn serait encore professeur l'année prochaine puisque Mc Gonagall en parlait avec mon père. Puis j'ai aussi appris que Georges cherchait une nouvelle vendeuse pour le magasin puisque la précédente est partie vivre au Japon avec son petit ami. Alors maintenant il lui cherche une remplaçante et pour le moment c'est maman qui va aller travailler avec lui mais je peur qu'elle devienne vite complètement folle.

-C'est fort probable approuva Harry en reprenant sa marche le long de la mer, Ginny sur ses talons.

Ils ne rentrèrent à la villa qu'en tout début de soirée, un peu après les deux autres couples qui occupaient la villa. Harry aimait beaucoup voir ses parents ensemble, il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux là s'aimaient tendrement, passionnément, irrévocablement. Quant au couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis, avec Ginny, ils avaient enfin eu droit d'exprimer leur soulagement faisant rougir Hermione après que Georges leur ait demandé pourquoi ils soufflaient. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas voir la réalité ou les évidences. Les deux amoureux allèrent rejoindre les autres dans l'un des petits salons de la villa où le ministre avait fait installer une télévision comme les Moldus. En les voyant entrer, Sirius releva la tête et s'exclama

-Ah voilà mon filleul favori ! Nous vous attendions pour choisir le film. Kingsley nous a montré la collection de films qu'il y avait ici et il nous a même expliqué comment tout ce matériel fonctionnait même si entre toi, Hermione, Lily et James nous étions au point sur les technologies Moldus.

Ils soumirent le choix du film au vote et parvinrent à se mettre d'accord unanimement sur une film fantastique : Le retour du Jedi avec Harrison Ford. Si Sirius et Ron étaient totalement et irrévocablement captivés par le film, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione qui sombra dans les bras de Morphée à peine une demie heure après le lancement du film… Harry et Ginny apprécièrent la projection mais c'était sans compter sur les heures de sommeil en retard qu'ils devaient tous les deux récupérer. Ils s'assoupirent au moment où Ian Solo, la princesse Leia et les rebelles se font prendre au piège par les armées de l'empire et ne se réveillèrent qu'au moment du générique de fin. Harry remarque que sa mère s'était également endormie, pelotonnée dans les bras de son père qui lui caressait les cheveux mécaniquement. Lorsque tout le monde fut réveillé, ils décidèrent de mettre au point tout de suite leur journée du lendemain. La Tunisie était un pays qui débordait de ressources cachées ; et il aurait été dommage pour eux de se cantonner à ce que la villa pouvait leur offrir. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de partir en excursion à Carthage le lendemain matin.


	17. Confessions et découvertes

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour. Les premiers rayons du soleil étaient passés à travers les fentes des volets et étaient venus caresser son visage pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et constata que comme à son habitude Ginny s'était pelotonnée contre lui comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'en aille durant la nuit. Il la regarda dormir durant un petit moment puis décida de commencer à se préparer pour partir en excursion. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tous à Carthage, cette ancienne cité détruite puis reconstruite par les Romains qui abrite encore à l'heure actuelle de nombreux sites archéologiques.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, Harry vit que ses parents étaient aux aussi déjà debout.

-Bonjour mon fils comment vas-tu demanda James.

-Ca va plutôt pas mal répondit Harry en souriant avant d'aller embrasser sa mère. Vous êtes prêts pour cette escapade à Carthage ?

-Oui répondit Lily. J'ai lu qu'il y avait à côtés des sites archéologiques Moldus de magnifiques reliques sorcières également. Si ça t'intéresse j'ai laissé le prospectus sur la table basse du petit salon.

-Au fait reprit son père, Kingsley a envoyé un hibou express ce matin. Il nous signale que les journalistes ont enfin décampé de notre maison et de celle des Weasley et qu'un retour chez nous serait envisageable pour la fin du mois.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle répondit Harry en souriant.

-Oui mais avec ta mère nous avons pensé déménager. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas trop répondit Harry qui n'avait aucune opinion sur le sujet. Tout dépend quelles sont les raisons de ce déménagement ?

-Nous avons pensé avec ton père que si les journalistes sont partis aujourd'hui c'est juste parce qu'ils savent que nous se sommes pas à la maison. Mais le jour où nous allons rentrer, ils nous attendront. Harry, nous ne voulons pas vivre cacher et nous voulons pouvoir vivre enfin au calme pour profiter de cette seconde chance.

-Alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient dit Harry. Vous avez déjà une petite idée de où nous pourrions aller vivre ?

-Dans la maison de mes parents répondit James. Nous n'avons jamais pu la vendre avec ta mère. Il y a un vaste parc, un peu comme à Poudlard et les

journalistes ne pourrons pas venir nous pourrir la vie. Puis si tu fais une interview en rentrant dans l'émission de Lee, je pense que nous devrions y être tranquilles.

-Ok ça marche. Ne va plus rester qu'à emménager ! Mais je suis certain que nous aurons de l'aide.

Les trois Potter déjeunèrent alors tranquillement en famille, tandis que les autres poursuivaient leur nuit. Ils établirent la date du déménagement, les choses qu'ils allaient emmener et ce qu'il deviendrait de la maison de Godric's Hollow.

-Nous allons garder pour le moment. Nous verrons plus tard. Et puis Sirius va peut être vouloir s'y installer lança James.

-Je pense que retourner vivre avec sa mère ne va pas l'enchanter plus que ça se moqua Harry. En même temps, je le comprends ; elle est complètement siphonnée !!!

-De qui parles-tu comme ça mon filleul préféré grogna Sirius en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Salut Patmol lança James. Déjà debout ? Tu es tombé de ton lit ou quoi ?

Sirius ignora les sarcasmes de son meilleur ami et se concentra sur son filleul

-Alors insista Sirius en s'asseyant aux cotés de son filleul

-Je parlais de ton adorable mère répondit Harry avant de reprendre un pancakes sur la table.

-Siphonnée tu dits ? Nan, répondit Sirius, elle était pire que ça !

Sa remarque ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire les quatre vacanciers. Les Potter profitèrent de ce moment provisoire de calme pour soumettre leur idée de déménagement à Sirius qui se montra plutôt favorable, pestant contre ces Veracrasses de journalistes qui les poursuivaient.

-Et comme nous n'habiterons plus a Godric's Hollow, nous avons pensé que te proposer de venir habiter là-bas après notre départ pour que tu puisses échapper à ta siphonnée de mère expliqua James.

-Et bien c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte à la seule condition que je puisse y emmener créature et que mon filleul me fasse l'honneur de sa visite de temps en temps.

-Tu sais très bien que tes désirs sont des ordres Patmol le nargua Lily.

-Je suis d'accord concéda Harry, mais je garde la chambre !

-Si ce n'est que ça répondit Sirius en souriant, du sourire qu'il avait sur la photo du mariage de James et Lily.

Ils décidèrent alors d'un commun d'accord d'annoncer tout cela à table le soir même pour ne pas dissiper les autres de leur visite de Carthage. Harry adorait la magie, grâce à elle, ils seraient tous à Carthage en un temps record, évitant ainsi des heures de voiture en plein soleil.

-Salut la compagnie lança une voix claire et plaisante qu'Harry aurait reconnue entre toutes.

Ginny, sa Ginny venait d'arriver et s'approchait lentement de lui pour venir l'embrasser sous le regard attendri de Lily. Cette mère heureuse de voir que son fils, son fil unique, avait pu trouver l'amour malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, malgré Voldemort, malgré Pétunia et son abominable mari. D'ailleurs un jour, elle irait rendre visite à sa sœur, il fallait qu'elle lui livre le fond de sa pensée. Si les choses avaient été inversées, jamais elle n'aurait traité Dudley comme sa sœur l'avait fait avec son fils. Quand elle repensait à toutes les fois où Pétunia l'avait traitée de monstre, elle enrageait ! Mais comme le disait si bien les deux hommes de sa vie, la rancœur même si elle est tenace ne change rien, il faut faire avec et avancer du moins que l'on peut. C'est aujourd'hui ce qu'elle faisait, la vie lui avait donnée une seconde chance et elle allait en profiter au maximum ; l'heure de Pétunia et de Dolores Ombrage viendrait en temps voulu…

La petite tribu quitta la villa vers dix heure set transplana directement à Carthage. Les dépliants ne mentaient pas, la ville était magnifique. Harry attrapa la petite main de Ginny et avança à la suite de ses parents et de son parrain. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, cela changeait de l'Angleterre et du temps détestable qu'il y faisait souvent. Ils visitèrent d'abord le quartier Moldu, s'arrêtant sur la mosquée Al Abidine de Carthage et sur la cathédrale Saint Louis de Carthage, ancienne cathédrale catholique aujourd'hui désaffectée pour le culte. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans les anciens ports puniques, dans les thermes d'Antonin et terminèrent leur visite de la ville par la visite de l'ancien forum romain se trouvant sur la colline de Byrsa. Après de longues heures de visite, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un vendeur ambulant Moldu pour déguster une glace tous ensemble. Hermione, Lily, James et Harry avaient beaucoup rit en voyant les têtes que faisaient ceux qui ne connaissaient en rien la nourriture Moldue et s'en méfiaient énormément.

-Aller Patmol se moqua James. Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'un cornet de glace ?

-Je préfère celle de chez Florian c'est tout répondit Sirius en regardant sa glace d'un air suspect.

-A part que celle-ci fond au soleil beaucoup plus vite et que le vendeur ne propose pas de la glace parfum citrouille et Chocogrenouille le nargua Lily, c'est toujours de la glace.

-Tu devrais essayer Sirius, c'est vachement bon lança Ron la bouche pleine, du chocolat autour de la bouche.

-Je vois ça Ron répondit Sirius en souriant. Mais avant d'embrasser Hermione tu penseras à essuyer ta belle moustache au chocolat.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les passants qui regardaient le groupe de façon étrange et Ron commença à rougir comme une tomate tellement il était gêné. Après cette petite pause, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter le quartier sorcier de la ville et ils ne furent pas déçus. Le quartier sorcier se situait dans les ruines de la vieille ville : on n'y entrait par une antique arche invisible aux Moldus. Le quartier était surtout constitué d'une grande artère sur laquelle venaient se greffer des rues adjacentes, schéma traditionnel de la ville romaine. Comme sur le chemin de Traverse, des magasins occupaient les rez de chaussée sur l'artère principale alors que les habitations se trouvaient plutôt dans les rues adjacentes. Si à Sidi Bou Said, tout était bleu et blanc, tout à Carthage semblait être antique comme si depuis l'installation des sorciers italiens rien n'avait changé. Hermione trouva sur le chemin une grande librairie et se put s'empecher de s'y arrêter au grand désespoir de Sirius qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer autant les livres.

-Même Lily n'a jamais passé autant de temps dans les livres lança Sirius

-C'est certain rétorqua l'intéressée, je passais tout mon temps à courir après vous pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Nan Lily répondit Sirius. Jusqu'en cinquième année tu passais tout temps à cela, ensuite en sixième année tu passais ton temps à me courir après pour que je cesse mes « enfantillages » et après James parce que tu commençais à être amoureuse et enfin en septième année tu ne me courrais plus après parce que tu étais trop occupée avec ton futur mari.

-Merci Patmol pour ce brillant résumé de ma vie d'étudiante à Poudlard mais je suis désolée de te dire qu'il te manque certains morceaux.

-Comme ?

-C'est en sixième année que j'ai embrassé James pour la première fois quand il revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch et non le lendemain dans la salle commune comme tu l'as toujours pensé. Puis tu as aussi oublié de préciser que nous avons décidé de nous marier 1 an après notre premier baiser…

-Vous avez bientôt terminé tous les deux lança James en souriant. Aller viens Harry, sinon nous allons même savoir la date à laquelle tu as été conçu.

-Parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas s'exclama Lily en regardant James droit dans les yeux.

-Biensûr que si ma chérie mais tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

Lily se relâcha, alla embrasser son mari amoureusement sûrement satisfaite de sa réponse et ils reprirent tous leur visite du quartier sorcier de Carthage. Ils ne rentrèrent à la villa que vers 19 heures, Hermione avec un sac de livres pour qu'elle puisse commencer à réviser pour ses ASPIC ici même au grand désespoir de Ron qui pensait passer un peu de temps avec elle. Alors que Charlie et Ginny livraient une bataille sans merci aux échecs, que Ron était avec Hermione dans la bibliothèque et que James et Sirius conspiraient dans un coin, Harry décida de rejoindre sa mère sur la terrasse ; elle regardait l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle d'une air absent et elle sursauta quand elle entendit son fils derrière elle. Voyant que c'était lui, elle sourie et tendit un bras vers lui.

-Ca va mon chéri ?

-Super et toi maman ? Tu as l'air songeuse

Maman. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment où il pourrait lui dire maman. C'était un rêve impossible qui se réalisait et pourtant, elle était bien là, plus belle et épanouie que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle se tenait sur cette terrasse avec lui et lui parlait. Vraiment. Réellement.

-Harry reprit sa mère en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse… La vie nous a offert une seconde chance de te connaître, et je suis tellement fière d'avoir donner naissance à un être tel que toi.

-Qui sait, un autre Potter verra peut être le jour d'ici peu lui répondit Harry en souriant. Après tout tu es encore jeune maman…

-Et toi avec Ginny ? Comment se passent les amours ? Tu sais, bien, que tu ne sois pas obligée de suivre les conseils de ta mère, je trouve cette jeune fille fantastique.

-Maman, tout le monde trouve Ginny fantastique à l'exception de quelques personnes mais qui n'ont aucune importance dans ma vie. Sinon tout se passe le mieux du monde avec elle ; et puis maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je ne compte plus la laisser partir !

-On dirait ton père se moqua Lily. Enfin, je pense que dans mon genre je ne devais pas être beaucoup mieux…

-Expliques demanda Harry, avide d'avoir des explications.

-Ton père m'a toujours un peu troublée et j'en suis tombée amoureuse le jour où il a sauvé Severus malgré toute l'animosité qu'il lui portait. En s'opposant à la blague stupide de Sirius il m'a prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais je n'ai pas osé m'avouer l'inavouable. Tu comprends, j'avais tellement détesté ton père que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en être amoureuse alors j'ai attendu en me disant que ça allait passer et que je ne pouvais raisonnablement être amoureuse de James Potter. Mais malgré tout je doutais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui et de malencontreusement faire subir des contrariétés à ses groupies. Mais le jour où il s'est pris un sort à ma place et …

-Que tu as passé tes journées à l'infirmerie avec lui

-Oui sourie Lily avant de reprendre son récit. Et bien là, j'ai compris que je me mentais à moi-même et que j'aimais vraiment ton père. Ce jour là, il m'a montré le véritable James Potter, celui que je devinais qu'il était. Alors un jour je suis allée à sa rencontre dans le par cet je l'ai embrassé, réitérant deux jours plus tard et scellant mon destin.

-Puis est né Harry, cet espèce de petit monstre le nargua Harry

-Puis James a demandé Lily en mariage un an plus tard au même endroit où il s'était embrassé pour la première fois. Une fois qu'elle eut dit oui, il lui a révélé les quatre secrets des quatre maraudeurs : Lunard, la carte, la cape et les animagus. Après l'école nous nous sommes installés dans un petit appartement à Londres qui donnait sur la Tamise et en Octobre nous nous sommes mariés. Et puis toi tu es né un an et demi après tout ça pour le plus grands bonheurs de tes parents et de ton parrain !

-Et ma marraine dans l'histoire demanda Harry. Après tout un enfant a normalement un parrain et une marraine.

-Ta marraine s'est Alice Davis plus connue sous le nom de Alice Londubat.

-La mère de Neville souffla Harry

-Quand nous avons su toutes les deux que Voldemort pourchassait nos enfants qui n'étaient pas encore nés, nous nous sommes rapprochées et elle est devenue ta marraine tandis que je devenais celle de son fils, son fils que je n'ai vu qu'une dizaine de fois.

-Il n'est pas trop tard maman tu sais répondit Harry. Je suis certain que Neville sera ravi de te connaître tu sais. Une marraine comme ma mère, il ne peut que l'adorer. Puis quant à moi, j'irai rendre visite à Alice et Franck Londubat à Ste Mangouste.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà mon chapitre 17, le 18 est en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours…

Je pense mettre le chapitre 18 en ligne d'ici dimanche en fin de soirée.

Bonne lecture

Sol'


	18. Visite surprise

Ainsi donc Alice Londubat était ma marraine se dit Harry en allant s'isoler dans un coin de la maison pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Neville et lui étaient donc encore plus liés qu'il ne le pensait réellement ; il faudrait qu'il organise entre lui et sa mère, pour qu'ils échangent toutes ces choses qu'ils ne se sont pas dîtes. Et lui, il faudrait qu'il aille rendre visite à sa marraine, cette femme qu'il avait eu dans cet hôpital, complètement démente ne reconnaissant même pas son fils… Tel était le souvenir qu'il gardait d'Alice Londubat, la fois où il l'avait vue à Ste Mangouste en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Mais au fond il était heureux de savoir que cette femme était sa marraine ; elle était comme Sirius, une femme courageuse qui aurait donné sa vie pour empêcher la propagation du mal ; elle était comme eux tous, membre de l'ordre et digne des plus grands éloges.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tout seul, murmura une voix qu'il reconnue comme appartenant à Ginny.

Il se retourna alors vers elle, lui faisant signe d'approcher pour qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux et lui répondit tranquillement.

-Je repensais à tout ce que ma mère m'a dit ce soir… Elle est la marraine de Neville et réciproquement, sa mère est ma marraine.

-Oh, se contenta de répondre Ginny en serrant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Ginny était très proche de Neville et elle était en droit d'être la première au courant puis en se confiant d'abord à elle plutôt qu'à ses deux habituels confidents, il pensait que ce serait une marque de confiance pour elle. Puis oui, de toute façon, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

-Que comptes-tu faire lui demanda-t-elle ?

-Quand nous serons rentrés en Angleterre, je lui écrirais pour qu'il vienne passer un moment à la maison. Et puis si ça tombe, il est déjà au courant mais n'a pas su comment venir en parler avec ma mère ou moi. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop à l'aise quant aux sujets qui se rapportent à ses parents. Mais ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais il va bientôt être l'heure de passer à table et je sens que de grandes nouvelles vont se faire une place avec nous…

-Harry James Potter, qu'est ce que tu me caches s'exclama la rouquine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Absolument rien d'inquiétant mon ange se contenta de répondre Harry en lui souriant avant de lui voler un baiser.

Lorsque les deux amoureux arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, seuls James et Sirius, toujours en train de comploter, étaient présents. En entendant du bruit, ils levèrent les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'eux.

-Euh commença à répondre Sirius. C'est que en fait… on préférerait.

Mais face au regard insistant de Ginny, qui rappelait trop celui de Molly, il finit par céder.

-Bon Ok tu as gagné céda Sirius. On travaille sur les plans de rénovation du manoir des Potter et on voudrait faire une surprise à Lily en lui réalisant une bibliothèque de rêve.

-C'est une bonne idée lança Ginny mais il va falloir prévoir autre chose à côté. Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, ça fait un peu le cadeau parfait pour un rat de bibliothèque… Ca manque un peu d'exotisme quoi ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de Sirius alors que James et Harry souriaient, eux.

-Ca ma petite Ginny dit James, c'est prévu mais c'est du top secret dans ma tête. Comme ça, on aura un cadeau commun et j'aurai un cadeau personnel pour ma petite femme ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil

-Cornedrue, je déteste quand tu me fais des cachotteries se plaignit Sirius

-Il faudra demander l'aide d'Hermione dit Harry ; si il y a bien quelqu'un qui a conceptualisé la bibliothèque parfaite dans sa tête, c'est bien Hermione.

-Ok mais nous verrons tout ça plus tard chuchota James. Lily arrive, elle n'est plus sur la terrasse.

En effet, Lily passa le seuil de la salle à manger quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et alla s'installer sur les genoux de son mari qui lui encercla la taille amoureusement. Harry, avait un jour douté de l'amour que se portait ses parents, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus aucun doute, ces deux là étaient véritablement deux âmes sœurs faîtes pour se rencontrer.

-Patmol, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça lança Lily ?

-Nan pour rien répondit l'intéressé, je pensais à quelque chose et je te regardais sans vraiment te voir.

-Et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais demanda Lily

-Au fait qu'après le dîner, j'irai bien faire une petite partie de Quidditch nocturne.

-Ok ça marche répondirent en chœur Ginny et Harry. On va aller voir ça avec Ron et Hermione.

-Ils sont en train de réviser dans la bibliothèque lança Charlie appuyé sur le bord de la porte. En tout cas moi je suis partant aussi.

-Profitez en pour les appeler, Paquito m'a dit que le dîner serait prêt dans même pas cinq minutes dit Lily

-Ok man' répondit Harry.

Quand Harry et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils y trouvèrent comme prévu Hermione en train de travailler mais à leur plus grand étonnement Ron, plongé dans un livre de potions en train de prendre des notes.

-Ron, Hermione, nous allons passer à table et on nous a demandé de venir vous chercher.

-Super, je meurs de faim s'exclama Ron en se levant, ayant toutefois prit soin de marquer la page à laquelle il était arrivé.

-Et après nous allons faire une partie de Quidditch dit Ginny, si ça vous dits.

Ron regarda Hermione, hocha la tête et répondit à Ginny en prenant soin de changer de conversation.

-Alors tu as mis une raclée à Charlie aux échecs j'espère ?

-A ce stade là, ça ne s'appelle même plus une raclée lui assura Ginny en rejoignant Harry qui l'attendait quelques mètre plus loin.

Il connaissait assez ses deux meilleurs amis pour voir qu'il devait parler seul à seul avant des les rejoindre. Ginny aussi avait perçu le petit jeu des deux amoureux et en fit part à Harry.

-Ron nous cache quelque chose et Hermione est au courant.

-Il nous le dira bien assez tôt, je dirai même ce soir ou demain.

-Je ne sais pas répondit Ginny avec un sourire goguenard, au regard de tes faibles dispositions en divination, il est normal que l'on émette quelques réserves.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de se jeter sur elle, la poussant dans un canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'il traversait pour se mettre à la chatouiller énergiquement.

-Arrêtes Harry, arrêtes le supplia Ginny en se tordant dans tous les sens. Je suis désolée mon chéri, tu es un excellent devin, du moins pas pire que l'autre folle.

-Je préfère ça dit Harry en arrêtant sa séance de torture. Quoique dans son genre, elle peut parfois pondre des prédictions exactes même si c'est rare. J'aimerai bien savoir si celle qu'elle a faite une fois à Ombrage va se révéler exacte.

-Elle disait quoi cette prophétie ?

-Que j'allais mourir très vieux, plutôt pas mal hein ? Ensuite que j'allais devenir ministre de la magie, ça c'est plutôt bof. Et enfin que j'allais me marier et avoir douze enfants.

-Douze ça fait peut être un peu exagéré non dit Ginny.

-Assurément répondit Harry en s'approchant d'elle pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné et langoureux.

-Potter arrêtes de pervertir ma sœur lança Ron en souriant. Puis c'est l'heure de manger alors ramenez vous.

Harry, heureux du nouvel état d'esprit de Ron ne chercha pas à la contrarier et le suivit bien docilement, la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de James, Lily, Sirius et Charlie qui étaient déjà installés confortablement autour de la salle à manger. Ils commencèrent à manger lorsque Ron demanda le silence afin de livrer une nouvelle

-Voilà j'ai décidé de passer mes ASPIC en même temps qu'Hermione comme ça je pourrais aller travailler avec maman et Georges à la boutique.

-Ce explique mieux pourquoi nous t'avons trouvé plongé dans un livre sur les potions le nargua Ginny.

-Dits plutôt que tu ne voulais pas être séparée d'Hermione à la rentrée le charria Sirius.

-Et alors se défendit Ron, Harry pourrait aussi passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'été mais il a dit non juste pour pouvoir passer un an avec ma sœur.

-Mais Ron répondit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres. On le sait tous mais lui ne s'en cache pas.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler des ASPIC des deux amoureux et de leur prochain départ pour l'Australie, qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin a neuf heures. Pour Harry, ce départ revêtait des circonstances particulières ; en effet, depuis environ un an, il n'avait pas passé une journée sans voir soit Ron, soit Hermione. Mais il était heureux pour sa meilleure amie, elle était heureuse mais il savait à quel point pour l'avoir vécu pendant 17 ans, ses parents lui manquaient et l'empêchaient d'être pleinement heureuse. Et même si, il appréhendait un peu le départ des ses deux compagnons de route, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y aurait des compensations puisque il pourrait passer encore plus de temps avec sa Ginny. Un frère étant plus facile à éviter que 6 enfin 5 désormais. A l'évocation du souvenir de Fred, son cœur se serra. Il était tellement jeune, heureux de vivre ; il n'aurait jamais dû mourir, enfin, pas de cette manière là. Mais il fallait continuer à vivre ; ils étaient les survivants et se devaient de reconstruire un monde meilleur pour les prochaines générations. Après le repas, Ginny et Harry allèrent aider leurs deux amis à terminer leurs bagages ; enfin ils donnèrent surtout un coup de main à Ron puisque Hermione, trop excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses parents avaient déjà bouclé ses valises depuis longtemps, prenant même le temps d'y glisser quelques manuels scolaires pour ne pas prendre de retard sur son programme d'apprentissage ou de révisions comme elle le disait. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la chambre d'Hermione ET Ron lorsque James appela Harry pour qu'ils viennent tous les rejoindre en bas ; ils avaient de la visite… Harry fut le premier à arriver en bas des escaliers et le spectacle qu'il vit le fit sourire. Andromeda se tenait dans le grand hall de la villa avec Teddy dans ses bras. Harry sauta la dernière marche et alla lui dire bonjour avant de prendre le bébé que lui tendait la grand-mère. Les trois autres allèrent saluer la nouvelle venue et rejoignirent Harry pour s'occuper tous les quatre de Teddy qui semblaient au paradis. Ils l'emmenèrent dans le jardin de la villa mais dans un endroit ombragé pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de la chaleur qui régnait ici. Hermione, dans un souci de perfection créa même une bulle d'air conditionné autour d'eux.

-Hermione tu es vraiment fantastique lui dit Ron complètement admiratif devant sa petite amie.

Les elfes vinrent même apporter un goûter aux quatre jeunes adultes et au bébé qui s'était endormi entre Harry et Ginny qu'il affectionnés plus particulièrement. Andromeda, bien qu'ayant une confiance aveugle en Harry, vint quand même se soucier de savoir ce que devenait son petit fils et éclata de rire devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant elle. Ne voulant pas réveiller Teddy, les quatre amis s'étaient à leur tour endormis profondément. On se saurait cru dans les écoles maternelles moldues lorsque l'on envoyé les élèves faire la sieste sauf que pour ces quatre là, ils avaient dépassé l'âge. Andromeda se contenta de vérifier que Teddy ne pouvait pas se sauver si il venait à se réveiller avant les jeunes sorciers. Mais ils avaient bien fait les choses ; Hermione avait également installé une barrière magique tout autour de la bulle comme le faisaient les parents Moldus avec leurs enfants. Harry se réveilla la premier, ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Ron et Hermione étaient tendrement enlacés et dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Teddy, lui dormait entre lui et Ginny, sa petite main posée dans les cheveux roux flamboyant de sa petite amie et l'autre dans la main de son parrain. Harry réveilla alors ses trois amis et le petit Teddy, devant ressentir cette agitation se réveilla à son tour. Mais au grand dam des quatre jeunes sorciers, le bébé se mit alors à pleurer, requérant des ses baby-sitters un repas digne de ce nom. Hermione, gardant une fois de plus son sang froid, fit venir un biberon préparé par Andromeda en prévision de la future crise du nourrisson par un sortilège d'attraction, le fit chauffer d'un autre coup de baguette magique et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Teddy qui cessa aussitôt de pleurer.

-Hermione, tu viens de nous sauver s'émerveilla Ron

-Merci Hermione se contenta de la remercier Harry. Tu es vraiment douée pour tout.

-Tout est une question de méthode et de sang froid. Puis après tout ce que nous avons vu ces dernières années, ce n'est pas un bambin de quelques mois qui va nous faire peur.

Une fois que Teddy eut terminé son biberon, il prit place dans les bras d'Hermione et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'au naturel. Les quatre amis emmenèrent l'enfant au bord de la plage et il découvrit avec ravissement le sable chaud et les vagues qui venaient mourir sur les bords de la plage. Ce fut un Teddy calme, aux yeux émerveillés et au grand sourire qu'ils ramenèrent vers six heures à la villa. L'enfant en voyant Lily et James qui les attendaient dans le hall se mit à sourire de plus belle, comme si il les reconnaissait, et tendit ses petits bras vers eux pour aller s'y loger.

-On dirait qu'il vous reconnaît dit Harry. Pourtant il ne vous a vu qu'une fois et assez rapidement.

-Oh non Harry, Teddy a déjà James et Lily plus d'une fois lança une voix qui appartenait à Andromeda.

Devant le regard interrogateur de tous, elle poursuivit son explication.

-Remus, lui a tout raconté de la vie des Maraudeurs et de son parrain Harry. Quand on raconte le conte des trois frères ou celui de la grenouille borgne aux jeunes bébés sorciers pour qu'ils s'endorment, Teddy, lui, se voyait raconter l'histoire des Maraudeurs ou celle de Harry et ses amis avec photos à l'appui. Alors vos visages, lui sont tout, sauf inconnus.

L'énumération de cette histoire fit sourire ceux qui en étaient les auteurs mais leur cœur se serra tout de même à l'évocation du souvenir de leurs deux amis, parents d'un enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais vraiment ses parents. Teddy allait grandir de la même manière qu'Harry avait grandi, avec les souvenirs des personnes qui avaient appréciés Tonks et Remus.

Après le dîner, Harry alla mettre Teddy dans son petit lit dans la chambre d'Andromeda et rejoignit sa meilleure amie sur la terrasse pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son voyage.

-Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir Mione, mais je sais que retrouver ses parents est quelque chose d'important.

-Tu peux comprendre ça mieux que personne Harry. Tu es vraiment un grand sorcier Harry, un grand sorcier. Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore était si fier de toi.

-Merci Hermione. Et puis j'allais oublier. N'oublies pas l'appareil photo, histoire de nous ramener des souvenirs de l'Australie.

-En parlant de ça, je ferai bien une petite séance photo avant mon départ.

-L'appareil n'était pas plein s'étonna Harry

-Si mais j'ai déjà tout développé répondit Hermione comme si ceci était évident.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable. Désolée pour ce retard mais j'étais vraiment débordée la semaine dernière et ce début de semaine.

Je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite en fin de semaine prochaine, sûrement samedi en fin de soirée mais je ne vous promets rien.

J'espère que cette fic' vous plait toujours autant.

Donnez moi votre avis sur la date de retour de nos héros

Bonne lecture

Sol'


	19. Retour à la vie active

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour l'Australie afin de partir à la recherche des Granger. D'après le dernier hibou d'Hermione, tout allait très bien. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé le couple à Melbourne et levé l'enchantement pesant sur eux. Apparemment, ils étaient encore un peu déphasés par moment mais devrait se remettre d'ici la fin du mois. Hermione avait donc décidé de patienter jusque là en Australie et de faire un peu de tourisme avec Ron, tout en révisant pour ses ASPIC, comme elle l'avait mentionnée dans sa lettre. Ils se reverraient donc en Angleterre puisque les vacanciers avaient décidé de rentrer le dernier jour de mai.

J'ai hâte de commencer à réaménager la maison de mes parents, dit James Potter à son fils. Ca va nous prendre du temps, puisque nous allons reprendre le travail mais le jeu en vaut largement le balai.

Il est vrai qu'à notre retour de Tunisie, nous allons vraiment changer de rythme. Le 1er juin je dois passer à l'émission de Lee le matin, nous avons ensuite rendez vous avec le portrait de Dumbledore à Poudlard en milieu d'après midi et nous avons enfin notre première réunion de campagne avec Kingsley en fin de journée.

Tu sais ce que tu vas dire. Pour l'émission ?

Je sais plus où moins les questions que Lee va me poser. Là où j'ai encore des doutes c'est la réponse que je vais donner sur ma relation avec Ginny. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se fichait que je le révèle ou non mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

Tu sauras le moment voulu, lui répondit son père.

Leur dernière semaine de vacances se passa paisiblement même si elle fut bien plus studieuse que les 3 premières puisque tous les habitants de la maison se replongeaient vraiment dans l'actualité en épluchant toute la presse envoyée quotidiennement par Kingsley ou Percy. Les gros titres étaient souvent les mêmes : un Mangemort arrêté alors qu'il essayé de prendre la fuite, un rafleur arrêté et des unes sur les prochaines élections.

Tous les Mangemorts qui avaient participé à la bataille de Poudlard avaient pratiquement tous été arrêtés grâce aux témoignages des élèves, des parents et des professeurs présents. Seuls Patterson et Garisby étaient toujours en fuite. Les rafleurs quant à eux étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à appréhender puisqu'aucun registre officiel n'avait pu être établi. Les principaux avaient été arrêtés grâce au recoupement des témoignages mais beaucoup étaient encore en liberté.

Ca va prendre du temps de tous les arrêter, avait commenté Sirius. Les Aurors veulent arrêter en priorité les Mangemorts en fuite.

Au moins cette Ombrage de malheur est à Azkaban, jeta Lily toujours aussi furieuse après l'ancienne Inquisitrice. Quand je pense à ce qu'elle a fait à mon fils, je la tuerai bien de mes propres mains.

Tu n'auras pas besoin, répondit Sirius. Le Magenmagot va la condamner a perpétuité après ce qu'elle a fait durant la guerre.

Lily Potter ne répondit pas à la dernière remarque et partit vers la cuisine en maugréant contre les assassins d'enfant, les tortionnaires et les sorcières indignes à qui il faudrait confisquer la baguette.

J'adore ta mère, claironna Sirius pour clôturer le débat.

Le dernier jour des vacances, les vacanciers décidèrent de faire une dernière partie de quidditch nocturne. Harry et Ginny avaient continué de travailler très dur après le départ de Ron et Hermione et sous les conseils de James, ils avaient appris à maîtriser plusieurs gestes techniques imparables. Ainsi, pour équilibrer les équipes, on sépara les deux amoureux et Harry fit équipe avec sa mère et Sirius tandis que Charly, Ginny et James formaient l'équipe adverse. Ils jouèrent pendant plus d'une heure et c'est Harry qui comme à son habitude attrapa le vif d'or offrant la victoire à son équipe.

Ce mec est vraiment trop fort, commenta Charlie. C'est toujours lui qui attrape le vif. Tu devrais sincèrement changer de carrière Harry. Arrêtes de chasser du mage noir et deviens joueur de quidditch.

J'y penserai assura Harry.

Leur dernier repas ne fut pas accompagné de la mélancolie habituelle qui habite les vacanciers à la veille d'un départ. Ils étaient très heureux de leurs vacances mais étaient impatients de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux, conscients du nombre de choses à reconstruire tant dans le monde des sorciers en général que dans leur propre vie.

Une semaine auparavant, Kingsley était venu à la villa des délices pour parler un peu avec eux de la politique à mettre en œuvre et des mesures prises pour leur sécurité. Il en avait profité pour annoncer à Sirius qu'une révision de son procès était programmée et que son audience serait la première du nouveau Magenmagot.

Comment peut-on réviser un procès qui n'a même pas eu lieu, fût la réponse de Sirius. Fudge et Croupton m'ont envoyés à Azkaban sans même me juger.

J'en suis bien conscient Sirius. Mais cette révision est importante à la fois pour toi mais également pour la nouvelle politique à mener. Je ne suis pas pour les sentences arbitraires et je veux montrer à quoi elles mènent.

Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça a été durant toutes ces années. Je n'ai survécu que parce que je me sentais innocent et que je devais rester sain d'esprit au cas où Harry Potter aurait eu besoin de moi.

Les yeux de Sirius se perdirent dans le vague. Il était reparti à Azkaban durant quelques secondes et la tristesse qui traversa son regard fit beaucoup de peine à tout le monde. Sirius était un survivant, un bâtisseur pour l'avenir et l'un des sorciers les plus estimables qu'Harry ait pu rencontrer.

J'accepte, dit Sirius en revenant dans la réalité. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je veux que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas un traître et je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point j'aime Harry Potter et sa famille et que j'aurais préféré mourir que de les trahir.

Maintenant que James et Lily sont là, ils pourront témoigner. Harry, Ron et Hermione pourront également apporter leur témoignage. Maintenant qu'ils ont sauvé le monde, on prendra enfin leur témoignage au sérieux, dit Kingsley.

Sirius avait donc commencé à préparer son dossier par hibou avec Kingsley durant la dernière semaine. L'annonce de la révision de son procès fit les grands titres de la Gazette du Sorcier : _**La révision du procès fantôme**_.

Un journaliste qu'Harry ne connaissait pas avait relaté plus ou moins les grandes lignes de l'histoire de Sirius Black. Issu d'une famille de sang pur, le jeune Black déçoit toute sa famille lorsqu'il entre à Gryffondor lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il se lie rapidement d'amitié avec James Potter et les deux compères deviennent inséparables, Sirius devenant même le parrain du fameux fils de James Potter : Harry Potter. Lorsque les Potter sont assassinés par Vous savez qui, le jeune Black est accusé d'avoir trahi ses amis et d'avoir rejoint le mage noir. Il est condamné à la prison à vie pour le meurtre de Moldus et de celui d'un sorcier Peter Petitgrow sans avoir eu le droit à un procès et à celui de présenter une défense. Douze ans plus tard, il est le premier prisonnier à s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban. Il décède deux ans plus tard au Ministère de la Magie avant de ressusciter le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Des doutes quant à sa culpabilité sur les crimes dont il a été accusé surviennent au lendemain de sa première mort et sont soulevés par Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

L'article résumait assez bien les faits et était totalement objectif. Aucun préjugé ne ressortait de l'article ce qui fit dire à Harry, que tous les journalistes ne pouvaient être foncièrement mauvais comme pouvait l'être Skeeter.


	20. L'interview

Le 31 mai, le portoloin fournit par Kingsley partit à l'heure prévue et tous fut au Terrier pour le dîner. Toute la famille ainsi que les membres de l'ordre encore en vie étaient présents pour le retour des vacanciers, même Ron et Hermione étaient là.

Pour l'occasion Molly Weasley avait préparé un superbe festin et tout le monde passa un agréable moment même si l'absence de Fred, Rémus et Tonks se faisait ressentir. Andromeda qui était reparti un peu plus tôt de Tunisie avec Teddy était là également. Le bébé était fièrement installé sur les genoux d'Harry et montrait à son parrain sa satisfaction en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux toutes les 30 secondes.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, on passa encore un moment ensemble dans le salon à parler des dernières nouvelles ou encore de l'interview d'Harry prévue pour le lendemain. Puisque Lee était présent, il avait longuement discuté des questions qu'il allait lui poser, notamment au regard de l'actualité brûlante. Harry avait décidé de parler librement de Sirius et du retour de ses parents mais hésitait encore sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire sur sa vie amoureuse. Comme souvent, il alla demander conseil à Hermione.

J'ai besoin de conseils sur ce que je dois dire demain, à propos de Ginny.

Tu en as parlé avec elle, lui demanda son amie

Elle a dit qu'elle me suivrait quelle que soit ma décision, que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Mais je t'avouerai que je préférerai ne pas faire étalage de ma vie privée.

Je pense que tu devrais te taire Harry parce que c'est ce dont tu as envie. Tes amis et ta famille sont au courant, alors pourquoi le crier à la planète entière. En plus, on ne pourra pas reprocher à Ginny de passer pour une fille intéressée.

Merci Hermione

Pas de quoi.

En retrouvant les autres dans le salon, Harry se dit que Kingsley avait vraiment bien fait de choisir Hermione comme porte parole.

Vers 8h30, tout le monde reparti chez soi pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la grosse journée du lendemain. Ginny et Harry qui n'avaient pas été séparés depuis un mois eurent beaucoup de mal à se dire au revoir, comme tous les jeunes couples amoureux mais savoir que désormais rien ne pouvait les empêcher de se revoir le lendemain allégea leur peine. Après un dernier baiser, Harry rejoignit son père et transplana avec lui sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il y avait encore quelques journalistes qui campaient devant la maison mais beaucoup moins qu'au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry et son père avaient eu raison, transplaner sous la cape était une bonne idée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Lily les attendait dans le salon avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.

Molly a fait quelques courses pour nous, pour les premiers jours.

Nous la remercierons demain répondit Harry.

Nous irons faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse, demain ou mardi, annonça James. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux vêtements, d'un hibou, de linge, de nourriture et de quelques meubles puisque nous n'avons pas pu tout réparer.

Tu as raison mais en attendant tous au lit, décréta Lily.

Harry qui tombait de fatigue ne se fit pas prier et monta directement dans sa chambre. Cela était étrange pour lui, mais plutôt agréable, de dormir dans sa chambre personnelle, dans sa maison avec la présence rassurante de ses parents 2 pièces plus loin. Il avait enfin une vie d'adolescents presque normale.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par sa mère aux alentours de sept heures. Dans moins d'une heure il devait être chez radio sorcier pour son interview avec Lee.

Harry, réveille toi mon chéri. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

J'arrive maman, répondit le fils endormi.

Comme un automate, il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla avec les vêtements préparés par Molly sur sa chaise les jours précédents et descendit pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner avec ses parents.

Pas trop le trac, demanda son père

Non ça va. Je sais ce que je dois dire et comme c'est avec Lee, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de questions vicieuses.

20 minutes plus tard Harry transplana dans l'enceinte de Radio sorcier et fut tout de suite accueilli par Lee lui-même. Il lui montra rapidement la salle où se passerait l'entretien puis lui proposa quelque chose à boire avant de commencer. Comme Harry le remercia et lui dit qu'il venait de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, ils s'installèrent dans le studio et attendirent le début de l'émission.

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Ici Lee Jordan pour vous accompagner ce matin de 8H00 à 10h00 dans votre émission Le contenu du chaudron. _

_Alors que je vous parlais hier de la capture des derniers Mangemorts et des procès qui auront lieu prochainement avec notre Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, j'ai l'immense honneur de recevoir aujourd'hui un second invité de marque, Mr Harry Potter. _

_Bonjour Harry, comment allez vous ? _

_Bonjour à vous Lee. Ecoutez, je vais plutôt bien. _

_Je vais commencer par le vif du sujet, ce qui intéresse le plus nos auditeurs. Harry comment par Merlin avez-vous fait pour tuer Voldemort ? Et qu'avez-vous fait durant ces longs mois de cavale. _

_Voldemort avait développé une magie très noire pour se garder en vie. Il a fallu, avec l'aide de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, que je détruise cette magie avant de m'attaquer à Voldemort lui-même. Cette magie détruite, le sort qu'il a envoyé pour me tuer, encore, a ricoché sur le mien et l'a atteint. _

_Combien de fois avez-vous affronté Voldemort, en tête à tête, tout au long de votre vie ? _

_6 fois mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. _

_Je sais que vous êtes assez modeste sur le sujet Harry mais c'est tout de même impressionnant. Mais, après avoir battu Voldemort, qu'avez-vous fait. On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu depuis cette victoire. _

_Au lendemain de la bataille de la Poudlard, je me suis retirée avec ma famille et mes amis. Je suis resté en Angleterre jusqu'à l'enterrement de mes amis tombés lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Puis, pour fuir la presse, je suis parti un mois à l'étranger avec l'ensemble de ma famille. _

_Cela inclut-il Ginny Weasley ? On dit que vous entretiendriez une relation avec elle._

_Les Weasley m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Lors de mon premier jour à Poudlard, c'est Molly Weasley qui m'a expliqué comment accèder à la voie 9 ¾, c'est Ginny qui m'a souhaité bonne chance, ce sont Fred et Georges qui m'ont aidé à monter ma malle dans le train, c'est Ron qui est devenu mon meilleur ami. Au fil des années, les Weasley m'ont accueilli chez eux et ont pris soin de moi comme si j'étais de leur propre famille. Je les considère comme des membres de ma famille parce qu'ils se sont comportés comme tels. _

_Et vos parents. Comment se portent-ils ? _

_Mes parents vont parfaitement bien. Nous essayons de rattraper le temps perdu. _

_Cela a dû vous causer un choc de les voir arriver au beau milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard. _

_Puisque vous étiez présent Lee, je pense que cela à du se remarquer. Mais je suis très heureux que ce soit arrivé. Mes parents sont extraordinaires. _

_Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont ils sont revenus à la vie ? _

_J'ai peut être une idée mais je préfère la garder pour moi. _

_Vous êtes à ce que l'on dit très proche de Sirius Black. Est-il vrai qu'il est votre parrain ? Pensez vous vraiment qu'il est innocent ? _

_Sirius est le meilleur ami de mon père et également mon parrain. J'ai expliqué il y a maintenant quatre ans que Sirius était innocent et que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi mes parents en les livrant à Voldemort. L'opinion publique n'a pas cherché à voir plus loin que les apparences et s'est déchaînée sur Sirius. Pour venger mes parents, il a traqué Petigrow. C'est Peter Petitgrow qui a assassiné tous ces moldus avant de disparaître en faisant croire à sa propre mort. Il a ensuite retrouvé Voldemort et l'a aidé à retrouver un corps lorsque Cédric Digory et moi-même avons été transporté dans ce cimetière. Il a ensuite servi de serviteur à Voldemort avant de mourir il y a quelques semaines de la main de son maître. Alors oui, je clame haut et fort que Sirius Black est innocent, que par son sacrifice, comme tous les gens qui se sont battus pour la liberté, il a participé à notre victoire sur Voldemort._

_Et son évasion d'Azkaban ? On dit qu'il est impossible de sortir de cette prison. _

_Les sorciers sont souvent trop catégoriques. Beaucoup affirmaient également que cambrioler Gringotts était impossible._

_Que pensez vous de la révision de son procès. _

_Sirius a été condamné sans procès il y a 17 ans pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. La révision de son « procès » lui permettra d'être réhabilité de manière complète et sera la première erreur reconnue par le ministère de la magie. C'est aussi un message fort envoyé par notre Ministre de la Magie, peu importe les actes commis, tout homme accusé a le droit de se défendre et d'avoir un procès. Cela permet d'éviter certaines erreurs judiciaires. _

_Vous pensez donc que les Mangemorts qui vont être jugés doivent pouvoir présenter une défense ? _

_Assurément _

_Pourtant ils ont tué beaucoup de vos amis. Remus Lupin entre autre dont le fils est votre filleul_.

_C'est vrai que les Mangemorts ont tué Rémus et sa femme lors de la bataille de Poudlard_. _Tous les deux étaient mes amis et j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là pour voir comment est le monde sans Voldemort. J'aurai également aimé que Fred Weasley soit là et que tous ceux qui se sont battus contre ce régime puissent être là. Ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier, c'est qu'ils se sont battus pour la liberté et pour la démocratie. Alors oui, même s'ils ont tué beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de mes amis, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir un procès et le droit de présenter une défense puisque nous sommes un régime démocratique qui ne bafoue pas les droits des sorciers. _

_Serez vous appelé à témoigner dans ces différents procès ? _

_Bien évidemment je serai appelé en tant que témoin dans la révision du procès de Sirius Black. J'ai également été contacté pour témoigner au procès de Dolohov, de Dolores Ombrage et des Malefoy. _

_Il est de notoriété public que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même s'occupe de votre protection. Vous avez l'air assez proche. Allez vous prendre part à sa campagne pour le titre de Ministre. _

_Kingsley Shackelbolt partage les mêmes idées que moi et défend les mêmes valeurs. Il s'est battu à mes côtés et aux côtés de Dumbledore dès le retour de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas un féru de politique mais oui, je soutiendrai sa candidature puisque c'est un candidat dans lequel je crois et qui comparativement à ses prédécesseurs perçoit la véritable importance de chaque chose. _

_Maintenant que la guerre est terminée quels sont vos projets ? _

_J'ai prévu de retourner à Poudlard afin d'y effectuer ma septième année. Ensuite, je verrai ce que l'avenir me réserve. _

_Merci Harry Potter d'avoir répondu à nos questions. _

_Merci à vous de m'avoir reçu_

_En attendant la suite de notre émission, voici le dernier tube des Bizzar's Sisters, La baguette du survivant. _

Harry attendit que Lee mette le tube sur les ondes et se détendit enfin. Il bu le grand verre d'eau posé devant lui et souffla.

Tu as été génial Harry

Merci Lee

Nan merci à toi. Grâce à cette interview, je vais être la coqueluche de radio sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortir des studios et alla rejoindre les autres au Terrier. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, tous le félicitèrent et on discuta pendant près d'une heure de ce qu'il avait dit et de ce qui serait interprété.

Au bout d'une heure, afin d'échapper au brouhaha qui régnait dans la cuisine du terrier, Harry sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin et fut rapidement suivi par Ginny.

Alors tu as décidé de ne pas répondre à la question sur moi lâcha-t-elle sans préavis

Oui. J'ai estimé que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai honte parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. C'est simplement que toi et moi c'est fantastique, et que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit étalé à la page 6 de sorcière hebdo.

Tu as fait le bon choix. Pour toi et pour moi.

Tu crois ?

Parfaitement. Ils seront au courant bien assez tôt.

Je t'aime Ginny Weasley

Je t'aime aussi Harry Potter.

Profitant des quelques heures de battement entre l'émission et leur rendez vous avec le portrait de Dumbledore, les Potter, accompagnés de Sirius et Ginny, décidèrent de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour y faire quelques emplettes. Néanmoins, avant de transplaner, ils prirent soin de modifier un peu leur apparence. Si en Tunisie personnes ne les reconnaissait, à Londres c'était un peu plus délicat.

En un mois de temps, la voie piétonne s'était totalement modifiée par rapport à la dernière fois qu'Harry s'y était rendu, le jour du cambriolage de Gringotts. Si quelques boutiques étaient encore fermées, beaucoup avaient rouvertes et notamment celle de Florian Fantorme, le glacier. Grâce à l'argent que Bill avait pu prendre dans le coffre des Potter, ils avaient pu faire leurs achats sans passer par Gringotts, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Harry. En moins de deux heures, ils avaient pu acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : linge de maison, chaussures, ingrédients pour les potions, vêtements, hibou, nourriture et un cadeau pour les Weasley. Avant de repartir pour la maison des Potter, ils avaient même pu s'arrêter chez Florian déguster une glace pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius.

J'adore la glace de chez Florian. Ce n'est pas cette espèce de glace que les Moldus mangent. Avouez que c'est quand même bien meilleur.

Il faudrait demander çà à Ron, répondit Ginny. C'est lui le spécialiste.

Bon les enfants, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais si nous ne partons pas maintenant nous n'arriverons jamais à Poudlard à l'heure et Mac Go va nous passer un savon, décréta Lily.

Surtout que maintenant elle ne peut plus nous mettre en retenu, plaisanta Sirius

Tout de suite, ça perd de son charme, compléta James.


	21. L'explication

La discussion avec le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore avait été très instructive et avait confortée les hypothèses d'Harry sur le fabuleux retour de ses parents dans le monde de vivants.

Harry, te rappelles tu lorsque tu as découvert le miroir du Riséd lors de ta première année.

Oui professeur. Le miroir nous montrait notre désir le plus cher, le plus profond. Pour moi, c'était connaître ma famille. Mais vous m'aviez dit alors qu'aucun sort ne permettait de ramener les morts à la vie.

C'est exact. Mais la mort elle-même le peut Harry.

Attendez, je crois comprendre.

Quoi Harry, qu'est ce que tu as compris, demanda James.

En devenant le propriétaire de la baguette de sureau, de la pierre de résurrection et de la cape d'invisibilité, Harry est devenu le maître de la mort, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais en choisissant de se livrer à Voldemort, en acceptant la mort, il n'a pas voulu la défier. Alors la Mort a exercé le vœu le plus cher d'Harry, connaître sa famille.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, dit Lily d'un air plutôt sceptique.

Les sorciers ont toujours voulu défier la mort, la maîtriser. Harry lui a agit de manière totalement inverse et l'a accueillie comme une amie. Loin de vouloir la contrôler, il a préféré aller de l'autre côté pour vous rejoindre plutôt que de vous ramener. Alors, lorsque Voldemort en lui lançant le sortilège de la mort dans la forêt a tué la partie de son âme qui vivait en Harry, qu'Harry est restait en vie, la mort a choisi de lui offrir un cadeau.

Harry avait toujours pensé que le retour parmi les vivants de ses parents était lié aux reliques de la Mort mais il n'avait pas compris que c'était la mort elle-même qui faisait ce cadeau pour le remercier de son humilité face à elle.

C'est quand même une histoire de dingue, s'exclama Ron en sortant du bureau de l'ancien directeur

Un cadeau de la Mort, c'est vrai que c'est assez original, compléta Sirius

Harry avait l'intime conviction que Dumbledore savait ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il les avait lancés sur la piste des reliques, il devait savoir qu'Harry ne serait pas aveuglé par le pouvoir des reliques contrairement à beaucoup d'autres sorciers. En ne cherchant pas à dominer la Mort mais en l'acceptant, il avait fait preuve d'humilité et avait charmé la Mort. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir deviné était le cadeau qu'elle lui ferait.

C'est quand même un truc de dingue quand on y pense, dit James lorsqu'il repartait vers le parc du château. La mort qui te fait un cadeau.

Personne ne nous croira jamais, ajouta Lily

On pensera que c'est Harry avec sa puissance magique hors du commun qui vous a tous ramenés, se moqua Ron.

La première réunion de campagne de Kingsley se fit chez les Potter. Molly avait proposé de faire cette réunion au Terrier suivie d'un dîner mais Lily avait insisté pour faire cela à Godric's Hollow afin de la décharger un peu. Durant la réunion on évoqua longuement le programme de Kingsley en identifiant les grands points stratégiques à développer : sécurité, justice, coopération internationale, commerce, protection des minorités.

Pourquoi ne pas créer une déclaration universelle des droits des sorciers, exposa Percy. Après les odieux crimes qui ont été perpétrés contre les né moldus en raison de leurs origines, ce serait une manière de dire « plus jamais ça ». Et au regard du retentissement de la guerre dans les autres pays, on pourrait penser qu'une telle déclaration les intéresse.

C'est une merveilleuse idée, s'exclama Hermione. Les Moldus ont adopté de telles déclarations au lendemain de la Seconde guerre mondiale. Ils ont créé un organisme appelé l'Organisation des Nations Unis qui rassemble pratiquement tous les pays du monde et au sein duquel sont adoptés des textes relatifs à la protection des droits de l'homme.

C'est vrai que c'est une très bonne idée, affirma Kingsley. Percy, je veux que tu prennes contact avec les pays où nous avons lié des relations diplomatiques. Il faut brasser un maximum d'acteurs sur ce projet et voir la tendance avant de le porter à la connaissance du grand public. Si les autres Etats ne nous suivent pas, alors nous ferons une déclaration simplement nationale.

D'autres mesures furent proposées au cours de la réunion : une réflexion sur la garde de la prison d'Azkaban, une réforme de la justice avec le droit à un procès équitable, une réforme de l'éducation avec l'obligation d'étudier les Moldus dès la première année et la mise en place de partenariat avec les différentes écoles de magie pour faire des échanges d'étudiants durant une année. Hermione avait également penser à modifier les textes sur les « créatures magiques » comme les gobelins, les elfes ou les centaures.

Ca va être un combat difficile Hermione, juste mais difficile.

J'en ai bien conscience mais c'est important.

Soit. Comme tu maîtrises parfaitement bien le dossier, je te laisse rédiger un projet de loi.

La SALE est de retour, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Espérons qu'elle trouve un nom moins ridicule, répondit Harry en souriant.

Après la réunion, tout le monde resta dîner chez les Potter même si Molly Weasley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aider Lily dans la préparation du repas. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, les cuisinières s'étaient surpassées et tous ses plats préférés étaient au rendez vous. Sirius, lui non plus, ne se fit pas prier.

Percy, demanda Lily, tu n'as pas emmené Audrey avec toi ?

Je ne voulais pas déranger, répondit Percy en rougissant.

Mais enfin, elle va faire partie de la famille alors elle ne va pas nous déranger le moins du monde, répondit Lily chaleureusement. Tu ne dois pas hésiter la prochaine fois, tu as compris.

Après le dîner, Ron trouva, au grand étonnement de tous, un adversaire à sa taille aux échecs. Loin d'être le fanfaron sans cerveau décrit par Rogue, James Potter était un véritable stratège et se révélait aussi doué que le dernier fils Weasley pour ce jeu. Afin de se départager, ils disputèrent une troisième partie et c'est Ron qui emporta la finale.

A l'issue de cette finale suivie par tous les membres de la maison, chacun regagna son propre foyer pour passer une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Demain, il faudrait éplucher la presse et reprendre le travail pour Lily et James Potter.

Demain je vais chez Andromeda pour voir Teddy, informa Harry. Tu veux venir avec moi.

Avec plaisir, répondit Ginny.

Super, je passe te prendre vers 10 heures alors.

Passe prendre le petit déjeuner à la maison mon chéri, lança Mme Weasley qui avait écouté toute leur conversation. Tes parents reprennent le travail demain alors, tu seras mieux à la maison pour manger.

D'accord. Merci Madame Weasley.

Au moins, cela ne me crève plus le cœur de devoir te laisser chez toi. Quand je pense à ces horribles moldus qui ne te donnaient jamais à manger…

C'est du passé Mme Weasley, la coupa Harry en voyant que les yeux de sa mère lançaient des éclairs.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, les trois Potter s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry, qui ne connaissait rien de l'histoire de sa famille, prit grand plaisir à écouter son père lui raconter les secrets familiaux. Il apprit ainsi que l'un de ces ancêtres étaient l'inventeur du vif d'or et que c'est grâce à cette invention que les Potter avaient toujours étaient à l'abri du besoin. Ils consultèrent ensuite les albums de famille et y ajoutèrent les dernières photos prises en Tunisie.

Cela fait quand même un trou de 16 ans, constata Lily avec tristesse en regardant la photo d'Harry sur son balai jouet avec James, plus jeune, qui lui courait derrière. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais accepter de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir ajouta sa mère en pleurant. J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour te voir recevoir ta lettre de Poudlard, pour tes anniversaires, pour ta première rentrée…

Dis toi que tu pourras assister à ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard et que vous pourrez venir assister aux matchs de Quidditch. Vous serez là lorsque je recevrais mon Ordre de Merlin puisque Kingsley a dit que je ne pourrai pas y échapper, plaisanta Harry. Et puis, le plus important, nous pourrons fêter mon anniversaire dans quelques semaines et tu auras le droit de faire le gâteau, à 20 étages si tu le souhaites.

Tu es gentil mon chéri, renifla Lily. Je t'aime tellement et ça me crève le cœur de savoir que tu as été aussi malheureux.

Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant alors tout va bien, conclu Harry. Et puis nous allons pouvoir vivre une longue vie heureuse maintenant et tu pourras remplir les albums de pleins de beaux souvenirs.

Après une seconde tasse de chocolat chaud, la famille Potter avait retrouvé du baume au cœur. Ils parlèrent alors du futur et y trouvèrent sans doute de meilleures raisons de se réjouir.


End file.
